Aliança
by Luna8888
Summary: Três anos após a Segunda Grande Guerra Bruxa a controversa Lei Matrimonial entra em vigor. Ela mudará vidas para sempre. Mas quem poderá mudá-la?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione estava tremendo dos pés à cabeça, e sentiu-se feliz por poder atribuir a incerteza dos seus passos ao salto que calçava. Snape parecia... parecia... Snape, ela constatou ao olhar pelo olho-mágico. Fixo, frio e forte. Hermione pensou brevemente que gostaria que ele não estivesse tão seguro de si esperando à porta da única esposa que poderia escolher. Ela checou sua aparência no espelho ao lado da porta, e, insatisfeita, mas conformada, girou a maçaneta.

Snape estava virado de costas para ela e não se voltou imediatamente ao tilintar das chaves. "Por que ele teria pressa? Provavelmente se estivesse no lugar dele também iria querer aproveitar cada fração de segundo de conforto antes de ser atirado em meus braços." Ela, que nunca tivera predisposição para a auto-depreciação, não podia evitá-la, desde que soubera que deveria passar o resto de seus dias com a única pessoa de quem nunca obtivera aprovação. A despeito do quanto tentara.

\- Vive em uma casa agradável, de uma vizinhança tranquila, em um bairro residencial. - ele divagou estranhamente perdido em pensamentos - Por que se voluntariou para a guerra? -acrescentou, finalmente voltando-se para ela.

\- Entre. Deseja beber algo? Tenho suco de abóbora, vinho e cicuta. Eu o acompanho no que escolher. - disse, dando espaço para que ele entrasse.

Ela tinha construído e ensaiado a sua frase de efeito inúmeras vezes e não a perderia para respondê-lo. Um enorme sorriso brotou de dentro de seu peito ao ver seu rosto pálido se contrair no que parecia uma expressão de surpresa. Mas ela se foi tão rápido quanto surgiu, deixando-a com a certeza que fora apenas sua imaginação e com um sorriso estúpido e sem sentido nos lábios.

\- Não desejo beber nada, senhorita. Podemos ir?

Ela perdeu o chão, mas, grifinoriamente deu um passo adiante, sabendo que a partir dali, pisaria em um terreno completamente desconhecido.

\- Claro. - respondeu, dando seu melhor para parecer tranquila.

Eles caminharam no mais desconfortável dos silêncios. Ela ouvia o movimento de suas calças fluidas seguido do salto cravado na calçada a cada passo. Ouvia os pedriscos estalarem sob seu peso, ouvia sua respiração, seu coração, mas não o ouvia. Se fosse cega, não saberia da sua presença.

"Se fosse cega, ele me pareceria ainda mais bonito?"

\- ... por que? - Ele disse, os sons se arrastando macia e lentamente pela sua boca.

Hermione teve a nítida sensação que chegara em seu corpo naquele exato momento. Não ouvira o que ele estava perguntando. Iria encolher os ombros e oferecer-lhe o silêncio para que ele o preenchesse como achasse que deveria. Ele era um homem misterioso, talvez apreciasse a mesma característica em suas mulheres.

Considerou por alguns segundos. Ele não era um homem misterioso; era seu futuro marido. E a despeito dele parecer todo um grande segredo, ela não faria joguinhos com ele.

\- Desculpe. Por que...?

\- Por que deixou toda essa paz e segurança que a cercou por, suponho, toda a sua infância, para lançar-se na guerra?

Ela desviou o olhar dele para pensar melhor e mais honestamente. Mergulhada como estava nos seus olhos negros, sentia-se compelida a interpretar a personagem que imaginava que ele desejaria que ela fosse. Olhou para o céu arroxeado do crepúsculo. Respirou diversas vezes tentando não se precipitar na resposta, não permitir que a ansiedade a dominasse.

\- Porque jacaré não tem asa. - e sorriu docemente, não orgulhosa, mas feliz com a sua resposta, olhando para ele em busca de uma reação. Algo que demonstrasse ao menos que ele entendera. Nada.

"Tanto faz." Pensou, ainda se agarrando ao bem estar que sentia

\- E você? Por que se tornou um espião?

\- Lealdade.

Ela pensou na resposta dele. Quantas vezes isso já lhe fora perguntado ela não fazia a menor ideia, mas suspeitava serem inúmeras. Será que existiam pessoas que entenderiam completamente essa resposta? Será que ela, um dia, teria permissão para se sentar entre elas? A rapidez e objetividade dele não deixava dúvidas de que ele não queria falar sobre isso. Teria que viver com isso. Era como um sapato lindo e pequeno demais: desde que não o usasse por muito tempo, valia a impressão que deixava.

Ele caminhava lentamente pelo subúrbios tranquilos. As famílias já se haviam se recolhido; era um tanto tarde apesar da persistente claridade do verão. Passava das nove e meia e a cada quadra menos janelas brilhavam. Ao olhar um jardim particularmente mal iluminado, ela desviou brevemente seu olhar para ele. Era agradavelmente desconfortável caminhar ao seu lado, uma massagem pesada em um corpo dolorido. Ele tinha os braços cruzados atrás das costas, as mãos invisíveis em meio às vestes negras, fazendo-o parecer uma máscara flutuante em meio à escuridão. Ela pensou que estava de volta aos seus três anos e carregava um balão de hélio prateado por uma corda invisível atada firmemente em seu punho para que não flutuasse para longe dela noite a dentro. Isso doeu tanto que ela precisou disfarçar um soluço.

Talvez ele tenha notado, talvez fosse apenas uma coincidência, mas ele diminuiu ainda mais o passo e olhou pra ela tão profundamente que ela precisou recuar um ou dois passos.

\- Eu sinto muito, senhor!

\- Sente?

\- Sinto muito que o senhor tenha sido obrigado a isso. Sinto muito que tenham lhe negado uma escolha. - eles pararam a meio caminho de dois postes de iluminação pública, onde não havia claridade suficiente para ela observar suas feições. Ela torceu para que seu próprio rosto estivesse igualmente encoberto pelas sombras. - Sinto muito por essa lei estúpida ter prendido o senhor a mim. Eu não farei isso, não vou ser cúmplice desse crime. É verdade que não temos escolha perante o ministério, mas o senhor terá fora dele. Se quiser manter um casamento apenas de aparências comigo, tudo bem. Se formos realmente obrigados a ter filhos, como parece que seremos, - ele deu um passo firme na direção dela sussurrando algo que ela não conseguiu ouvir - eu prometo que eles nunca ouvirão nada dos meus lábios. E eu vou amá-los por nós dois se for impossível para o senhor. Caso eu nunca consiga o seu afeto, por mais que tente, o senhor sempre terá a minha benção para fazer o que quiser. - ela sentia as lágrimas descerem-lhe pelo pescoço e molharem a gola de sua blusa, mas não sentiu as mãos dele pousarem firmes e seguras em seus braços. - E se o senhor quiser que eu faça ou deixe de fazer alguma coisa, por favor, me diga, porque nada vai me ferir mais que saber que ainda sou um fardo sobre os seus ombros. - Ela deixou escapar um soluço e no instante seguinte ele a abraçava contra o peito com toda a força que tinha, uma mão grande entre seus cachos, outra logo acima da cintura, muito, muito perto de sufocá-la.

\- Ah, Deus! - Foi o que lhe pareceu o som estrangulado que ouviu dele, mas precisando desesperadamente de algum conforto, ela pousou as duas mãos espalmadas em seu peito agarrando com mais força do que gostaria o tecido fino da sua camisa.

Ele a deixou chorar ali, molhando a seda negra até que ela estivesse grudando em sua pele. Não afrouxou os braços em torno dela, não descolou a face dos cabelos castanhos. Não a silenciou, nem disse que ficaria tudo bem... em verdade, não disse mais nada. Apenas afagou sua cabeça dolorida suavemente com as pontas dos dedos. Ela soluçou por um longo tempo, até que lhe restassem apenas garganta e olhos doloridos. Ela mal sentiu ser aparatada.

Pareciam uma estátua materializando-se em algum ponto às margens do Lago Negro, exatamente na mesma posição que estavam no subúrbio tranquilo de Londres. A pressão dos braços dele não mudou, até que a dor se assentou no peito dela e ela sentiu uma brisa fresca rodeá-la. Então abriu como pôde os olhos inchados, e o choro sofrido se apaziguou.

Ele segurou em seu rosto, com sua firmeza típica, sem machucá-la, mas não lhe dando chance alguma de desviar o olhar do seu. Ela se sentiu mais que nua sob os olhos negros e sem o peito quente e os braços que a confortavam, sentiu-se só e com frio. Ele, inesperadamente pousou um beijo em sua testa, os lábios finos, pressionados com força contra a pele fina, mas antes que ela pudesse fechar os olhos e realmente sentir o que aquele gesto lhe causava, ele se afastou, segurando novamente em ambos os lados do seu rosto e dardejando seus olhos penetrantes nos dela, a expressão no rosto pálido dizendo tanto que ela não conseguia ler.

\- Des...culpe. - ela murmurou com uma voz enrouquecida quando ele deixou que ela pousasse novamente o rosto em seu peito. - Eu molhei você todo. - acrescentou com um sorriso arrependido.

\- Criaturinha boba. - foram suas únicas palavras por um longo momento. Então ele continuou - Você seria mesmo capaz de tudo isso?

\- Claro que seria. - ela se afastou olhando-o voluntariamente dessa vez. - Eu farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance.

\- Criaturinha boba - ele repetiu.

Ela não sabia o que pensar.

\- Pare por um instante de se torturar, sim? - ele secou o rosto dela com os polegares longos e ossudos. - Você acha mesmo que se o Ministério da Magia quisesse apenas repovoar o mundo mágico ele se daria o trabalho de dizer quem deve se unir a quem? E depois de vinte anos como espião duplo, você realmente acha que eu temo Azkaban, ou mesmo a morte?

\- Mas então... O que o Ministério quer?

\- Pense um pouco, Hermione. Pense em outros casais que o Ministério formou... Draco e Luna, Lucius e Tonks, Percy e Pansy,...

\- Arthur e Florence Goyle... Lavender e Crab... Oh, Deus! Não!

\- Eu não quero que você diga absolutamente nada sobre isso, Hermione, nunca mais, para ninguém, entendeu? Nem mesmo para mim, nem mesmo pense nisso. Nunca mais. Você entendeu bem? Esse lugar está temporariamente protegido e é por isso que podemos conversar sobre isso, mas ao sairmos daqui nem uma palavra nunca mais será dita. Entendeu, Hermione? - a voz dele estava carregada de ansiedade contida.

Ela concordou.

\- Eu preciso que você me prometa, Hermione, em alto e bom som.

\- Eu prometo nunca mais falar sobre esse assunto com ninguém. - os olhos dele a hipnotizavam de uma forma que ela se quer cogitava desviar o olhar.

\- Tudo bem, então agora ouça:

Ela prestou atenção em tudo, enterrando cada palavra fundo em sua mente, de forma que nunca mais desaparecessem, mas ao mesmo tempo nunca mais fossem vistas por ninguém além dela. Tinha que dar certo. Era a única forma de libertar o balão prateado do seu punho.


	2. Chapter 2

Pessoas, vou tentar me lembrar de avisar aqui se será um capítulo de romance ou de mistério, se o foco será a história do nosso casal ou o trabalho de investigação deles, pra ninguém perder tempo em ler um assunto que não se interessa. Não sei se vai ser possível entender lendo só uma coisa ou outra, mas em todo caso, o recado está dado. Esse é principalmente de romance.

Divirtam-se.

* * *

\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa, senhor?

\- Severus, Hermione. Diga.

\- Ahn, nada não. Você já respondeu. Severus. - ela disse com um sorriso tímido.

* * *

Era seu terceiro encontro com ele e naquela noite ele tocou a sua mão. Foi um gesto rápido, apenas para acalmá-la da frustração por não conseguir destrinchar a lagosta que ela escolhera no restaurante. Em seguida ele pediu-lhe licença e tomou seu prato, devolvendo-o poucos minutos depois, toda a carne extraída da carapaça dura. Ela não viu o que ele havia feito, estava absorta nas feições impassíveis de seu futuro marido. Snape mais lhe parecia estar pintando um quadro ou compondo um soneto. Tudo em suas mãos longas e fortes se transformava em arte.

O restaurante não fora escolhido ao acaso: era um lugar romântico, com a atmosfera aconchegante composta por velas flutuantes e música clássica. Não havia garçons, pois os pratos elaborados flutuavam lentamente na direção dos clientes emprestando mais privacidade aos casais que ali escolherem se encontrar. As paredes eram formadas por lâminas d'água aquecidas enchendo o ar de vapor e tornando a experiência semelhante a um sonho. Hermione tentou tocar a água, tolamente maravilhada, e a corrente contornou os seus dedos sem molhá-los. Divisórias de um metro de altura absorviam instantaneamente a água e individualizavam as mesas, em sua maioria, tomadas por casais. Havia, claro, uma jogada de marketing, pois os bruxos e bruxas abastados que frequentavam o lugar desejavam ser vistos nesse restaurante elegante, tanto quanto desejavam manter sua privacidade, então as lâminas d'água eram cristalinas e o vapor se concentrava à altura das divisórias, bastando que o rico empresário se levantasse de seu assento de madeira maciça para pagar a conta ou a bruxa socialite se direcionasse ao toalete para retocar a maquiagem e todos, dentro e fora do restaurante, podiam ver de quem se tratava.

Ela sentiu-se imensamente constrangida naquele ambiente, e se não fosse pela segurança que seu acompanhante lhe passava, tinha certeza que seria uma péssima experiência. Apesar de não ser íntima daquele tipo de local, ela sabia, é claro, se comportar com elegância. Na teoria.

Mais incômodo foi ver seu futuro marido ser tratado com tanta amabilidade pela maître, uma bruxa de longos cabelos loiros, presos em um coque em estilo oriental, deslumbrante em um clássico vestido preto e meias calças rendadas, que os conduziu à mesa reservada. Fez um esforço hercúleo para não demonstrar o desconforto e de nada adiantou.

\- Lucius. Era sempre aqui que fazíamos nossas reuniões de negócios.

\- Ah. Vocês são sócios em uma empresa, certo? Qual o ramo?

\- Poções.

Ela sorrira divertida com a estupidez de sua pergunta.

\- Gostaria de trabalhar conosco, Hermione? Precisamos de um tesoureiro de confiança.

\- Ahn, creio que não. Nunca me sentiria digna do cargo, sabendo que eu o devo ao meu marido.

\- Suponho que meu sócio nada tenha a ver com isso. – insinuou ele, enquanto estendia o guardanapo de tecido em seu colo.

\- Por isso deixou Hogwarts? Para se dedicar aos negócios?

\- Ainda dou aulas para o sexto e sétimo anos. Devo pedir que reconsidere. Em quem poderia confiar, senão na minha própria esposa?

Foi a primeira vez que ele a chamara assim, ainda que indiretamente, e ouvi-lo fez o coração dela perder o compasso. Ela sentiu suas faces arderem e abaixou o olhar, envergonhada.

Mas o sorriso expôs seus dentes apenas por poucos instantes; logo ela se lembrou da razão pela qual estariam subindo ao altar dentro de poucos meses e a tristeza pesou em seus ombros novamente. Snape desviou o olhar deixando-a a se perguntar a razão. Será que os sentimentos dela por ele o perturbavam, ou o incomodava não poder retribuí-los? Talvez o aborrecesse vê-la triste, ou talvez ele estivesse ansioso para que ela superasse seus sentimentos românticos em relação a ele. Talvez, talvez, talvez...

Os vinhos serviram-se a seguir, deixando-a com a impressão que alguma magia fora aplicada no intuito de abreviar momentos desconfortáveis como aquele, "tornando mais mágico seu encontro", pensou ela amargurada.

Eles haviam escolhido seus pratos escrevendo em um pergaminho que dobrara-se em um origami de cegonha e voara suavemente para o balcão de mogno. Severus escolhera o vinho de acordo com o prato, poupando-a do constrangimento de dizer que não sabia combinar os aromas, ou mesmo que não entendia absolutamente nada de enologia.

Antes que terminassem a primeira taça, os pratos refinados alcançaram a mesa. Quando escolhera a lagosta, ela não fazia ideia da apresentação do prato. Após o toque, ao mesmo tempo firme e suave, com o qual ele correra em seu auxílio na árdua tarefa de cortar a lagosta, eles comeram lentamente o jantar requintado, enquanto a noiva era repetidamente interrompida e cumprimentada por homens e mulheres elegantes em vista do seu casamento. Snape apresentava seus conhecidos a ela, e ela observou que se tratavam de funcionários do alto escalão do Ministério da Magia. "Esse será o seu mundo, agora, Hermione", ela pensara consigo mesma, "foi bom enquanto durou a crença em apenas um jantar a dois com seu noivo", mas manteve-se toda sorrisos e gentilezas com os novos figurantes do drama romântico de sua vida.

Severus apresentara sua noiva discretamente orgulhoso a um bruxo após o outro como "Srta Granger, futura Senhora Snape". Ela respondera os cumprimentos educados com igual educação até entender que se tratava de uma tática. A partir de então, ela passara a perguntar com grande interesse sobre o casamento e o trabalho dos daqueles homens refinados, merecendo um olhar elogioso dele, entre um e outro desejo de felicidades ao casal.

Os bruxos pareceram agradavelmente surpresos com a polidez de Snape, e alguns entre os mais ousados atreveram-se a parabenizá-la por ter conseguido amolecer o coração de pedra do ex-professor. Algumas vezes ela elogiou a sapiência do Ministério, por "escrever certo por linhas tortas", uma frase que aprendera na infância.

Snape pagou a conta após a sobremesa, aparatou ambos até os limites do vilarejo e caminharam pelas margens do riacho muito acima do ponto onde ele desaguava no Rio Tweed. A natureza era preservada ali, o riacho era rápido e cristalino correndo sobre pedras e entre árvores, em sua maioria, mais velhas que ambos. Ela transformou as botas de salto quadrado que usava em botas de montaria, mais propícias para uma caminhada, mas ainda adequadas à saia midi e à camisa de seda que usava. Ele aguardou enquanto ela se calçava novamente e, silencioso, seguiu caminhando pela margem pedregosa do riacho.

\- Sua companhia foi particularmente agradável esta noite, Hermione. – disse, mantendo os olhos no caminho adiante de si.

Ela sabia que era um elogio ao seu comportamento frente a tantos possíveis alvos de suas pesquisas.

\- Obrigada, Severus. Eu lhe digo o mesmo. Há muito que conhecia todos aqueles distintos cavalheiros?

\- Alguns.

\- Fico feliz que se pense que estou lhe fazendo algum bem. Ao menos no entendimento deles.

\- Está sim.

\- O bruxo de suíças grisalhas, é o responsável pela divisão de transportes mágicos, não é? Ele foi particularmente gentil comigo. Podemos convidá-lo para nossa festa de casamento?

\- Quase todos os bruxos que encontramos hoje serão convidados.

\- Pensei que faríamos uma cerimônia mais íntima. Não podemos encontrar uma maneira menos dispendiosa de valorizar aqueles que nos serão caros?

\- Não será problema.

\- Se você diz... É verdade que a família da noiva é, digamos, bastante reduzida...

\- Seus pais e...?

\- Eles morreram alguns anos atrás. Meus avós e tios também. Tenho uma prima já casada, mas não temos muito em comum. Creio que meu lado do salão vai estar um tanto vazio.

\- Eu sinto muito. – ele disse colocando um cacho para trás dos ombros dela, sem tocar minimamente sequer em seu corpo – Potter e os Weasley já farão um bom número.

\- Quer dizer que eu poderia convidar o Harry?

\- Você deve.

Hermione observou que ele tinha a mandíbula contraída, mas não soube dizer a razão.

\- Está tudo bem, Severus? Quer voltar? – ela perguntou.

Ele parou e olhou em volta antes de responder.

\- Hermione, você não é nem será minha prisioneira.

Ela olhara espantada para ele.

\- Mas é que...

\- Bem, convide-o.

\- E-está bem.

Ele voltou a caminhar com os braços cruzados atrás do corpo, o mesmo passo firme de sempre, apesar do terreno um tanto acidentado.

\- Ele sabe que vai se casar comigo?

Ela abriu um sorriso e sentiu-se um pouco mais confortável. Pensar em Harry e, especialmente, lembrar-se daquela noite a levou para um lugar seguro e aquecido.

\- Claro que sabe. Para falar a verdade, foi a única pessoa para quem contei.

\- Certo... – disse lentamente, aguardando que ela continuasse.

\- Eu tinha acabado de chegar do mestrado e a carta do Ministério estava me esperando. Eu já sabia do que se tratava, é claro, porque todos à minha volta já a tinham recebido...

 _XXX_

 _Hermione, a duras penas, controlou a ansiedade e pôs uma taça de vinho branco para si. Enquanto preparava legumes na manteiga para acompanhar o roast beef que sobrara do dia anterior, ela arrumou a mesa para estudar. Estava no último ano do mestrado em aritmância e estudar diariamente agora era mais que um antigo hábito; era uma necessidade. A carta foi posta sobre os pergaminhos._

 _Quando levou seu prato para a mesa, onde pensou que comeria analisando seus candidatos, a face de Harry a chamou da lareira._

 _\- Mione? Você está aí?_

 _\- Estou indo Harry, só um minuto. – ela pegou a carta, a taça e a garrafa de vinho, mas antes que pudesse se sentar em frente a lareira, Harry entrava com uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo e outra de champanhe nas mãos._

 _\- É, eu já sei. – ele disse, contendo um sorriso. – Não me fale nada. Só leia a carta e escolha a garrafa._

XXX

\- Então eu li a carta e escolhi a champanhe...

Hermione observou com grande interesse as feições dele se suavizarem. Ficou incrivelmente feliz por isso.

\- E...?

\- Bem...

XXX

 _Harry abraçou a amiga com tanta força que fez a coluna dela estalar. Ela precisava daquilo._

 _\- Puxa, que alívio. – Disse Harry, depois de virar a primeira taça. – Eu não fazia a menor ideia do que você iria achar. E, pensando friamente, eu acho que foi uma boa escolha._

 _\- Ai, Harry! Eu estava apavorada. Tinha certeza que haveria uma lista de colegas de Hogwarts nessa carta._

 _\- Agora me conta, Mione! Desde quando você se interessa por ele?_

 _Ela ficou séria por um momento._

 _\- Desde que você me garantiu que ele era um bom homem... e que eu o vi acordar no hospital... Harry... o que você descobriu que te fez mudar de ideia?_

 _\- Desculpa, Mione. Não é um segredo meu._

 _\- Tá, tá... Tanto faz... – ela falou fingindo estar magoada e foi puxada pelo amigo para o sofá. – Harry, eu o admiro desde o primeiro dia de aula. Quando a admiração virou atração, eu não sei dizer... Mas, ai, olha só pra ele – ela olhou para a carta que continha apenas um nome e uma foto. Ela correu o polegar pela foto em preto e branco de Snape, os braços cruzados à frete do corpo, bufando irritado com a câmera. – Eu me lembro de cada lição, de cada palavra, de cada mínima inflexão em sua voz..._

 _\- Que bom que você está feliz._

 _\- Estou. Muito. Mas... Você acha que eu posso fazê-lo feliz, Harry? – Ela perguntou com uma voz distante, ainda olhando e acariciando a foto com os dedos._

 _Harry pensou um pouco. Era inesperadamente doloroso ver a garota-de-ouro, a maior bruxa de sua idade, a sua melhor amiga com tanta insegurança na voz._

 _\- Se alguém em todo o universo pode, Mione, esse alguém é você._

XXX

\- Quem diria que Potter teria algo além de cabelos naquela cabeça oca?

Por alguns segundos, Hermione não teve reação alguma; ficou parada, estarrecida, a boca e os olhos abertos em choque. Então pensou um pouco, e concluiu que ele poderia estar falando do segredo que Harry recusara-se a compartilhar. Decidiu testar a teoria.

\- Harry pode não ser o mais sensato nem o mais brilhante dos alunos, Severus, mas nunca me arrependi de contar um segredo para ele.

\- Entendo...

Ela abaixou a cabeça e riu um pouco da sua inocência. Como se fosse fácil desvendar aquele homem.

\- Bem, logo o champanhe e o vinho acabaram e Harry acabou abrindo a garrafa de Whisky de Fogo...

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela. Ao menos isso ela conseguia entender.

\- Tinha menos que meia garrafa de vinho quando eu cheguei em casa naquela noite...

\- Eu não disse nada... – Até que ele era engraçado quando queria...

\- Hmm. Sei... Bom, então eu assei umas batatas e fiz creme azedo...

XXX

 _\- E você e Ginny? Por que ela não veio?_

 _\- Ah! Ela foi a um jogo de quadribol na França. Eu ia com ela, mas tive que desmarcar quando vi a sua carta sendo despachada no Ministério._

 _\- Ela não ficou chateada?_

 _\- Nem um pouco. Ela não conhece barreiras quando o assunto é quadribol. Acho que nem lembrava que eu iria com ela hoje. – ele riu divertido. – Além disso, todos os Weasley estarão lá. O Demônios dos Cárpatos é meio que o time favorito deles._

 _\- É. Eu sei..._

 _\- Ai, desculpa, Mione! Eu não queria..._

 _\- Tá tudo bem, Harry. Já passou._

 _\- Não minta pra mim, Mione..._

 _Ela suspirou pesadamente. Sabia que aquele assunto precisava ser resolvido, ou seria sempre o elefante na sala._

 _\- Olha, Harry, não foi fácil. Ele me machucou muito naquele dia. Mas se não fosse por aquilo, talvez hoje eu não estivesse aqui, completamente bêbada, comemorando com o meu melhor amigo a escolha do meu futuro marido. – Mas não precisava ser exatamente naquele momento, certo? - Não quero estragar essa noite. Outro dia eu conto, por favor?_

 _\- Claro, Mi, quando você quiser._

XXX

\- Então a gente comeu, eu acabei dormindo no sofá e quando eu acordei, ele já tinha ido embora.

\- Suponho que também não queira estragar essa noite.

\- Na mosca.

Eles deram mais alguns passos.

\- Eu sinto muito...

\- Eu também... – ela concordou pressionando os lábios – mas foi melhor assim.

\- Espero que sim.

Hermione sentia em todos os seus ossos a necessidade de esclarecer o que havia ou não acontecido entre ela e Ronald, não queria que Snape tirasse conclusões precipitadas; mas não havia como fazê-lo sem voltar à Mansão Black, àquela noite.

\- Eu... eu nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém. Mesmo o Harry ainda está esperando. Eu não queria deixar que isso controlasse a minha vida dessa forma.

\- Talvez falar ajude. Talvez não. Conte apenas se quiser, o que quiser, quando e como quiser, Hermione.

Ela hesitou. Não o queria com pena dela, mas odiava sentir como se estivesse escondendo dele o seu passado, algo que talvez mudasse a forma de se relacionarem, ou mudasse o que ele poderia pensar sobre ela.

\- Podemos voltar? Estou começando a sentir frio.

Snape assentiu e a abraçou. Ela escondeu as mãos sob a capa negra e apoiou o rosto em seu peito. Desejou que eles apenas ficassem ali, mas no mesmo instante ele os aparatava para Londres a algumas quadras da casa dela.

Quem sabe propositalmente, ela não o soltou imediatamente. Sentia-se segura ali, longe de tudo e de todos, longe do seu passado e do seu futuro. Oh, Deus, o que ela poderia fazer com tudo o que sentia por ele?

Caminharam novamente até a casa de dois andares que havia sido de seus pais. A casa ficara no mercado imobiliário por três meses após o fim da guerra. Houvera algumas famílias interessadas, mas Hermione pedira um valor alto pelo imóvel e não estivera nada disposta a negociar. Certo dia, Ginna inesperadamente oferecera-se para comprar a casa, levou uma maleta de dinheiro, baseando-se na forma dos trouxas pagarem grandes quantias que vira nos cinemas com Harry e perguntou quando Hermione poderia desocupar a casa. Hermione gaguejara e tremera. Por fim, desculpara-se com a amiga, dizendo que não podia vender a maior lembrança que tinha dos pais, e fechara a maleta prateada para devolvê-la a sua dona. A maleta dissolvera-se em uma nuvem de fumaça sob o olhar sorridente de Ginna, deixando em seu lugar apenas um capacho cor de café com as palavras "sempre bem-vindos" gravadas em caramelo. Hermione amava seus amigos.

Convidou-o para entrar e ele a surpreendeu aceitando a oferta. Novamente sentiu aquele sorriso transbordar em seu peito. Ela serviu duas taças de vinho branco e levou-as à sala juntamente com a garrafa e um prato de queijos sortidos.

\- Obrigado.- Ele disse, a voz grave cheia de coisa alguma.

Ela acenou um breve "não foi nada", querendo manter a concentração. Não tinha falsas esperanças desta ser uma conversa fácil.

\- Severus, - ela começou cautelosa atenta ao cálice de vinho entre seus dedos - é um incômodo pra você não saber o que aconteceu com... naquela noite? – Hermione se perguntava se um dia conseguiria dizer o nome dele novamente.

\- Não.

\- Não?

Ele suspirou antes de responder, atingindo-a com o pânico de estar testando-lhe a paciência.

\- Não, não é incomodo nenhum para mim. Eu me pergunto por que é para você.

\- Ahn... para mim também não é...

Novamente a sobrancelha arqueada e os olhos negros a sondar-lhe. Não estava acostumada a ser obrigada a confrontar-se a si mesma daquela maneira, a se sentir nua. Snape seria seu maior desafio, ela não tinha dúvidas.

\- Por que... eu acho... que você tem... o direito... de saber. – respondeu incerta.

\- Não mais que você tem o direito de me contar.

\- Mas como você poderia aceitar se casar com uma pessoa que não conhece?

Ele estreitou os olhos, mas suas feições se suavizaram. Hermione pensou em fazer uma tabela relatando a correspondência entre os pensamentos dele e suas expressões faciais, mas logo descartou a ideia como por demais arrogante.

\- Há uma grande distância entre não saber todo o passado de uma pessoa e não a conhecer, Hermione.

\- Mas... seria um fato relevante em um casamento, não?

Houve um breve silêncio entre eles.

\- Hermione, hora de dar nomes aos bois, sim?

\- C-como assim? – ela engoliu em seco.

\- Apenas diga. – ele pegou a mão dela e a conduziu para o seu lado. – Diga o que pensa. Sem maquiagens, sem suposições, sem jogos de palavras. Diga o que pensa da maneira que lhe vem à mente.

Ah, como ela odiava isso. Foi preciso mais que toda a sua coragem grifinória para fazê-lo. Ela precisou apelar para termos técnicos e para falar como se não falasse sobre si mesma. E deixar que tudo saísse em um só fôlego, antes que tivesse tempo para se arrepender.

\- Como não seria relevante a um marido saber se a esposa foi ou não estuprada pelo ex-namorado, saber se ela ainda é virgem ou se perdeu a virgindade em um estupro? Como ele poderia saber como lidar com ela? Isso não significa que ele não se importa com ela enquanto sua esp...

Snape ergueu a mão e ela interrompeu o que dizia.

\- Em primeiro lugar, achei que estávamos falando de nós e não de personagens de uma novela, Srta Granger. Em segundo lugar,...

\- Por que está me chamando assim?

\- Sem suposições, Srta Granger.

\- Não estou sup...

\- Dê nomes aos bois, Senhorita. – ele a interrompeu, alguns decibéis acima do habitual.

\- Mas eu...

\- Em segundo lugar não somos casados. Ainda. Da mesma forma, também não temos uma vida sexual. O sexo é só um dos aspectos de um relacionamento. Além disso, eu tenho o direito de decidir o que é relevante para mim ou não. Se afogar em dúvidas não é um caminho melhor que simplesmente acreditar quando eu digo que isso não é relevante.

\- Mas eu não sei...

\- Tudo que você disse são apenas racionalizações, e são muito pouco eficientes ao se lidar com um trauma, Srta Granger.

\- Não me chame assim, por favor...

\- Diga. Como. Se. Sente.

\- Eu não quero te vender uma mercadoria estragada. – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes de explodir em lágrimas e soluços incontroláveis.

Qualquer que tenha sido a reação dele, ela nunca soube. Mesmo que não estivesse cega pelas lágrimas não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ela não soube quanto tempo se passou até ouvir sua voz novamente.

\- Beba. Foi demais, eu sei, eu sei. – não era mais que um sussurro, mas estava tão perto que parecia dentro de sua cabeça. – Não, não só um gole. Beba tudo. É pro seu bem.

Ela bebeu o líquido amargo sentindo um lenço frio limpar o seu rosto.

\- Eu vou por você em sua cama. Você acha que pode me apontar o caminho? – ele pegou o frasco de suas mãos e colocou sobre a mesa de centro.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça e suas pupilas estavam dilatadas de medo.

\- Venha. Eu te levo.

Hermione tremia. Sabia o que aconteceria em seu quarto, e tinha certeza que não era o momento. Mas ele era seu futuro marido e não fazia sentido algum negar-se a fazer sexo com ele agora que ele sabia que ela não era mais virgem.

\- Por favor... – ela implorou, enquanto passava o braço sobre os ombros largos e permitia que ele a pegasse no colo.

\- Qual é o seu quarto, Hermione?

Ela apontou a última porta do corredor.

Quando ele tocou a maçaneta, ela escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço. Se não visse nada, teria menos para esquecer.

Snape retirou as cobertas com um discreto movimento de varinha e deitou-a com cuidado na cama. Hermione não soltou seu pescoço imediatamente, tentando adiar o inevitável para o qual ainda não se sentia preparada, mas ele segurou em seu punho e libertou-se dela.

Ele tirou as botas que ela usava e as deixou arrumadas ao lado da cama. Puxou as cobertas até seu rosto vermelho e inchado e, com um suave carinho em seu queixo, saiu do quarto deixando a porta aberta e a luz do corredor acesa.

\- Chame se precisar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo também de romance.

Divirtam-se.

* * *

\- Uma coisa é certa, teremos que ser convincentes, senão o tempo todo, ao menos quase isso.

\- Em casa? – ela perguntou, uma nota trêmula escapando de sua garganta.

Ele apenas assentiu sem tirar os olhos do lago.

* * *

Ela acordou no meio da noite, o silêncio de sempre a rodeá-la. Os únicos indícios da noite anterior eram as roupas do jantar que ainda vestia e as botas deixadas organizadamente ao lado da cama. Sua cabeça girava.

Colocou um pijama aceitável e caminhou pé-ante-pé na direção do quarto com a luz ligada.

Ele estava sentado na poltrona forrada de jeans olhando pela vidraça a noite fria lá fora. Tinha uma expressão concentrada no rosto e os olhos distantes. Impossível supor no que estaria pensando. Hermione manteve-se junto à porta, esfregando um pé descalço no outro. Ele havia ido embora. Sem sexo.

\- Ainda deveria estar em sua cama, Hermione.

\- Eu... eu precisava agradecer antes que fosse embora.

\- Agradecer?

\- É... por não ter...

\- Você agradeceria um escorpião por não voar?

Ela o amava ainda mais quando ele falava assim.

\- Depois de ser mordida por um morcego? Claro!

Ele finalmente olhou para ela e a pegou sorrindo. Pareceu reprová-la de alguma maneira antes de voltar-se novamente para a janela.

\- O escorpião não fica menos venenoso com a sua gratidão.

\- Permita-me discordar, Severus. – disse andando lentamente para a cama intocada e continuando a sorrir. Sentou-se na cama com igual lentidão, cuidando para que, apesar de próximos, os seus joelhos não tocassem os dele. – Eu só queria dizer que, apesar de eu saber que nos casaremos para repovoar o mundo mágico, por determinação do Ministério da Magia, etc... eu o faria de boa vontade se não fosse obrigada.

\- Não...

\- É só a verdade, Severus. Não me dói que não sinta o mesmo, não importa. – o sorriso tranquilo de Hermione era perturbador.

Ela recostou na cabeceira da cama, voltada para a porta de onde viera, Snape a observava à sua esquerda.

Ela sabia que seria difícil, só não imaginava o quanto. Ergueu os joelhos até o peito e abraçou as pernas, deixando que sua testa tocasse os joelhos e achou a posição estranhamente confortável, se permitindo ficar assim alguns minutos. Sua cabeça pesava, e ela se sentia levemente entorpecida. Não tinha sono, exatamente, mas uma incontrolável vontade de descansar. Do que, ela apenas suspeitava. Com uma respiração profunda, ela ergueu o rosto, voltando a encarar a luminosidade que entrava pela porta do corredor.

\- Ele tinha acabado de receber a carta do Mantícoras, pedindo que ele se apresentasse em uma semana para começar o treinamento para goleiro. Ele estava muito mais que feliz. - ela sorriu um sorriso triste - Todos nós estávamos; ele, Harry, Ginna e eu. Então fomos para o Largo Grimmauld levando algumas bebidas. Logo Gina chamou a Parvati, o Neville e a Lavender pelo Floo, cada um deles levou mais bebidas... - Ela foi interrompida por um toque seguro e firme em seu joelho, e um dedo longo a deslizar pela sua mandíbula.

\- Tem certeza que quer continuar, Hermione?

Ela assentiu sem dizer nada, cobriu a mão longa com a sua e continuou.

\- Ele não parava de fazer planos, de pensar em viajar pelo mundo com o time, de avaliar as vassouras que conhecia, de sonhar com ser contratado para um time maior. Harry colocou os óculos na ponta do nariz e fingiu ser a Skeeter entrevistando "o goleiro de ouro" para o caderno de quadribol do jornal. Nós rimos até perder as forças. Até que eu notei que eu não estava naqueles planos. Claro, estávamos terminando o último ano em Hogwarts, eu pensava em me tornar mestre, conseguir um tutor em Beauxbatons, ou aqui... mas ainda que eu tivesse alguma liberdade para escolher o lugar, não poderia viajar todas as semanas. E na verdade não parecia que ele tinha motivos para pensar nisso; em mim. - ela piscou e as lágrimas empoçadas em seus olhos começaram a rolar, mas sua voz continuou firme, não sem uma nota de tristeza, mas não soluçou nem embargou a voz. Como se estivesse contando uma triste história que lera no jornal. - Eu parei de beber, tinha perdido a graça. Mas todos continuaram. Logo a Ginna começou a se sentir mal, claro, ela não tinha comido nada por causa daquelas dietas malucas que ela começou quando ela e Harry marcaram a data do casamento, e ele levou ela pr'A Toca. As meninas então começaram a disputar o Neville. Acho que eu poderia ter achado engraçado: a Brown e a Patil se jogando sobre ele... e ele tentando se defender como podia. O Neville é um bom garoto, sabe? - com o canto dos olhos ela pôde vê-lo assentir. - Elas começaram a misturar whisky na cerveja dele, e logo ele estava passando mal também. Então elas levaram ele pra... bem, não sei pra onde. - Hermione engoliu em seco. Ali acabava a parte fácil. - Então ficamos só nós dois. Eu não estava bêbada, só um pouco tonta, mas ele tinha caído da cadeira tantas vezes que uma hora decidiu ficar no chão de vez, do meu lado. Eu senti que ele estava colocando a mão na minha perna e levantando a minha saia. Eu o segurei e pedi para ele parar. Ele tirou a minha mão da dele e continuou. Eu empurrei ele de leve... tentei brincar que ele estava bêbado, mas acho que eu não pareci muito divertida. A ideia de que eu não fazia parte do futuro que ele queria ainda estava se assentando dentro de mim... Bom, ele ajoelhou do meu lado e começou a beijar a minha orelha, falar coisas, enquanto a mão dele chegava na minha calcinha. Eu falei pra ele parar, que eu não queria, que no dia seguinte a gente conversava melhor, mas ele me abraçou e disse que ele merecia um prêmio por ter sido chamado pro time. Sabe? Como se eu fosse um prêmio! Eu perdi o controle e empurrei ele... ele tentou se segurar na mesa, mas arrastou a toalha e tudo que tinha lá em cima pro chão, garrafas, taças, pratinhos de petiscos, tudo. Eu ia aproveitar pra ir embora, mas o Monstro apareceu bem na frente da saída da cozinha, perguntando se ele não queria que o Monstro - ela fez um sinal de aspas com os dedos - "desse alguma educação para essa sangue-ruim". "Não, Monstro, pode ir, que eu mesmo dou conta do recado", ele disse. Mas antes de sair o Monstro tomou minha varinha. E aparatou. Eu gritei para aquele elfo me devolver ela, e ouvi ele gritando. Tinha cortado a mão em um caco. Acho que eu ri, ou zombei dele, sei lá... sei que na mesma hora ele estava agarrando meu cabelo com uma mão e esfregando o sangue no meu rosto. Falou com os dentes cerrados que eu precisava ver o corte mais de perto. Só que tinha uns pedacinhos de vidro grudados na mão dele e abriu um corte na minha testa... o sangue acabou escorrendo pros meus olhos... Eu arranhei às cegas, tentei empurrar ele, gritei... Ele rasgou a parte da frente da minha blusa e me beliscou com tanta força que não sei como não arrancou um pedaço. Me empurrou contra a mesa e me segurou lá, fez alguma magia, uma azaração, acho, que eu fiquei com o peito, os braços, a barriga e o rosto colados na mesa. Eu... Eu não conseguia me mover, até respirar doía. - mais e mais lágrimas escorriam dos olhos castanhos, mas a voz dela se mantinha firme. - então ele levantou a minha saia, acima da minha cintura e puxou a minha calcinha para cima. Ela enterrou na minha pele, e eu gritei, gritei com o que restava dos meus pulmões, para ele parar, para ele me deixar ir, para ele não me machucar. Foi então que eu vi... debaixo da pia, sob os encanamentos, o Monstro estava lá. Me olhando. Girando a minha varinha com os dedos. Sorrindo. Que tipo de criatura perturbada faria isso? Ele chegou uns poucos centímetros mais perto quando percebeu que eu o tinha visto, deixou claro que estava olhando. E gostando. Ele continuou puxando a minha calcinha até ela arrebentar. Ele tirou as mãos de mim e não sei porque eu acreditei que tinha acabado, mas logo depois eu senti... não foi devagar, não acabou rápido, e doeu tanto... quer dizer, eu já estava machucada por causa da calcinha, entende? Ele pegou o meu cabelo de novo e usou pra firmar o corpo, pra fazer com mais força. Uma hora ele arrancou o meu rosto da mesa e eu achei que meu pescoço tinha quebrado. A primeira camada de pele tinha ficado na mesa, eu podia sentir, parecia uma queimadura. Eu continuei gritando que eu não queria, pedindo pra ele parar, implorando pra ele parar. Mas ele só continuava com cada vez mais força. E batia em mim de vez em quando, onde conseguia alcançar, nas costas, nas coxas, no rosto, na nuca, na... Quando eu consegui soltar a minha mão eu agarrei o que eu consegui, e era a mão machucada dele. Eu enterrei os dedos no corte. Era quente e molhado. Ele tentou tirar a mão mas eu segurei firme. Ele passou o braço pelo meu pescoço e começou a me sufocar. Eu soltei a mão dele pra tentar tirar o braço, mas ele não soltava. Usou o braço no meu pescoço para pegar impulso e continuou. Eu sabia que estava sangrando, sangrando muito. Sentia escorrer pelas minhas pernas. Uma hora ele acabou me arrancando da mesa. E no mesmo segundo ele me jogou sobre os cacos. Eu consegui evitar os cacos maiores, mas os menores entraram nos meus joelhos e nas palmas das minhas mãos. Nem doeu na hora. Ele me chutou nas costelas mas fiz tudo pra não rolar, porque tudo em volta de mim eram cacos. Aí eu engatinhei até o Monstro. O Monstro estava se divertindo tanto que nem teve tempo de segurar a varinha. E a tomei e apontei pra ele. E ele parou. Severus... eu ia matá-lo. O Monstro me impediu, me agarrou pelo pescoço e ficou dependurado das minhas costas. Ainda bem, eu acho. Então eu levantei. Não podia perder ele de vista, senão ia começar tudo de novo, ou pior, então eu liguei o fogão sem olhar e encostei as costas nele. O Monstro gritou e me soltou... Eu contornei a cozinha até a saída apontando a varinha pra ele... fui andando assim até a porta da rua. Aí destranquei e corri. Era tarde mas tinha uma ou outra pessoa me vendo correr ensanguentada e com a blusa rasgada. Eu não sei o quanto eu corri, só sei que quando meu peito estava quase explodindo, eu estava em baixo de um viaduto. Eu me escondi pra pegar fôlego e depois aparatei pra cá. O resto foi tomar banho, tirar os cacos que tinham ficado com uma pinça, esconder os machucados com maquiagem, porque eu não conseguia segurar a minha varinha direito, comprar e carregar poções e emplastros usando luvas para esconder os cortes nas mãos... O Harry esteve aqui de manhã, eu tinha saído pra comprar as coisas, mas não tinha jogado os curativos fora. Minha pia estava cheia de gaze com sangue e tinha umas gotas de sangue no chão também. Eu só fui limpar tudo quando minhas mãos melhoraram...

Eles ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio. Ela sentada contra a cabeceira da cama, ele com a mão entre o joelho e a testa dela.

\- Você o denunciou?

\- Não. - ela levantou o rosto e esperou uma reação dele que nunca aconteceu - Pelo mesmo motivo que não fui ao hospital. Você pode imaginar as manchetes? "Estupro de ouro", "La Granger foi mesmo atacada pelo namorado? saiba detalhes na página quatro", "mina de ouro" ou "quando o buraco é mais embaixo"... Isso que dá não ter boas relações com a imprensa. - ela riu. Snape engoliu em seco e ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo, o sorriso e as lágrimas se alternando no rosto dela; ele apenas a olhando.

\- Eu sinto muito que seja com isso que você tem de se casar - ela disse, finalmente desviando o olhar para os seus joelhos.

\- Como você pode dizer isso? - ele estreitou os olhos, uma expressão de dor em todo o rosto. Sutil, mas indisfarçável.

\- Você já pagou pelos erros de tantos... de todos, talvez. Você sabe que é verdade. É injusto demais que se faça exatamente isso do seu casamento.

\- Eu nunca a machucaria...

\- Eu sei, e isso torna tudo ainda mais cruel com você. Eu queria que você soubesse, mas agora não entendo porque contei.

\- Talvez você precisasse falar.

\- É,... eu achava que eu devia a você essa honestidade, mas agora não faz sentido nenhum. Não é como se essa informação sobre mim fosse te ajudar a escolher, por que você não tem escolha.

\- Há sempre uma escolha, Hermione.

\- Há?

Ele concordou acenando lentamente com a cabeça.

\- É. Há.

Quando ele foi embora, ela foi tomada pela dúvida. Se não fosse por ela, ele com certeza teria uma opção melhor. Talvez agora nem se importasse com a lei e com os casamentos arranjados, pois estaria feliz com o seu. Ela sentiu um aperto no peito quando pensou que ele lutara uma guerra de vinte anos. E três anos depois, tinha outra pra lutar, tudo por que ela fora designada como seu fardo. Não era a rejeição dele que tanto doía. Era ter sido ela a escolhida para algoz.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo curtinho mas importante para a Investigação.

Divirtam-se.

* * *

\- Obviamente precisamos nos concentrar no Ministério.

Ele assentiu.

\- Por mais desagradável que seja, para se exterminar uma praga, é preciso chegar ao ninho.

* * *

Ao fazer o café da manhã, Hermione se pegou pensando no que faria para ele, se ele gostava mesmo das panquecas com manteiga que comia em Hogwarts ou se apenas as mastigava para ter algo o que fazer durante o café da manhã no Grande Salão.

"Elas não combinavam nada com café, então ele deve tomar chá." – ponderou.

Talvez gostasse de frutas e queijos, seus favoritos, sorriu ela. Mas ele não parece do tipo saudável. Parece que engole qualquer coisa apenas para sustentar-lhe até a próxima refeição. Se houvessem pílulas de nutrientes concentrados "a terça parte do que você precisa em um dia. Substitua seu café da manhã, almoço e jantar por nossos fantásticos alimentos encapsulados" tinha certeza que ele as usaria. Cogitou se ele permitiria que ela melhorasse os seus hábitos alimentares, em seguida baniu a ideia de sua mente com um agitar de ombros: não sabia nem mesmo se um dia poria um sorriso naqueles lábios...

Mas isso não interessava nem um pouco. Ela faria por ele tudo que fosse permitido, senão em reconhecimento por seus serviços contra Voldemort, com certeza por gratidão pelo que ele lhe fizera na noite passada. Ela navegara por águas turbulentas e sobrevivia à deriva até então. Depois de tudo que conversaram na noite passada, ela teve a certeza de ter alcançado terra firme. Desconhecida e talvez inóspita, mas firme como uma rocha. Se fosse possível ela construiria ali o seu abrigo, tiraria dali o seu sustento, marcaria seus dias naquele solo úmido, quem sabe, poderia se esquecer da tempestade que vivera. Se não fosse possível, ela ainda amaria aquela ilha perdida com todas as suas forças, mesmo depois que a deixasse só, como a encontrara.

Ela comeu devagar, absorta demais em pensamentos e lembranças para ter consciência do que comia. Iria ao ministério procurar um emprego. Receberia seu título de mestre em aritmância em poucos dias e então sua bolsa se encerraria. Claro, havia a proposta de seu futuro marido: tornar-se tesoureira de uma fábrica de poções, mas ela tinha certeza que seria mais útil estabelecendo contados e distribuindo sorrisos simpáticos no covil dos lobos que caçariam. Foi tomar banho honestamente animada com a ideia de ajudar na caçada, mas ao se olhar no espelho enquanto secava os cabelos pensou que tudo que estava fazendo iria contribuir com o fim de um relacionamento que ela mais que desejava, que ela precisava cada minuto mais. Sentiu um misto de tristeza profunda e orgulho arrebatador subir-lhe aos olhos, mas com um pouco de água gelada no rosto, acalmou sua decepção e sua pele, o suficiente para começar a maquiagem.

Tinha a intenção de apenas entregar um currículo na recepção e deixar para mover suas peças quando fosse chamada para a entrevista, mas por que seu dia seria tão fácil? Foi abraçada, beijada, congratulada mais vezes do que podia suportar, e em alguns momentos refugiou-se no banheiro para planejar a próxima ação: Quais informações poderiam ser úteis, quais os cargos levantavam mais suspeita e quais os mais interessantes onde criar aliados. Esquadrinhou os planos cuidadosamente até ter certeza de que nenhuma pergunta levantaria suspeita, de que ela pareceria apenas criando contatos que lhe poderiam ser úteis se o Ministério da Magia a contratasse. Ao menos encontrou-se com Harry e recebeu agradecida os elogios do amigo, uma xícara de chá e um breve momento fora dos holofotes.

\- Por que não me disse que viria, Mione? E procurar um emprego? Eu tenho certeza que você pode se tornar uma auror amanhã sem eu se quer ficar sabendo, mas eu queria poder fazer mais pra te ajudar.

\- Ai, Harry, eu agradeço – Ela falou observando o sol mágico entrar pela vidraça da janela e se multiplicar em infindáveis pontos de luz pela sala ao ser refletido em uma horrível escultura metálica brilhante que Potter tinha sobre a mesa – mas não precisa! Você sabe que não é nada pessoal, mas eu quero distância do departamento de Aurores. Deixa pra lá...

\- E o casamento?

\- Que casamento?

\- Engraçadinha! Já escolheu o lugar, a hora, o vestido, hmmm, as comidas?

\- Ainda estamos na lista de convidados. – ela fez uma pausa – Ele pediu que eu te chamasse. Praticamente exigiu.

\- Generoso da parte dele. Mas você acha que convém...?

\- Bem, nosso casamento fará dele seu cunhado, irmãozinho. Praticamente da família. E sinceramente, acho que toda aquela implicância dele com você acabou quando você saiu de Hogwarts.

Harry pareceu pensativo por um momento ou dois. Ela sabia que o segredo que ele guardara de Snape era o objeto das suas reflexões, mas, apesar de eternamente curiosa, a idade lhe trouxera muito respeito por aqueles dois homens, e as atenções que recebera pós-guerra a ensinaram a valorizar a discrição. Deu-lhe um monte de beijos no rosto, marcando-o com batom e sorriu olhando o resultado.

\- A Ginny vai adorar isso. – ele comentou tirando um lenço o bolso e esfregando as marcas, deixando tudo ainda muito pior que estava – Não vou dormir no sofá. Pode ir arrumando o seu quarto de hóspedes pra mim.

\- Que tal água e sabão, Harry? E jogar esse trapo velho no lixo do seu escritório? – ela respondeu com um ar maternal irritado, tomando o pedaço de tecido das mãos dele e mostrando o estrago feito no lenço claro – De jeito nenhum que você vai aparecer na minha casa hoje.

Harry ficou confuso por não mais que dois segundos, o cenho franzido logo dando lugar a um sorriso travesso.

\- Ah! Então temos um encontro essa noite, é? – provocou.

\- Talvez... – ela respondeu corando até as raízes dos cabelos, mas reestabelecendo a compostura rapidamente – só não apareça.

\- É bom te ver assim de novo, Mione...

\- É bom estar assim de novo, Harry.

Ela passou em alguns mercados trouxas e bruxos para reabastecer a despensa. Seus dias tinham sido corridos nas últimas semanas e faltavam vários itens importantes como poções e temperos. E ela tinha um pato ao molho de laranja para fazer.


	5. Chapter 5

Romance.

Divirtam-se

* * *

\- Quando digo que precisamos ser convincentes, refiro-me a sermos realistas. Casamentos não são só flores.

\- Mas precisamos que o nosso seja principalmente flores, certo?

\- Precisamente.

* * *

Das oito às dez, acertaram milhares de detalhes do casamento, desde o número de convidados, até que horas partiriam da festa. Comeram um pouco desatentos o jantar, mas Hermione não pode reclamar se ela mesma estava tão concentrada nas escolhas que fazia que não se lembrava do último bocado que levara aos lábios. Ele, polidamente, agradeceu e elogiou o jantar, apesar de não parecer segredo que ele o fazia apenas para seguir o rígido protocolo segundo o qual vivia.

\- E onde gostaria de passar a lua-de-mel?

\- Ah, aqui mesmo... – ela respondeu muito mais rápido que o habitual – Se eu conseguir trabalhar no Ministério, eles não vão me liberar.

\- Hermione... – ele a advertiu com um tom grave, mas ela não pareceu ouvir.

\- Vou estar trabalhando lá há apenas uma semana, provavelmente. E acho que não tem por que viajar tendo que voltar aqui todos os dias.

\- Hermione...

\- Claro, eu poderia usar uma chave de portal, mas, imagina, a gente não ia aproveitar nada, não ia poder conhecer lugar nenhum. Só daria pra sair pra jantar mesmo, e eu nem faço questão...

\- Hermione, me escute...

\- Bom, se você quiser muito, tudo bem, mas por mim a gente espera pra viajar quando eu tirar as minhas primeiras férias, daí eu marco para coincidir com as suas e...

\- Nós teremos uma semana de lua de mel antes de sermos obrigados a registrar, sob Veritasserum, a consumação do nosso matrimônio. – ele despejou sobre ela. Não existe um jeito fácil para dar más notícias.

Ela arregalou os olhos, pânico e bile subindo-lhe rapidamente pela garganta. Uma semana? Então, a partir daquele dia, teriam três semanas no máximo para...?

\- Podemos adiar tudo. Não sem levantar suspeitas, mas talvez o Ministério nos conceda uma ou duas semanas mais de prazo. Há um risco de que peçam explicações, de que façam perguntas e exijam respostas. Mas acho que podemos lidar com isso.

\- Mas o meu trabalho...

\- O órgão para o qual estará trabalhando é o mesmo que criou essa exigência, Hermione. Provavelmente te contratarão imediatamente, para não perder uma funcionária com as suas qualificações, mas você não terá permissão para começar a trabalhar antes do ritual com o soro da verdade.

\- Mas...

\- Eu sinto muito, Hermione. – Ele tentou cobrir-lhe a mão com a sua, mas ela correu imediatamente para o lavabo, derrubando a cadeira e enrugando o tapete da sala. Estava além de suas forças se importar com a falta de decoro em bater a porta. Fora sem querer, mas quem ligava?

De livre vontade nunca conseguiria decidir entre vomitar e chorar, e foi algo reconfortante que o seu estômago o fizesse por ela. Duas, três, quatro vezes.

Ele prendeu-lhe os cabelos, amparou a sua testa, deu-lhe uma toalha úmida para se refrescar, mas era tudo tão... vazio. Era como ler um livro apenas com páginas em branco.

\- Um pouco de água fria vai te fazer bem. – ele disse, trazendo uma toalha ainda mais molhada.

\- Desculpe, Severus. Eu não queria fazer isso com a sua noite.

\- Nem eu com a sua. – a voz dele era macia como um abraço e Hermione quase não a reconheceu.

Ela lavou o rosto e se recompôs fisicamente na medida do possível, enquanto Snape a aguardava no sofá. Sua mente e seu orgulho estavam em frangalhos.

\- Melhor?

Ela assentiu sem dizer nada, os dedos cruzados sobre o colo, olhando envergonhada para baixo, como uma criança preparada para receber um castigo.

\- Não há uma maneira fácil, Hermione. Tentei todos os meios de investigar, de desmascarar essa lei, sem obrigá-la a isso, mas não somos confiáveis se não a seguirmos.

\- Severus, não é por sua causa. Eu não quero que você pense que é. Quer dizer... de uma certa forma é sim por sua causa...

\- Você está com medo, Hermione.

\- Não, não é isso. Eu sei que você não vai me...

\- Claro que sabe. Mas está com medo. Nem todo medo é racional.

\- Se eu contasse o que aconteceu para o Harry...

\- Você quer mesmo fazer isso? Contar tudo? E no seu trabalho?

\- Poderia ser pior. Poderia ser para o meu marido... – ela sorriu, tímida. – você acha que eles nos dariam mais tempo?

\- O que você passou é algo estranho à sociedade bruxa. Não se sabe lidar com casos de estupro. Não que nunca tenham ocorrido, muito pelo contrário. Mas até a segunda guerra, quase sempre ficaram ocultos. Agora é que os aurores estão começando a dar a devida importância para crimes sexuais. Não há como saber o quanto vão compreender da sua situação.

\- Podem me achar mais simpática à causa se souberem o que aconteceu, não?

\- Não posso permitir que você faça isso. Não por esse motivo.

\- Então...

\- Então...?

\- Você acha que pode me ajudar? Quer dizer, a não precisar de contar tudo. Ainda.

\- É o que você quer?

Ela concordou. Ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. E a abraçou.

\- Minha Grifinoriazinha. – ele sussurrou tão baixo que Hermione poderia ter apenas imaginado. – Vem. As louças não vão se lavar sozinhas.

Deixando a cozinha limpa para o dia seguinte, subiram juntos as escadas.

Hermione estava desenvolvendo um carinho especial pela forma silenciosa com que se comunicavam: Ele ligou o chuveiro do banheiro do corredor enquanto ela preparava a cama de casal para dormirem; ele não a forçaria a aceitá-lo em sua cama, não a constrangeria cobrando explicações desnecessárias e ela iria até o limite de suas forças para superar o seu passado. Talvez um pouco além. Era difícil para ela, mas por ele, nada parecia impossível.

Ao ouvir o chuveiro desligar, ela levou uma troca de roupas confortáveis para a porta do banheiro. Era apenas um pijama azul escuro que seu pai usava para dormir, transfigurado para se adequar aos bons dez ou vinte centímetros que Snape tinha a mais, mas dobrar o conjunto antigo e aguardar silenciosa na porta do banheiro a fez se sentir estranha, desconfortável, usando uma pele mal cortada, mais apertada em uma perna que na outra. Ela ouviu a torneira desligar quando bateu na porta e seu coração tropeçou no barulho da maçaneta sendo girada.

Será que ele estaria nu a apenas uma fina camada de madeira clara dela? Talvez vestisse apenas a tolha branca do banheiro em volta da cintura, os pelos negros colados ao corpo, vapor d'água se desprendendo da pele pálida, gotas pesadas deslizando até serem sugadas pelo algodão. Uma fresta na porta deixou escapar uma lâmina de fumaça acompanhada pela mão grande e úmida, estendida para ela. Ela ouviu o barbeador batendo na louça da pia enquanto cobria a mão dele com as roupas para dormir. Um momento de desatenção e o antebraço dela tocou-lhe as pontas dos dedos, deixando um rastro fresco que ardia em sua pele. Ele murmurou um agradecimento abafado e ela sentou-se no chão sorrindo, as costas apoiadas na madeira.

\- Quer um barbeador novo? Eu tenho um no guarda-roupa.

\- Não precisa.

\- Certeza? Esse não vai conseguir arrancar o seu rosto.

\- O que disse? – ele perguntou, abrindo novamente a porta alguns centímetros para ouvi-la melhor.

Ela sentiu o vapor arrepiar os seus pelos, o cheiro de sabonete e xampu acariciar suas narinas. Ela inalou pesadamente, fazendo uma nota mental de pesquisar como o mesmo cheiro pode mudar completamente de uma pessoa para outra.

\- Você disse alguma coisa? – insistiu ele

\- Ahn... não foi nada. – ela respondeu com um sorriso na voz, a mão em concha cobrindo o rastro molhado em seu antebraço.

Ele parecia confortável naquelas roupas. Apenas um homem e uma mulher afastando os lençóis para dormir, um livro e um abajur em cada criado. Será que aquilo se tornaria fácil para ela antes que se tudo se desfizesse? Ela deitou e puxou os lençóis até o pescoço, o conjunto de algodão velho se arrastando contra a roupa de cama. Sentia-se tremer de tensão e estaria com câimbras antes que pegasse no sono. Ouvia o esporádico passar de páginas ao seu lado, uma muralha emocional bloqueando o seu olhar.

\- Diga.

\- Estou pensando tão alto assim?

\- O suficiente para atrapalhar a minha leitura.

Ela não conseguia virar-se para ele, mas sabia que fora uma resposta bem-humorada. Ela sorriu de novo.

\- Desculpe. Não consigo parar de pensar na injustiça disso tudo...

\- Desde que você não se habitue a interromper a minha leitura, não é tão grave.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Por que Hogwarts não conheceu esse seu senso de humor?

\- Conheceu sim. Só não entendeu.

Ela calou-se de novo no ruído de seus pensamentos.

\- Você quer me tocar.

Para a sorte dela, não era uma pergunta, porque ela não sabia se conseguiria responder. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, mas dessa vez seca e fresca. Hermione fechou os olhos com firmeza antes de entregar sua mão a ele. Ele tinha o toque de uma nuvem e ela se sentiu mais confiante, sabendo que poderia se desvencilhar quando quisesse. Outra nuvem alcançou sua mão e a levou à altura do rosto de Snape. Os dedos longos dele apenas a apoiavam e a conduziam. Ele deixou sua expiração escorrer pela palma da mão dela. Era como o vapor do banheiro. Os dedos dela estremeceram num espasmo.

\- Shh. Calma. Confie em mim.

\- Mmhmm.

Ela sentiu um dedo tocar a ponta de seu polegar e descer para o vale profundo antes do indicador, antes de subir até contornar a sua articulação e então a base da unha. Ele desenhou lentamente todo o contorno da mão dela se preparando para reconhecê-la na escuridão um dia e ela era somente uma mão confortavelmente envolta em nuvens. Uma unha desceu suave da ponta do dedo médio dela para o meio de sua palma e de lá para o seu punho.

\- Eu preciso que você olhe pra mim, Hermione.

Ela grunhiu uma negativa incerta ainda de olhos fechados.

\- Eu não vou te tocar, eu prometo. Bem, ao menos não vou tocar em nada além da sua mão. Olhe pra mim.

Ela não sabia o que esperava ver: se uma paisagem natural e sua mão envolta na névoa espessa, se um felino selvagem encarando-a como sua presa, se uma tempestade eletromagnética, se uma sinfonia, se uma tarde no parque com abelhas e sorvete de frutas. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, viu tudo isso.

Os olhos negros estavam sombrios em uma expressão branca, os cabelos desalinhados, ainda úmidos do banho. O livro estava aberto, o peito dele marcando a página onde ela o perturbara, e no pescoço dele, de tão pouca distância, ela podia observar a pulsação pelo tremular da pele. A mente dela se cobrava dizer algo que seus lábios não conseguiam formar, se cobrava uma decisão, um posicionamento, uma manifestação, mas antes de tudo, a mente dela captou a inquietude da dele. Ele não estava tranquilo nem em paz, não inteiramente. Em algum lugar além de seu próprio reflexo naquela escuridão, havia uma tormenta acontecendo, com rajadas de vento e relâmpagos e gotas de chuva do tamanho dos seus polegares. Ele era sufocantemente lindo.

Ela se atreveu a mover os dedos, a pedir que ele a soltasse, mesmo com medo de não saber o que fazer a seguir. Livre, sua mão tocou o rosto dele, a pele pálida e fria. Desceu lenta pelo pescoço até aquela área, semi-encoberta pelas roupas macias, que quase lhe custara a vida. Ele apenas engoliu, e ela nem teria notado se não estivesse tão concentrada em seu toque. Ela queria dizer que estava tudo bem, que o pior já havia passado e o que ainda havia nele apenas o tornava mais belo. Mas não era assim que se comunicavam. Ela espalmou a mão sobre a cicatriz em um ângulo um pouco estranho, um pouco desconfortável. Estava começando a entender, começando a saber onde buscar pelos sinais. Observou o peito coberto de azul-marinho parar de respirar por alguns segundos. _Criatura tola_ – sorriu ela – _Tão excepcionalmente poderoso, tão profundamente forte, tão descomedidamente nobre, tão intensamente lindo e ainda assim tão insanamente tolo_.

Ela deixou a mão sobre o ferimento antigo. O mal nunca pode ser extirpado pela raiz, sempre deixa lembranças. Aquela cicatriz estava ligada à alma dele, era o ponto final de vinte anos de sua vida. Ela desceu a mão para o antebraço esquerdo. Aquele era o ponto inicial. Ele estremeceu quando os dedos delicados se fecharam ali. Vinte tenebrosos anos, quase a sua idade, aprisionados entre duas marcas. O que havia entre elas provavelmente construíra tudo que ele era. Era claro que ele não tinha orgulho de seu caminho, mas como não se orgulhar de seu destino final, se ela própria se orgulhava simplesmente de poder tocá-lo?

Sem deixar que sua mão sequer resvalasse em qualquer outro lugar, ele envolveu inesperadamente envolveu a mão dela. Não foi um aperto firme, tinha apenas a intensidade necessária para tirá-la dali e interromper-lhe o pensamento.

\- Desculpe – murmurou ela, afastando a mão e o olhar.

\- Não. Desculpe você a mim, Hermione. – respondeu, misterioso. – Desculpe você a mim.

Ela permaneceu presa aos olhos dele por alguns instantes, com um sorriso macio nos lábios. Pensou tê-lo visto desviar o foco para sua boca. A imaginação pode se tornar poderosa sob certas circunstâncias.

Ela ensaiou algumas sílabas do que diria antes de deixar que sua voz saísse.

\- P-posso deitar no seu peito? – _Droga._

\- Tem certeza?

Ela assentiu apenas, com medo de gaguejar novamente.

Snape passou o braço por baixo da cabeça dela, deixando que ela se aconchegasse como preferisse. Ela deitou o rosto na camisa velha, sentindo a respiração dele movê-la suavemente para cima e para baixo. Era como andar a cavalo em câmera lenta. Ele pegou o livro e voltou a ler em silêncio.

Depois de poucos minutos ela se remexeu inquieta. E então de novo e de novo.

\- Tudo bem, criança. Eu imaginei mesmo que seria demais pra você.

Ela balançou a cabeça resmungando.

\- Não é isso. É só que não tem lugar para o meu braço de baixo... – grunhiu aborrecida.

Ele pareceu se divertir.

\- Para mim, estava ótimo.

\- Mpff. – e virou-se para o outro lado da cama. Adormeceu pouco depois, antes que ele a cobrisse e desligasse a luz.


	6. Chapter 6

Romance. Juro que não abandonei a Investigação.

Divirtam-se.

* * *

\- E quanto aos espinhos?

\- O que tem eles?

\- O que faremos com eles? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

\- Superar. Enfaixar as mãos. Continuar.

O ar frio e úmido a acalmava por dentro. Se ficasse lá por tempo suficiente, talvez em vinte anos tivesse a mesma tranquilidade dele.

* * *

Ela acordou com o dia já claro e os pios de uma coruja no andar de baixo. Enquanto tomava uma rápida chuveirada, tentava registrar a noite passada em sua mente. Ele passara a noite com ela, dormira em sua cama, sob os mesmos lençóis, ela estivera completamente indefesa por horas e horas a fio e ele não a ferira, nem a tocara. Ela confiara nele o suficiente para se deixar pegar no sono na sua presença. Houve um tempo em que Hermione tivera certeza que isso nunca aconteceria. Harry quebrara o paradigma certa vez, mas isso não tornou tudo mais fácil. Era seu amigo desde a infância, casado com sua melhor amiga, ela estava a um andar de distância do seu quarto, no sofá; pelo amor de deus, por quase dois anos ela pensara até mesmo que ele era gay. Claro que fora apenas um acidente alcoólico que ela tivesse adormecido antes que ele fosse embora, mas na noite passada o vinho já havia abandonado seu sistema quando decidiu colocar o travesseiro de Snape ao lado do seu. Fora diferente. Fora quase... natural.

O que quer que houvesse de natural em ter o maior herói de guerra vivo do mundo bruxo lendo G. Orwell em sua cama, claro.

Depois de se secar e vestir, desceu as escadas seguindo o cheiro de café até a cozinha. Parou na porta, observando-o compenetrado, fazendo ovos e cogumelos enquanto o café terminava de passar. Poderia se acostumar com isso. Mas não queria.

Com medo de constrangê-lo, tentou fazer tudo parecer corriqueiro, abrindo a geladeira e servindo dois copos de suco de laranja.

\- Industrializado? Jogue fora.

\- Não! – ela fez um beicinho divertido enquanto ele tomava os copos de suas mãos e jogava tudo na pia. – Eu gosto de suco de laranja...

\- Um copo de poção do morto-vivo vai te matar do mesmo jeito, mas é mais natural.

Ele serviu o café na bancada, acompanhado de pães na chapa e os ovos com cogumelos. Sentou-se ao lado dela para comer estendendo um pergaminho timbrado com o brasão de Hogwarts. Ela começou a ler com um ar desconfiado enquanto ele explicava.

\- Ontem de madrugada eu escrevi para Minerva pedindo que ela me liberasse das aulas até o fim da nossa lua-de-mel. A resposta chegou agora a pouco.

 _Prezado Professor Snape;_

 _É com grande prazer que o libero dos seus encargos escolares pelos próximos vinte dias, ainda que me pese a consciência pela pobre criatura que deverá ocupar-lhe esse tempo._

 _Mas não pense que o faço por mero altruísmo, meu caro, pois que meus cabelos brancos, meu cargo e meu kilt me privam de certos hábitos humanos. Libero-o na simples condição que traga a mim sua encantadora noiva para uma breve visita._

 _Há muito que não a vejo, por Merlin, creio que desde sua formatura. Como temo que depois de casada ela jamais me perdoe por não tê-la resgatado de suas garras, gostaria de desfrutar de uns poucos minutos em sua companhia._

 _Apelo, não para sua incipiente generosidade, mas para sua piedade infinita: permita àquela boa alma alguns instantes de calmaria antes de lançá-la à tempestade._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Diretora Minerva McGonagall._

\- Não sei como o Ministério não o casou com ela, vocês parecem saídos de um filme B dos anos oitenta. – ela disse mastigando despreocupada.

\- Assim como o suco industrializado, isso não tem graça, senhorita. – ele respondeu apontando a carta.

\- Ela só quer conversar. Eu realmente estou devendo uma visita a ela...

Ele terminou de mastigar um bocado de cogumelos e limpou os lábios no gruadanapo.

\- Eu preciso pegar algumas mudas de roupas em Hogwarts. Quer me acompanhar?

Subitamente excitada com a perspectiva de rever seu antigo lar, Hermione estalou um beijo no rosto de Snape, sorrindo mais que seus lábios lhe permitiam.

Ela recolheu as louças com rapidez e começou a lavá-las ainda balançando-se nas pontas dos pés de alegria. Talvez contagiado, Snape passou um braço por cada um dos lados dela alcançando a pia para lavar as mãos. Em um espasmo, Hermione deixou a xícara ensaboada escorregar de suas mãos e espatifar-se no chão da cozinha.

\- Desculpe – murmurou ela se encolhendo e saindo de entre os braços longos dele. – Eu... F-foi sem querer. – ela abaixou-se para começar a juntar os cacos.

Com um aceno de varinha, ele reparou a xícara e a pousou na bancada. Suspirando pesadamente, ele disse:

\- Isso não vai funcionar se você continuar se desculpando, e não entender que vamos seguir o seu tempo, Hermione.

\- Talvez nós não tenhamos o meu tempo, Severus. – ela não obteve uma réplica.

Ele sentou no banco alto e a puxou para si até que ela estivesse quase entre as suas pernas.

\- Eu agi sem pensar. Não queria assustar você.

Havia um arrependimento tão profundo na voz dele, que Hermione se encolheu. Não olhava para ela, mas para as suas mãos entrelaçadas com as dela em seu colo. Só aquilo bastaria para fazer o coração de Hermione partir-se como a xícara que lavava. Ela passou os braços em volta do corpo dele, apertando-o com mais força do que gostaria, um sentimento quase maternal se apossando de si.

\- Foi só um susto, meu amor. Não foi nada. – para seu completo horror, Snape pousou as mãos em seus quadris, entre suave e cansado, e deitou o rosto em seu ombro. _Oh. Meu. Deus._

Ela apoiou a nuca dele com uma mão, e acariciou-lhe as costas com a outra. Não fora só o susto que ele lhe dera, havia uma culpa muito mais profunda ali, mas ela não saberia dizer do que se tratava. Por privá-la do tempo do qual ela precisava, provavelmente, mas eram as normas do Ministério, como ele poderia se sentir culpado por isso? Como pode a guilhotina ser acusada pelas cabeças que cortou? E além de tudo, não era exatamente como se ela não quisesse. Ele precisava entender que estava se aproximando de um animal selvagem: era preciso dar um pequeno passo a cada bocado de comida que se oferece. Em alguns momentos ele vai se afastar, em alguns momentos ele vai se aproximar, o conflito não vai desaparecer da noite para o dia, mas vai diminuir com o tempo, até a confiança se estabelecer completamente. Agora era a vez de o bichinho retribuir.

Ela tirou as mãos dele por um mínimo instante, apenas para colocar os braços dele realmente em volta da sua cintura, pedindo por um contato mais profundo. Sentiu o corpo dele ficar tenso imediatamente, mas segurou as palavras em sua boca e apenas retornou as mãos para a posição que se encontravam antes, apertando-o com mais firmeza agora.

Com o coração na garganta, ela esperou, até que os ombros largos relaxaram e os braços longos aconchegaram-se em suas curvas. Ela soltou dos pulmões o ar que não sabia que estava segurando e encostou a bochecha nos cabelos negros. Teria-o alojado dentro de si, caso acreditasse que seu corpo poderia ser um lugar seguro. Encheu o peito de munições prontas para disparar contra Minerva, assim que ela desse o primeiro tiro contra o homem que tinha nos braços.


	7. Chapter 7

Romance.

Divirtam-se

* * *

\- Você tem algum aliado em mente?

\- Talvez. Mas não conte com isso, Hermione. As pessoas têm o péssimo hábito de nos surpreender.

* * *

Aparataram fora dos portões de Hogwarts ainda antes das onze da manhã. Quase todos os alunos estavam em Hogsmeade para um agradável sábado de doces e cerveja amanteigada, e os corredores pareciam maiores do que ela se lembrava.

Minerva recebeu Snape com um esgar e Hermione com um abraço sufocante. Ela queria ver Hagrid, Flitwick, o Barão, Murta, e até Filtch e Mme Nor-r-ra, mas McGonagall pediu aos elfos que servissem almoço para duas pessoas em seus aposentos e caminhou de braços dados com Hermione até lá, fazendo perguntas que não esperavam por resposta. Ela teve tempo de lançar um último olhar de súplica para Snape por sobre o ombro da diretora, recebendo apenas um gesto de mãos dele que dizia claramente que ele não poderia salvá-la. Às vezes ele era divertido, mas às vezes ele era como o suco industrializado e as cartas da diretora: não tinha graça nenhuma.

\- Conte-me, minha querida, em que tem andado tão ocupada que não teve tempo de fazer-me uma mísera visita em três anos? Espero que esteja feliz em seu mestrado em aritmancia. É uma área bastante desafiadora, escolhida por poucos, mas eu nunca esperaria menos da senhorita.

\- Tive muitas saudades daqui, Diretora. Da senhora e de todos os outros. Estão em Hogsmeade com os alunos?

\- Ahn? Ah, sim, sim, é claro. Está com fome, certo? Veja só, a senhorita nos abandona por meros três anos e já está só pele e ossos. Pedirei sua sobremesa favorita, pudim de chocolate, correto? Sabia que temos um novo professor de poções? Draco está lecionando para as turmas do primeiro ao quinto ano. Ah, que tolice a minha, deve ser a idade, minha cara, ela chega para todos; é evidente que Severus já te contou isso!

\- Na verdade...

\- Acho que temos pernil com batatas e legumes assados... ou seriam grelhados? Mas me conte quem são seus professores...

A procissão de perguntas parecia não ter fim. Todo o castelo sofrera com a batalha e fora reformado, mas era tudo como ela se lembrava de seu sétimo ano. Apenas mais vazio. Ela olhou para o corredor que levava às masmorras. Em algum lugar lá em baixo, Snape preparava suas malas para passar três semanas com ela, a última delas em algum lugar da Itália em lua-de-mel. Queria ver como eram seus aposentos, queria ajudá-lo a dobrar suas roupas, queria conhecer o que mais ele vestia, com o que dormia, que cor eram suas cortinas e suas toalhas, saber se usava chinelos em casa, se tinha roupas de banho ( _é claro que não, Hermione, de quem você acha que está falando? De Viktor Krum?_ ), se sua cama tinha dosséis, se tinha uma estante particular e que livros tinha, o que lia antes de dormir, quais periódicos assinava... Mas Minerva a tinha firmemente presa a seu braço, e continuava falando, e falando...

A Diretora tocou uma tapeçaria com a ponta da varinha e deu passagem a Hermione.

As paredes eram forradas de madeira e pesadas cortinas de veludo se estendiam do teto ao piso ocultando as janelas longas e estreitas. A lareira era encimada e emoldurada por um enorme relógio-cuco sem números, cada ponteiro uma pequena obra de arte. Havia duas portas encimadas por papel de parede cor de vinho. Todo o resto eram livros, fazendo Hermione precisar recorrer a toda a sua boa-educação londrina para não deixar a boa senhora falando sozinha e deleitar-se entre os volumes. "Severus provavelmente tem uma biblioteca quatro vezes maior." Pensou amargurada.

McGonagall fechou a porta atrás de si e um ruído de fechadura despertou Hermione dos seus devaneios. _Ela estava... trancando a porta?_

\- Agora ouça-me com atenção, mocinha. – Em um instante a boa senhora se fora e a austera professora de transfiguração estava de volta em toda a sua altivez, os olhos escoceses faiscavam tanto que Hermione temeu que uma fagulha atingisse as cortinas e toda Hogwarts se tornasse uma bola de fogo. – Todos temos um carinho especial por Severus, mas ele é como um filho para mim e eu nunca admitiria que ele se envolvesse com alguém que não esteja à altura dele. E saiba que isso é muito, muito além do que seus olhos podem enxergar. Não fosse por essa lei estúpida desse Ministério obtuso, ele teria uma escolha e para o seu próprio bem e do excelentíssimo senhor Ministro da Magia, eu espero que fosse mesmo a senhorita. Você está preparada para fazê-lo feliz?

Hermione perdeu a voz. Deixou-se cair na cadeira em frente à mesa retangular, completamente alheia aos pratos que surgiam à sua frente. Não conseguiria desviar os olhos de Minerva nem que quisesse, e temeu fazer movimentos bruscos.

\- É melhor ter uma resposta para me dar, Senhorita Granger, pois o seu silêncio aparvalhado não depõe a seu favor. Responda. Quanto esforço está disposta a fazer pela felicidade do homem que quase deu a vida pelo nosso mundo? O que te faz pensar que poderia estar à altura dele? – A diretora caminhava lenta e silenciosamente em círculos em torno de Hermione. Ela tinha certeza de que se respirasse errado a sua querida professora de poções estaria em sua garganta em um milésimo de segundo.

\- Prof-professora McGonagall, de toda a Grifinória, por que esse discurso se aplicaria justo a mim? Nenhum de nós nunca o defendeu ou respeitou tanto quanto eu!

\- Ora, querida, porque você não é mais uma aluna, não é mesmo? – A senhora se sentou na cadeira oposta a Hermione e começou a servi-la do almoço com tanta delicadeza que ela suspeitou que estivesse alucinando. – agora você é a noiva dele. – Automaticamente Hermione colocou o guardanapo de linho no colo, mas não fez menção de comer. – O homem que foi obrigado a defender a sua vida e a de seus amigos com a dele própria agora é seu orgulhoso noivo e eu não estaria esperando demais em desejar que a senhorita seja capaz de retribuir-lhe o favor, não?

\- D-diretora, é claro que eu...

\- Nada é claro aqui, minha querida. Não vê? Os melhores de nós viraram as costas para Severus. Não apenas uma vez, não apenas durante a guerra, mas durante toda a vida dele. Você ouviu isso, senhorita? Não, não deve ter ouvido. Eu disse "Toda. A. Vida." Pense em duas vezes a sua parca idade de abandono, humilhações, abuso físico, mental, emocional... e você ainda não terá a menor ideia do que Severus sofreu. Por anos eu não soube como aquele homem que você se acha no direito de desposar conseguia se aguentar sobre suas próprias pernas. – Hermione engoliu em seco. Entre não estar preparada para ouvir aquilo e não querer saber de nada que Snape não quisesse lhe contar, ela precisava fazer Minerva se calar. – Desde a infância, tudo que ele conheceu foi dor e sofrimento. Ele era o garoto que escondia as marcas das surras que levava sob mangas longas durante todo o verão.

\- Professora ele...

\- Não acho que você algum dia compreenda o que eu digo, mas ele não precisa de uma garota mimada para fazer exigências em sua cama, senhorita. – aquilo estava muito, muito perto de ir longe demais. Minerva tinha o rosto muito vermelho e falava de dentes tão cerrados que poderiam se quebrar a qualquer momento – Eu nunca permitiria que ele se casasse com alguém que se acha boa demais para ele, simplesmente porque não há no mundo ser humano bruxo ou trouxa melhor que ele. Saiba que se você ferir ou magoar Severus Snape, eu vou ferir você. Se pensa que tirou a sorte grande, encontrando alguém para fazer todas as suas vontades... Pense. De. Novo.

\- Chega! – Hermione tremia dos pés à cabeça, mas as palavras, de alguma forma, encontraram o caminho para fora de sua boca. – Minerva, acaso acha que eu sou uma adolescente voluntariosa? Acaso acha que quero um escravo ao invés de um marido? Aliás, acaso acha que eu quero um marido? Eu não quero um marido, Minerva, eu quero o homem com quem vou me casar, Severus Snape. Seja ele o maior herói da Segunda Guerra Bruxa, seja ele o mais rigoroso professor de Hogwarts, seja ele o homem mais infeliz do mundo! – Ela precisou conter um soluço. Não tinha se dado conta das lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos. – Duvido muito que absolutamente qualquer mulher no mundo não se sentisse orgulhosa de tê-lo como esposo, caso se permitisse conhecer dois minutos da sua vida, eu sei. Mas mais que orgulhosa, eu estou consciente da minha responsabilidade, do meu dever de compensar seus quarenta anos de infelicidade e ingratidão e culpa e abusos. Não preciso de seu tinteiro para sublinhar os meus deveres, Minerva. E se me permite, não quero saber da sua boca nem mais uma palavra sobre a vida dele. Se, um dia, ele me achar digna de conhecê-lo a esse ponto, ele me fará pela segunda vez a mulher mais feliz do mundo, mas não me interessa o que ele não deseja que eu saiba. Por favor, não passe por cima da vontade dele como todos sempre fizeram. – Hermione limpou os olhos vermelhos no guardanapo branco e respirou fundo algumas vezes; uma infinidade de verdades que gostaria de falar a McGonagall desfilando atrás de seus dentes, mas achou melhor dar o assunto por encerrado. – O almoço parece delicioso, diretora. Nada como a comida de Hogwarts para por um coração no seu devido lugar, não é? – Certamente a diretora não era a única grifinória com o direito de ter dupla personalidade.

Minerva recostou-se na cadeira, finalmente permitindo que um grande e sincero sorriso brotasse lenta e continuamente de seus lábios finos até que enfim tomasse todo o seu rosto.

\- Não, Hermione. Nada como a comida de Hogwarts.

Snape bateu à porta da diretora precisamente duas horas depois de deixá-las a sós. Hermione sorriu ao vê-lo passar pela porta e Minerva sorriu ao vê-la sorrir. Não era necessário ser um grande legilimente para notar que algo estranho se passara ali, o clima estava pesado e Hermione tinha marcas prateadas descendo dos olhos.

\- Diretora McGonagall. – acenou ele, brevemente – Hermione. Podemos ir?

Ela concordou e se postou agilmente ao seu lado.

\- Foi um prazer reencontrá-la, Minerva. Tenha certeza que não me esquecerei de nada que você me disse. Espero que possa encontrar uns poucos minutos daqui a duas semanas para me conduzir ao altar. Seria uma honra e uma imensa alegria para mim. – e quis dizer cada palavra que disse.

Snape caminhou pelos corredores em silêncio, uma mão mal tocando o ombro de Hermione, a outra carregando com facilidade uma mala de couro que parecia incrivelmente pesada. Ao alcançarem os jardins, ele não pode mais se conter.

\- O que foi aquilo?

\- Nada, Severus. Só uma conversa amigável entre duas leoas.

\- Achei que ela tentaria persuadi-la a desistir do casamento.

\- Ah, mas ela tentou, meu querido, ela tentou. Só não pelos motivos que você imagina. – dizendo isso, ela tomou-lhe o braço e continuou a caminhada com o rosto suavemente pousado no ombro dele.


	8. Chapter 8

Romance

Divirtam-se

* * *

Ela deitou na grama úmida cobrindo o rosto com ambas as mãos.

\- Será que nós vamos conseguir fazer alguma coisa sozinhos?

\- Depois de tudo que eu disse, Hermione, em quem você ainda confia?

Ele não obteve resposta que não a brisa gélida a soprar suavemente em seu rosto.

* * *

\- Você, sua leoazinha atrevida, poderia me dizer como é possível que uma conversa sobre mim, não seja assunto meu?

Estava além até mesmo da mente poderosa de Hermione compreender a mudança no homem que desposaria. O primeiro encontro que tiveram depois da guerra fora pouco depois de receberem as cartas informando-os que o Ministério da Magia decidira que haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Naquele momento, ele já não era mais o Mestre de Poções que conhecera. Estava aéreo, a mente, antes afiada como uma navalha, estava dispersa, subjetiva, quase sonhadora. Naquele momento ela atribuíra a mudança ao fim dos trabalhos dele como duplo espião. Em seguida, à beira do lago ele a informara de suas suspeitas e tramaram juntos. Ele confiara nela, ele a tratara como uma parceira em um crime, como igual. Os planos que fizeram, naquele simples momento, recuperaram uma parte de sua auto-estima que ela não sabia estar perdida. Em seguida o falso jantar romântico regado a uma atitude verdadeiramente cavalheiresca. Então o comportamento militar diante do que acontecera a ela no Largo Grimmauld, quebrando-a em duas e reparando-a logo em seguida. O silencioso respeito com o qual ele a ouvira, o cuidado distante com o qual ele a tratara; tudo pré-moldado, fabricado; perfeito, claro, mas antinatural. No instante seguinte, como que para desconstruir a própria imagem na mente dela, ele foi doce, carinhoso, divertido, sensível... e pareceu incrivelmente espontâneo quando dormiram juntos. E por metade da manhã seguinte. Então, um segundo de distração e uma atitude minimamente mais ousada dele a levara de volta àquela noite de pesadelo. Só um flash, não mais, nada com o que ela não estivesse acostumada, mas para ele, parecia imperdoável. A culpa, o arrependimento que ela vira nele, queimara-lhe a alma como ferro em brasa. Mesmo que vivesse cem anos, nunca, nunca mais, reagiria mal a um gesto espontâneo daquele homem. Ela pensou que ele se fecharia em si mesmo, para sempre inalcançável, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele superou o episódio como quem pula um parágrafo especialmente desagradável em um livro. Voltara a ser divertido. Será que, como ele dissera, ele realmente sempre fora daquele jeito? Será que era culpa dela e somente dela nunca ter observado ou compreendido seu senso de humor? Agora que ela não mais o temia – ela o respeitava, mas não o temia mais – todas as injúrias, ofensas, injustiças que ele cometera, não passavam de piadas. Um tanto negras, é claro, mas realmente engraçadas. E todo esse tempo, a única constante em seu comportamento era a rígida moral militar forjada a fogo e enxofre.

\- Eu mereço ao menos uma resposta?

Arrancada de seu devaneio ela não pode evitar:

\- Você tem alguma remota ideia de quão maravilhoso você é?

Ele foi pego desprevenido. Seu silêncio não durou mais que alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para ela.

\- Arrã. O que vocês duas tricotaram sobre mim?

\- Sua perfeição brilha tanto que me ofusca a vista, Severus.

Estavam sentados tranquilos em uma pequena praça não muito longe da casa dela. Ele passara o braço em torno da cintura dela e a mantinha suavemente pressionada contra si, aparentemente apenas para garantir a ela que sua irritação era falsa. Ela sentara-se de costas para ele e recostara-se na lateral de seu corpo. Ela se sentia displicentemente íntima dele. Ele parecia confortável com aquela proximidade quase invasiva. Eles pareciam... normais. Mesmo que "normais" fosse o último adjetivo que merecessem.

\- Sonserinazinha...

\- Eei! Não precisa ofender.

\- Me. Conte. – Ele disse no seu melhor tom ameaçador. A vibração da sua voz fazendo cócegas no coração de Hermione.

\- Eu pensei que ninguém mais conseguia ver isso, Severus. Eu pensei que o seu brilho fizesse todos desviarem o olhar.

Ele grunhiu.

\- Mas parece que quem se arriscar a olhar por tempo suficiente, vai acabar vendo o mesmo que eu. É só uma questão de tempo.

\- Isso é uma resposta torpe à minha pergunta?

Ela voltou-se para ele, corajosamente olhando-o nos olhos.

\- Isto é tudo que você vai ter: Minerva é nossa aliada. Em toda e qualquer situação; podemos confiar nela.

Ele assentiu calado.

Naquela noite ela pediu para preparar o jantar. Ele ficara pesquisando e executando os mais poderosos feitiços de proteção que encontrara em sua biblioteca em todo o perímetro da casa dela. Pela sua recusa em receber ajuda, ela suspeitava que alguns flertavam com magia negra. Ali se impantava o embrião de uma nova versão da Ordem da Fênix. Hermione pensou em hipogrifos e basiliscos para substituir a Fênix, mas nada seria nobre o bastante, e em sua nobreza, ele nunca abraçaria um nome. Ela desejou som todas as suas forças, enquanto dispunha os talheres sobre a mesa pequena que libertá-lo de si a tornasse digna dele, ignorando solenemente o paradoxo contido em seu desejo.

\- Por quanto tempo as proteções vão durar?

\- Vinte e quatro horas. Então vai ser preciso reforçá-las. Ou refazê-las.

\- Então nós podemos...

\- Falar sobre tudo que falamos no primeiro dia.

\- Certo. Então... tenho uma dúvida. Você não incluiu Rita Skeeter entre os convidados do nosso casamento. Eu posso convidá-la?

\- Claro – ele respondeu, franzindo as sobrancelhas em confusão, mas não perguntando mais nada.

\- Eu sei que ela me odeia, eu também a odeio, com todas as minhas forças. Ela é fútil, oportunista e vulgar. Mas tenho a impressão que ela será uma aliada importante. – Hermione pensava resignada na matéria que a animaga não registrada escreveria sobre seu casamento.

\- Ela tem seu preço, Hermione. E posso garantir que agora é um preço que você pode pagar.

\- Mm... sobre isso... Ainda está me incomodando as proporções da nossa lista de convidados... – ela falou com a delicadeza que o assunto demandava.

\- Isso não vai ser problema. A Poções Prince vai muito bem, obrigado.

\- Mas é isso mesmo que me incomoda. A festa deveria ser responsabilidade da família da noiva...

\- Você é tão antiquada que eu me sinto um adolescente transgressor. O pior é que você só aplica seu anacronismo a você mesma. Em todo o resto é a bruxa mais revolucionária que eu conheço. Liberdade aos elfos, mas não à Sra Snape. É ridículo. – à parte do tom bem humorado, ela sabia que a crítica dele nesse ponto era séria.

\- É que... eu não sei o que fazer. Não sei como me desculpar pelo que estou fazendo com você, Severus. E todas as formas de te compensar que me ocorrem passam, hora ou outra, pelos valores dos meus pais. Ou avós...

\- Ou tribo de homens das cavernas que deu origem à sua família. Ficaria mais à vontade se eu acertasse a sua cabeça com uma clava e a arrastasse para as masmorras de Hogwarts?

\- Eu estou tentando falar sério.

\- Eu também. Na medida que o seu comportamento absurdo me permite.

Ela não imaginou que ser repreendida por seu futuro marido pudesse doer mais que pelo seu antigo professor. Calou-se.

Snape deixou uma respiração profunda escapar de seus lábios, o que não a fez se sentir nem um pouco melhor.

\- Hermione. Olhe pra mim.

Não sem esforço, ela o fez.

\- Até um relógio quebrado acerta as horas duas vezes por dia, Hermione.

Ela o olhou, confusa. Ele pareceu abandonar essa linha de pensamento rapidamente.

\- Você não é uma companhia desagradável, e tem sido uma aliada não desprovida de valor.

Ela realmente não sabia o que fazer com aquilo.

\- Obrigada... eu acho?

Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez.

\- Não consigo pensar mais claramente que isso com você do outro lado da mesa. Posso te pedir para vir para o meu colo, só por um instante?

Ela corou e foi. Ele se afastou um pouco da mesa para que houvesse espaço para ela em seu colo.

\- Eu absolutamente não sei como te agradecer por todo o suor e sangue que você está investindo nessa empreitada. – ele apoiou a testa na têmpora dela – Eu nunca poderia desejar sequer a terça parte do que você está fazendo. Eu também sinto muito que você, de todas as pessoas, dentre todas as situações, seja obrigada a isso. Esse sentimento de culpa não é exclusividade sua, minha querida. Mas a desculpa do "bem maior" me vem com vergonhosa facilidade, quando penso nos nossos objetivos. Força do hábito, suponho. Eu preciso evitar esses seus sentimentos por eles espelharem tão bem os meus. Você é melhor do que os mais ousados sonhos, Hermione. Então, eu te peço, vamos superar essa culpa reflexa, nós dois, antes que nos consuma...

Ela silenciou os lábios dele com os seus. Deixou que ele sentisse o gosto das lágrimas na sua boca. "Eu o amo. Que Merlin me ajude." – pensou.

Ele congelou por alguns instantes e depois se entregou aos lábios macios dela. À língua carente, aos carinhos serenos. Parecia com medo de tocá-la com firmeza, de segurar seu rosto entre as mãos e tomar sua boca com a dele. Corria as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto dela, o polegar pela linha da mandíbula, penteava o cabelo volumoso para trás, descia as mãos pelas suas costas até a linha da cintura, e então voltava a acariciar os seus cachos.

Ela sentia necessidade do toque dele, de algo que dissesse que ele não apenas permitia como também desejava aquele beijo, mas as mãos dele eram suaves o bastante para mantê-la em dúvida. Se quisesse, poderia desvencilhar-se dele sem esforço, e isso demonstrava que ele não se importaria em deixá-la ir. E, portanto, não a queria. Decidida a esclarecer sua incerteza, Hermione pressionou um pouco mais seu corpo contra ele, deixou que seus seios se comprimissem contra o peito de Snape, os braços dela o apertaram contra si e assim o seguraram, e ela se concentrou na sensação que o corpo dele lhe causava. Era quente, trêmula, ansiosa e um tanto assustadora. Tão intensa que por alguns momentos ela se esqueceu de observá-lo.

Snape abraçou-a com vontade estalando sua coluna, mas parou de súbito depois de alguns instantes. Curiosa para saber por que ele afrouxara seu carinho, ela rompeu o beijo, segurando-lhe com delicadeza a mandíbula e procurando seus olhos.

Hermione não sabia o que esperava encontrar, o que tornava seu estudo muito mais difícil. Ele parecia quase tranquilo. Salvo por uma ou outra expressão preocupada. Queria sorrir-lhe, mas seu rosto se recusava. Será que ele esperava que eu estivesse assustada, arrependida?

Ele segurou o olhar castanho com firmeza. Sondando. Procurando. Escavando. Fazendo-a corar sob o peso da sua observação. Ele poderia estar vendo absolutamente qualquer coisa ali: seus pais, seus amigos, seus sentimentos. Ela não iria impor barreira alguma. Era toda dele. Quando ele deu sua pesquisa nos olhos dela por encerrada, partiu para as faces, o nariz, a boca. Com a mão na lateral do rosto dela ele traçou com o polegar os lábios que beijara. Ela finalmente sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo-o afastar a mão mais rapidamente do que seria natural.

\- Cócegas. – explicou ela, tímida.

Ele assentiu calado, deixando Hermione a se perguntar se estivera certa ao julgar ser ela o animal arisco da relação.

Estalou um beijo rápido no rosto dele e se levantou, pegando-o pela mão.

\- Louças? – convidou ela, contendo o sorriso.


	9. Chapter 9

Vejam vocês, um capítulo com foco no mistério!

Divirtam-se, mas antes...

Pessoas comentarísticas lindas da mamãe, muito, muito, muito obrigada a vocês todas. Agradeci a maioria em particular, mas queria fazer aqui também. É piegas dizer isso, mas não escreveria se não fosse por vocês.

A quem está lendo sem comentar, obrigada também.

Lara Depr, vc tá anônima e não consigo conversar por mensagem privada contigo, então, sua linda, obrigada. É muito legal quando as pessoas comentam capítulo a capítulo.

Agora sim, divirtam-se.

* * *

\- E quando vamos estudar o caso, as evidências, as pistas, as provas..?

\- Tudo a seu tempo. E devo te lembrar que tudo que temos são suspeitas, fatos que, isolados, não significam nada, mas que, juntos, podem sugerir um golpe de estado.

\- Golpe? Para tomar o poder? Mas isso seria como...

\- Como fizeram aqueles que foram derrotados, sim. Esse menos sangrento, mais velado.

\- Mas estão se tornando o que combateram.

\- E estão combatendo os sintomas com poções que agravam a causa.

Ela se calou, recebendo com gratidão o vento gelado do Lago Negro no rosto. A paisagem e o clima acalmavam seu espírito e estimulavam sua mente, a distraíam do contexto terrível no qual em breve estaria inserida, permitindo uma análise da montanha a partir da planície.

\- E o que foi uma luta pela igualdade, se tornou vingança.

\- Todo poder corrompe, Hermione.

* * *

Depois de recolhidos e lavados os pratos e talheres, Hermione arrastou o sofá e retirou quadros das paredes. Transfigurou toda a parede em um quadro branco, enquanto Snape colocava sobre a pequena mesa de jantar uma caixa de recortes de jornais bruxos com matérias, fotos, obituários, diversas páginas da coluna social relatando principalmente casamentos e as formalidades pós-guerra. A caixa viera encolhida dentro da mala de Snape e fora deixada de lado naquela tarde. Agora precisavam voltar ao trabalho.

Ela já havia lido algumas daquelas matérias, mas, quando vistas da forma como ele as colocara – um acervo de informações recolhidas ao longo de três anos – ela sentiu um calafrio na espinha: Não havia a menor chance de que ele estivesse errado. Nascidos trouxas estavam se casando com puros-sangue. Dentre aqueles que ela conhecia, poucos pareciam ter qualquer afinidade real entre si. Ela grifou com canetas de cores diferentes os nomes dos bruxos simpatizantes a cada uma das causas e perguntou sobre pessoas desconhecidas a Snape. Alguns casamentos, especialmente aqueles que envolviam altos cargos no ministério, aconteceram entre bruxos de mesmo alinhamento. Esses nomes foram circulados e cuidadosamente anotados no quadro branco como possíveis suspeitos e fotos destas pessoas foram afixadas magicamente na parede.

Hermione desenhou uma coluna à parte para aqueles noivos e noivas cujas futuras esposas e maridos haviam morrido antes do casamento. Snape fez uma legenda rápida relacionando as cores usadas por ela e seu significado, em seguida a ajudou a categorizar os recortes.

No fundo da caixa estavam as notícias diretamente relacionadas à lei matrimonial. Snape coletara recortes de diversos jornais, ingleses e estrangeiros, que haviam abordado o assunto. Hermione lera apenas a matéria publicada pelo Profeta Diário, pois estava escrevendo seu projeto de mestrado, cursando o último ano em Hogwarts e se preparando para os NIEM's, entre todas as festividades para as quais era chamada. Faltava tempo. Além disso, achara que já tinha escolhido o homem com quem ficaria até o fim de seus dias, faltara, portanto, também interesse. Estava lendo uma reportagem francesa que saíra no Magie Imprimé quando ele terminou a organização e, com um sorriso mal disfarçado, entregou o recorte a ele.

\- Achei que o mestrado em Beauxbatons exigisse francês fluente.

\- E exige. - ela respondeu simplesmente, recebendo dele um arquear de sobrancelha.

Ele limpou a garganta e começou a ler a matéria em voz alta, exigindo de Hermione mais que toda a sua força de vontade para não beijá-lo novamente. Os "r"s arrastados pela voz dele pareciam a língua dos anjos.

A versão mais comum contava sobre uma profecia encontrada nos escombros do escritório do próprio Alvo Dumbledore após a batalha de Hogwarts. Surpreendentemente nenhum jornal reproduzira integralmente a profecia, mas todos diziam se tratar da única esperança de vida para o mundo mágico: a multiplicação. Chamou a atenção de Hermione um par de matérias mais extensas que informavam que a profecia era a confirmação de que apenas a tolerância poderia gerar os frutos certos para repovoar o mundo mágico, livrando-o da semente plantada por Voldemort. Notícias posteriores relatavam que estudiosos já estavam desenvolvendo um artefato capaz de selecionar os casais com maior afinidade e que seriam capazes de produzir maior número de descendentes mágicos. A identidade desses estudiosos permanecia um mistério, mas os jornalistas responsáveis pelas matérias mais completas tiveram seus nomes e fotos anexados ao quadro.

Hermione quase caiu da cadeira ao ver em um jornal austríaco o nome Weasley sendo citado. Tentou e tentou compreender o que dizia a matéria, mas não dominava a língua alemã o suficiente, então, sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Snape para que ele traduzisse a matéria. Ele tentava ensinar algo da língua complexa para ela lendo em voz alta e explicando as elaboradas conjugações alemãs, mas ela própria tinha perdido as esperanças de entender. Se francês parecia a língua dos anjos, só um demônio seria tão sedutor quanto Severus lendo em alemão.

Ele aparentemente sequer correra os olhos pela matéria, tamanha foi a surpresa estampada em seu rosto quando viu do que se tratava. Interrompeu a lição no mesmo minuto e apenas contou a ela do que se tratava.

\- Essa matéria diz que William Weasley foi o portador da profecia que gerou a lei. Você ouviu algo sobre isso, Hermione? – Snape desabara no sofá. A expressão do mestre de poções estava de volta em seu rosto pálido, uma águia mergulhando na direção da sua presa. – Ele precisaria ter feito essa profecia antes da Batalha de Hogwarts para que ela estivesse no escritório de Alvo. O que você sabe sobre ele?

Aquele era o Snape objetivo, focado, concentrado. Ela o vira infinitas vezes quando ele observava os alunos lidarem com ingredientes perigosos. Aquele Snape caminharia sobre brasas para impedir um erro particularmente grave de um aluno. Aquele Snape não admitia erros. Hermione concentrou-se o máximo que pôde para se lembrar de qualquer informação relevante.

\- Bem... Sobre o Will... Ele sempre foi um pouco distante, mesmo antes da Torre d – como ela poderia falar sobre aquilo? Como ela poderia se referir à noite em que Comensais da Morte invadiram Hogwarts, quando o homem que amava havia matado Dumbledore? Ele havia sido inocentado dos pecados que cometera em nome do "Bem Maior", mas teria ele próprio se perdoado? Ele tinha os olhos pregados nela, perfurando agudamente seus pensamentos; não aceitaria meias palavras, era tarde demais. – de Astronomia. Will foi ferido por Grayback no rosto. Foi um corte feio e isso afetou muito ele. Não só pela aparência, mas pelo risco da licantropia, e depois disso ele ficou ainda mais recluso. Eu encontrei Fleur Delacour, esposa dele, umas poucas vezes em Paris, enquanto fazia o mestrado em Beauxbatons, mas ela sempre dizia apenas que estava tudo bem e que ela estava tentando engravidar. Ele nunca estava com ela, nunca o vi indo buscá-la, ou deixá-la no banco onde ela trabalhava, mas ela não parecia solitária, parecia feliz e animada. Nunca conversamos mais longamente, eu tinha medo de que ela perguntasse sobre os outros,... sobre mim... Não que isso fosse muito a cara dela, mas eu sempre preferi não arriscar.

Snape arrastou a mão grande pelo rosto, claramente impaciente.

\- E o senhor Weasley, Hermione? Quando vocês se encontravam ele parecia contemplativo, aéreo, costumava falar de forma misteriosa ou passar longos períodos, dias ou semanas, calado?

\- O pouco contato que tive com Will não foi suficiente para muita coisa, mas ele nunca me pareceu o tipo místico, era bem prático e objetivo, aliás. Gostava de conversar sobre tudo que não envolvia magia, era muito curioso quanto aos trouxas, provavelmente por causa do pai. Depois que ele foi ferido, com certeza ficou mais calado. Às vezes pensávamos que ele tivesse desenvolvido algum grau de depressão e Molly se preocupou com isso até o fim. Quando estava só com a família ele se soltava um pouco e ria e contava piadas de escritório. Você acha que o trauma pode ter dado a ele o dom da profecia?

\- Não o trauma, Hermione, mas mesmo um pequeno grau de licantropia, ainda que não ativa, sem transformações, pode aguçar os sentidos da vítima, o que se estende ao sexto sentido. E o isolamento pode sim facilitar o desenvolvimento de dons místicos pré-existentes, por isso muitos profetas são eremitas com pouco ou nenhum contato com a sociedade.

Era tudo que Hermione não queria ouvir. Sabia que havia dúvidas o bastante para justificar uma rápida viagem a Paris. Ela deixou-se afundar no sofá sob o peso da tarefa que certamente teria pela frente, olhando as próprias mãos sujas de tinta em seu colo.

Snape, sem aviso, pegou uma de suas mãos e a apertou com firmeza e carinho, assegurando-a sem palavras de que estava ali, com ela, confortando-a o quanto podia, e ela se sentiu egoísta e infantil por precisar daquilo. Ela havia trazido à tona o que, provavelmente, fora o episódio mais difícil da vida dele, quando, não sem motivos, matara o homem que o chamava de filho, que agia como um pai, protetor e cuidadoso, não apenas com ele, mas com todos à sua volta. Ela se perguntou se um dia eles se sentariam no sofá, acenderiam a lareira. e conversariam sobre seus dias de espião, sobre o que ele fizera e sobre o que não pudera fazer.

"Idiota" – sorriu conformada, voltando para as reportagens e matérias que lia, relia e classificava.


	10. Chapter 10

Feliz Natal atrasado, pessoas lindas.

Obrigada de coração pelos comentários. LaraDepr, também apanhei - e apanho até hoje - desse site. Preocupa não, tento te responder sempre aqui na intro.

Capítulo de romance.

Divirtam-se.

* * *

\- Então tudo bem pra você? – ela perguntou olhando para a grama entre seus dedos. Nunca poderia dizer se conseguira disfarçar a insegurança em sua voz.

\- Eu estou aqui, não estou?

Ela teve medo de olhá-lo e ver que não era verdade.

* * *

Era mais de meia noite quando, cansados, foram dormir. Deixaram tudo como estava, a sala ampla e bem iluminada, transformada no escritório do Quartel General da resistência. Era estranho imaginar que anos de uma pesquisa tão sigilosa estavam agora tão próximos da luz do sol, fisicamente apenas atrás de uma camada de cortinas e uma de vidro. As proteções mágicas, entretanto estavam por toda parte, camada após camada, após camada. Havia proteção contra trouxas, contra bruxos, contra criaturas mágicas, contra artefatos espiões; haviam proteções sonoras, visuais, ilusões e gatilhos diversos com finalidades diversas; havia também magia negra. Ela nunca conseguiria dizer do que se tratava ou com quais objetivos estava ali devido à grande falha que havia em sua formação escolar: As artes das trevas. A política de combate a Voldemort impedira que ela recebesse aulas sobre o assunto e a maior parte do que sabia era derivada de seu próprio estudo e esforço solitário. Evidentemente seu conhecimento, assim como o de praticamente qualquer bruxo ou bruxa contrário às ideias de Voldemort, não era páreo para o de Snape. Era um lugar seguro.

Diante dos fatos, não restavam muitas alternativas que não descobrir onde William Weasley morava, e pareceu de bom tom a ambos entregar os convites de casamento pessoalmente, ao menos para as pessoas mais próximas. Senão por todos os outros Harry merecia esse cuidado, merecia ter uma chance de conversar com o futuro esposo de sua melhor amiga, mesmo que só para se livrar da impressão que nunca poderiam se dar bem.

Snape escreveu de próprio punho convites para um jantar na noite seguinte para Harry e Neville, estendendo-os a um acompanhante, cada. Obviamente Neville levaria Parvati Patil e Harry levaria Gina, assim teriam as informações necessárias sem levantar suspeitas. Hermione, um tanto nauseada, convidou Lucius e Draco para um almoço no fim de semana. Não houve carinhos ou análises mútuas naquela noite, estavam exaustos e o dia seguinte seria longo. Hermione adormeceu com o livro de aritmancia sobre o peito antes que terminasse a segunda página.

A manhã chuvosa encontrou ambos se esbarrando na cozinha, apressados em preparar o café. Precisavam fazer compras para o jantar, endereçar convites, combinar e informar o cerimonial Momentos Mágicos sobre os últimos detalhes da festa de casamento. Snape arrancou gargalhadas de Hermione com seu desconforto ao entrar no sedan azulado com a garota ao volante. Atraíram olhares no supermercado trouxa, mas nenhum dos dois se importou muito: Tinham o tempo contado e iriam cozinhar juntos. Tudo pelo bem-maior.

Snape a surpreendeu, desculpando-se por precisar sair. Gostaria de entregar os convites para seu sócio e seu enteado pessoalmente, assim o jantar não precisaria tratar de assuntos de negócios. Ela passara dois anos morando só, quer em Paris, quer na casa que fora de seus pais, podia passar duas horas sozinha, ele não precisava se desculpar.

Haviam optado por uma entrada simples de torradas temperadas com ervas e manteiga, seguidas de salmão com molho cítrico, purê de batatas e vegetais no vapor e mousse de frutas vermelhas de sobremesa. O mousse já estava na geladeira e as batatas prontas para serem amassadas quando ele voltou.

Hermione serviu chá quente e pudim yorkshire com geleia na mesa de centro, para que ele não precisasse se levantar do sofá e tomou o cuidado de falar em voz baixa. Ele parecia ter acabado de sair da lavadora de roupas: Estava cansado, as roupas negras um tanto amarfanhadas e os cabelos desalinhados. Nada que não fosse comum a qualquer pessoa que ela conhecesse, Harry seria parabenizado no Ministério se fosse trabalhar tão elegante, mas não a ele. Acrescentou um comprimido para dor de cabeça e água fresca ao lanche.

\- Conversa difícil com os Malfoy? – ela arriscou.

\- Vem cá. – sussurrou ele, no limite da audição de Hermione, esperando até que ela se sentasse ao seu lado. Ela sentiu o peito arder.

Hermione pegou uma mão longa entre as suas e beijou-lhe os nós de cada um dos dedos com o cenho franzido de preocupação. O que quer que tenha acontecido, não fora nada bom. Ele mantinha o corpo voltado na direção dela e o rosto baixo, escondido pelos cabelos e ela deduziu que ele queria muito contar algo a ela, mas não sabia como. Ela sentiu a pressão inerente de ajudar alguém a falar, mas não era tão habilidosa quanto ele. Não tinha experiência em forçar a verdade para fora de sonserinos, ele provavelmente praticara por mais de trinta anos, desde que entrou em Hogwarts, primeiro com seus colegas, depois com seus alunos.

Ela tentava adivinhar o que poderia ter acontecido. Era certo que o encontro traria lembranças dolorosas a Severus, mas ele já devia esperar por isso. Sabia que seu noivo era amigo de Lucius e estivera presente no julgamento de Snape, quando Narcissa revelou que pedira ajuda a ele quando Draco recebeu a missão de matar Dumbledore. Duas semanas depois, Narcissa fora assassinada por comensais, então fugitivos. Snape faltara a algumas aulas e rondas noturnas naquela época, seguramente prestando assistência ao viúvo e ao filho desvastados. Eram evidentes os laços que o ligavam aos Malfoy.

\- Você não sabe com quem está se casando. – o timbre complexo e único permanecia belo mesmo quando era apenas um murmúrio. – Não me perdoaria se soubesse.

Laços que envolviam seus anos como Comensal da Morte, evidentemente. Severus era um bom homem, mas precisava parar com essa mania de se achar o dragão que sequestrou a princesa. Ela sabia que iriam, mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabar tendo aquela conversa. Ele confessaria, ela se doeria por ele, mas não conseguiria fingir surpresa e, uma hora, ele acabaria entendendo que ela não era uma mocinha indefesa vendida a um torturador de menores. Ela sabia e já o havia perdoado, mas na verdade, isso não interessava. Nunca pensara que os comensais se reuniam em torno de uma fonte em um jardim florido. Nunca pensara que bebiam vinho branco enquanto discutiam a cotação do Galeão. Nunca pensara que o que Bellatrix fizera a ela fosse incomum, aliás, sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se não tivesse escapado. E também que ele provavelmente participaria de tudo.

\- Não tenho nada para perdoar, Severus. Eu posso não ter visto nada mas não sou ingênua a ponto de achar que vocês bebiam chá enquanto conversavam sobre observação de pássaros. E ainda assim, acredito que, no seu caso, os fins justificaram os meios. Não havia outra forma.

\- O que não muda o que eu fiz.

Ah, Merlin, será que ele poderia, por favor, parar de sussurrar, como um moribundo? Estava dando um nó na garganta dela. E ela não sabia como lidar com um Severus Snape tão frágil, tão vulnerável.

Era como assistir Bichento morrer de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Seu gato adoecera durante o ano em que ela buscava as Horcruxes. Talvez fosse alguma doença de animais mágicos, o que explicaria os esforços de seus pais serem inúteis. Ela o encontrara agonizando em sua antiga cama quando voltara a sua casa, três dias após o funeral. Havia bastante água e comida, deixada por uma vizinha idosa que se compadecera do animalzinho, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Antes seguro e arrogante, o gato alaranjado parecia um trapo velho e sem uso, os olhos tristes brilharam por um segundo e uma orelha se mexera ao som de sua voz, mas era tarde demais. Após se certificar de que não havia esperança através de uma magia aprendida com Hagrid, ela deitara ao lado do bichinho, sorrira seu melhor sorriso enquanto as suas lágrimas caíam e, alisando seu pelo sedoso, murmurara uma antiga canção bruxa. Por horas.

Ela sorriu o mesmo sorriso e tocou o rosto de Snape com a mesma delicadeza, conduzindo-o até que se deitasse em seu colo.

\- Eu não faço a menor ideia de como é estar na sua pele, Severus. Não consigo dimensionar a sua dor. E por isso eu só tenho a te agradecer. Você a viveu por mim e por todo o mundo bruxo. – ela penteou os cabelos negros ainda sentindo o toque macio dos pelos alaranjados nas pontas dos dedos. – E, com ou sem Lei Matrimonial, eu gostaria de estar ao seu alcance, de tentar demonstrar essa gratidão, de ter a chance de compensar uma ínfima parte dessa dor. Todo mundo já te perdoou, mas você não seria você se fosse todo mundo. Sinta o que precisar sentir e fale o que quiser falar. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – ela pontuou a fala com um carinho em seu maxilar. Estava em pedaços, mas não deixaria que ele notasse. Ele precisava dela inteira e ela estava ali para ele.

Ela fez carinhos no rosto contraído, lutando para manter o sorriso tranquilo nos lábios, para manter o olhar que dizia que tudo ia ficar bem. O vestido longo de algodão estampado fazendo pouco para proteger a sua coxa do ombro tenso.

Aos poucos, a tensão virou esgotamento e a preocupação virou cuidado. Aplicando mais força aos carinhos ela massageou o pescoço e os ombros, pressionando, ainda que de forma desajeitada pela posição que estavam alguns pontos em suas costas. Ele pareceu gostar do toque dela e lentamente, oferecer melhor acesso às mãos ágeis e delicadas. Ela iria espremer até a última gota de culpa para fora do corpo dele.

Obstinada, repetiu pra si mesma que o despia para facilitar a massagem, cada botão firme e atrevido contra seus dedos, desafiando-a a vencê-los. O corpo magro guardava uma força invisível, que só podia ser percebida ao toque. Os músculos das costas dele eram firmes sob a pele macia. Com o cotovelo, Hermione desfez um nó particularmente difícil abaixo da escápula ouvindo-o abafar um gemido de dor em sua coxa e deu-lhe algum tempo para recuperar o fôlego em seguida, enquanto acariciava o local.

Esperava que aquela massagem estivesse fazendo algum bem a ele, porque, a ela, com certeza não estava. Não estivera ao lado dele quando aqueles nós surgiram, e agora, culpada ou não, era tudo que podia fazer.

Ele tirou a camisa com a ajuda dela, largando-a amontoada a seus pés. Estava cedendo, estava se entregando e essa responsabilidade pesou em suas mãos quando se sentou sobre o quadril dele buscando uma posição mais natural.

Ela sentiu a língua grossa em sua boca quando viu o mar de cicatrizes em suas costas. Como era de se esperar, eram todas brancas e antigas, mas sua semelhança acabava aí. Haviam marcas de pontas de cigarro, cortes, queimaduras, riscos paralelos que pareciam ter sido feitos por garras, esfoladuras, perfurações, tudo das mais variadas formas e profundidades. Como ela pudera permitir que aquilo acontecesse? Como pudera não fazer nada para impedir o que ele fizera consigo mesmo? Não que fossem ferimentos auto-infligidos, mas de certa forma, eram. Era errado que a culpa que sentia se sobrepusesse à compaixão por ele. "Não é sobre você. Não é sobre você." Repetiu para si mesma algumas vezes. Como podia pensar em si mesma naquela hora?

Algumas marcas seguiam desalinhadas depois de se cruzarem, significando que a linha reta acontecera primeiro. Haviam pontilhados que pareciam ter sido feitos por um instrumento segurado com pouca firmeza. Histórias de heroísmo e sofrimento gravadas em rocha nua por seres primitivos. Um banquete para um arqueólogo.

Ela se curvou em admiração e respeito. Beijou algumas marcas sentindo a pele crispada sob os lábios. De início, teve medo que ele a repelisse, mas se alegrou ao ver que, na verdade ele relaxava lentamente com o toque de sua boca. Arranhou os músculos mais proeminentes com os dentes e abrandou o contado com o rosto. Ele tinha um cheiro delicioso, um cheiro de cabana de madeira nos Alpes.

Em algum lugar de sua mente perturbada, pensava que poderia apagar todas aquelas cicatrizes com o atrito das suas mãos. Precisava se controlar para manter a massagem menos intensa ou iria acabar machucando o que tentava curar; ele gemia baixo a cada ponto pressionado. Ou talvez aquele não fosse o tratamento correto.

Com os polegares, ela pressionou todo o caminho por sua espinha, desde o cós da calça até a raiz dos cabelos da sua nuca, então, com as unhas curtas, massageou o couro cabeludo como se estivesse lavando seus cabelos em câmera lenta. Com o rosto enterrado na almofada do sofá, ele não pôde ver o sorriso dela quando os seus gemidos de dor foram lentamente se tornando suspiros de alívio. Ou de prazer.

Ela gostaria de vê-lo daquela forma mais vezes, com o corpo relaxado sob os seus cuidados, a pele macia que lhe recobria os músculos em contato com a sua, os olhos fechados, confiando e se entregando. Permitindo e, quem sabe, gostando. Queria passar óleo nas mãos para poder trabalhar melhor, queria deitá-lo em sua cama para que ele ficasse em uma posição mais confortável, mas não tinha coragem o bastante para parar.

Dedilhou os ombros, fazendo um enorme esforço para não aplicar pressão demais. Apesar de estar muito melhor, ainda havia tensão ali. Então, suas mãos seguiram uma por cada braço, tentando soltar os músculos ao mesmo tempo em que se deliciava com a pele macia e quente próxima ao tronco. Chegou aos antebraços cocentrada em sua tarefa, banindo a marca negra sob a sua mão esquerda da sua mente. Ele não era aquilo. Seu passado fazia parte dele, mas não representava o todo. Aquela tatuagem não era nada além de uma frase fora do contexto. Com dedos ágeis, ela percorreu as fibras firmes que corriam em baixo da pele, deixando que sua mão esquerda apenas copiasse os movimentos da direita. Era mais fácil. Queria saber se ele estava se controlando para não reagir.

Mesmo assim, ficou aliviada quando alcançou os punhos e as palmas das mãos. Ele tinha mãos maravilhosas: longas e fortes, ágeis e masculinas. Ela pressionou cada digital contra o assento macio do sofá, depois correu as unhas suavemente pelos dedos, mãos, antebraços e braços, até voltar aos ombros.

Erguendo o corpo, Hermione esfregou as mãos para aquecê-las por um minuto. Foi o suficiente para ele girar o corpo sob ela, encarando-a. Ela não esperava ver um sorriso em seu rosto, não esperava que ele fizesse cócegas em suas costelas, mas também não esperava que aquele olhar austero ardesse tanto em sua pele. Era como se perder perto de casa: ela sabia onde estava, mas subitamente não reconhecia nada à sua volta.

Havia uma possibilidade de que ele não estivesse gostando da massagem, de que ela o estivesse machucando e ele houvesse relaxado apenas por desistência. Por que não pediu que ela parasse, então? Por que se sujeitou ao desconforto? Ela queria agradá-lo, queria lhe dar prazer com uma massagem, não exatamente apertar o corpo dele até que se cansasse da dor. Nem mesmo sabia se isso era possível. Ela se desculpou com um sorriso sem-graça e um carinho em seu peito. Evitou bravamente focar o olhar em seus mamilos, mas não pôde deixar de notar como os poucos pelos negros eram lisos e macios sob o seu toque. Havia menos cicatrizes ali. Quão difícil seria feri-lo olhando em seus olhos? Engoliu o arrepio antes que lhe causasse náuseas.

Ele impediu que ela se levantasse segurando em sua cintura. Sem ter essa intenção, também impediu que ela movesse qualquer músculo de seu corpo, inclusive os que a faziam respirar. Ele nunca a impedira de fazer qualquer coisa antes, e agora, a força contida naquele corpo que estivera acariciando, mais parecia um alerta de perigo.

Sentia na raiz eriçada de cada pelugem de seu corpo o incômodo daqueles olhos negros a atravessando, devorando-a, absorvendo-a, mas não tinha mais medo dele. Não é possível temer os braços que protegem, nem recuar quando se confia. Tudo bem se aquilo – quer os carinhos, quer todo o relacionamento que construíam – terminasse com ela agarrada a um travesseiro molhado de lágrimas. Porque tinha certeza que essa nunca fora a intenção dele. Engraçado como algumas exigências perdem o sentido com o tempo.

\- Fique. – disse, como se implorasse. Há mais de uma forma de se partir um coração. Quem, em todo o mundo seria desalmado o bastante para não atender àquele pedido?

Ele baixara o olhar e agora parecia concentrado em suas mãos na cintura dela. Hermione podia sentir os olhos dele em sua pele, cruzando seu ventre de um polegar pálido para o outro. Cobriu as mãos dele com as suas, sem ter certeza se o fazia por prazer ou por necessidade.

\- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, eu já disse. Eu te machuquei?

Ele balançou a cabeça sem olhá-la, num gesto que tanto poderia significar "claro que não" quando "não tem importância". Ela puxou uma mão até os seus lábios, num beijo que respondia tanto "que bom" quando "desculpe".

Inesperadamente Snape segurou seu maxilar e conduziu-a até os seus lábios.

Ele tinha esse jeito de tocá-la. Como se fosse um demônio procurando redenção ao beijar uma imagem sagrada. Como se ansiasse pela punição. Ela odiava aquilo.

\- Severus... – ela murmurou contra os lábios dele. – Eu não quero te machucar.

Ele cerrou as sobrancelhas, numa expressão de surpresa e reconhecimento. E puxou-a para si novamente.

\- Não. Por favor... – ela sussurrou de novo, fazendo-o soltá-la imediatamente como se houvesse se queimado. Ela deu um beijo rápido no canto dos lábios finos tentando acalmá-lo. – Espere. Só um minuto.

\- Eu não vou ser o chicote na sua carne, Severus – continuou, depois de uma respiração profunda – eu gostaria de te beijar, é claro; mas desde que isso não te doesse tanto. E não negue, eu posso sentir a sua dor formigando nos meus lábios, na minha língua.

Hermione sentiu um nó na garganta quando o viu fechar os olhos com força.

\- Eu não sou um ferro em brasa que você pode usar para escrever "culpado" em sua testa. O mínimo que eu espero quando eu te beijo, é que você goste tanto quanto eu. Por favor, deixe eu te mostrar?

Ele tinha uma expressão interessada quando abriu os olhos, aparentemente ela conseguira a sua atenção.

\- Dentro de menos de três semanas nós precisamos consumar nosso casamento – ela falou com suavidade enquanto se espremia ao seu lado no sofá. – eu poderia fazer isso hoje. Você quer?

\- Hermione, você não está pronta ain...

\- Mas eu posso suportar. – ela o interrompeu com ar de quem conduz a conversa – Eu sei que você pode ser gentil e paciente comigo. Não vai ser fácil, mas qual é o problema? E se eu nunca estiver pronta, qual seria o sentido de esperar?

Ele não respondeu.

\- Não vai ser tão ruim assim, e eu vou acabar me acostumando. Com o tempo, eu sei que eu vou gostar, talvez tanto quanto todo mundo. O quanto antes nós fizermos sexo, mais cedo eu vou conseguir sentir prazer. Talvez quando formos ao Ministério eu já tenha conseguido algum progresso. O que você acha?

\- Não, Hermione. – ele respondeu entediado.

\- Por favor? É que... você não tem culpa do que me aconteceu; não acho justo você pagar por isso...

\- Eu não estou pagando por nada, só não me importa que esperemos o tempo que tivermos.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu, "entende agora?" escrito por toda a sua face. Ele caíra na armadilha.

\- É diferente... eu não quero...

\- Nem eu. – ela interrompeu.

\- Mas você...

\- Você também.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e se calou por alguns minutos, enquanto ela deixava os dedos brincarem em seu peito.

\- Você tem razão. – concedeu ele, enfim.

\- Eu sei. – respondeu vitoriosa. Pregou beijos rápidos da bochecha magra dele, sorrindo.

\- Vamos dar um jeito nisso, então. Só não hoje. Temos um jantar para preparar.

\- Pelo bem-maior. – provocou ela tentando controlar a euforia e falhando miseravelmente.

\- Pelo bem maior. – concordou Severus, dando uns tapinhas no quadril dela para que saísse de cima dele, aquele ar de divertimento brilhando de novo no seu rosto.


	11. Chapter 11

Oi, pessoas! Feliz ano novo atrasado!

LaraDepr e Antonela Bianch, seus comentários não estão aparecendo pra mim no site, mas foram pro meu e-mail, então dá pra responder aqui.

Agradeço imenso, Antonela. Estou continuando. Talvez um ou outro capítulo demore, e desculpem se isso acontecer, mas não tenho a menor intenção de parar.

Lara, bem, sim, os fantasmas do passado do Sev vão dar trabalho... Mas ele nunca teve a quem recorrer quanto a eles. A esperança da Hermi é que dividir o fardo o torne mais leve.

A Hermi pegou uma galera além do Sev... o golpe dela com "adiantar a consumação" foi só pra demonstrar que ele não devia fazer por ela o que ele não quer que ela faça por ele. Se ele continuar se esforçando para beijá-la, ela vai se esforçar para se entregar a ele antes da hora. Enfim, ela propôs que, ou os dois se esforcem para apressar as coisas; ou os dois contem até dez e levem o tempo que precisarem, porque ela não vai deixar o sacrifício acontecer só da parte dele. Quando ele diz que ela tem razão pode estar se referindo a uma coisa ou outra, por isso ela faz cara de "te pegue-ei" sabe? Ela também não se importa de esperar pelo tempo que tiverem... Hermi contaminada com a sonserice do Sev, em resumo...

Mas "dar um jeito nisso" é uma promessa séria. Uma promessa de cartas na mesa e de tirar as pedras do caminho para os dois estarem prontos para serem um casal cem por cento do tempo. A Hermi tá achando que vai ser fácil para ela, que ela não tem nada a esconder e que pode suportar o que ele tem a dizer, e talvez não seja bem assim... Mas respire fundo que ainda não será hoje... ;-)

Gisele, essa é uma fic de Lei Matrimonial meio fora dos padrões mesmo. Aliás, sei que decepcionei quem chegou até aqui porque gosta da fórmula dessas fics, que eu mesma amo demais. Mas não sei se posso fazer algo melhor do que já foi feito, então resolvi mudar as coisas um pouco. Temos um Sev comprometido com o trabalho de espião, representando um papel em tempo integral, uma Hermi que já se sentia atraída por ele tentando se equilibrar entre conquistá-lo e deixá-lo ir caso tenham sucesso e uma Lei muito esquisita que, além de obrigar as pessoas a se casar, ainda dita com quem. Espero muito que você continue gostando.

A quem eu já respondi em PM, reforço meus agradecimentos, suas lindas!

Obrigada também a todos que estão lendo.

Capitulo de romance.

Divirtam-se.

* * *

\- E quem nós seremos?

\- Um casal normal, suponho, que não chame a atenção.

Hermione não controlou o riso. Eram tudo, menos um casal normal.

\- Apenas precisamos de uma vida social ativa, criar novos contatos e manter e nos aproximar do que já temos. Isso evita suspeitas e reforça a confiança que têm em nós. Com o tempo, acabarão falando.

* * *

Consideraram-se sortudos por Parvati ser perfeccionista com a maquiagem, Neville ter se atrapalhado para tomar um táxi até a casa de Hermione e por Harry ter ficado preso no Ministério fazendo relatórios. O jantar estava atrasado em pelo menos meia hora, porque Hermione não conseguia se concentrar e Severus não podia recolher todo o mural que montaram sobre a lei matrimonial ao mesmo tempo em que a impedia de atirar os vegetais na panela do molho cítrico. Ela agradecia, pedia desculpas e em seguida estava tentando passar o tempero das torradas no salmão.

Ele tentara um pouco de tudo para acalmá-la: de comentários engraçadinhos sobre bruxas na cozinha a uma sabatina sobre poções avançadas. Por fim desistiu, e no pouco tempo que tinha entre um tropeço e outro, segurou o rosto pequeno dela entre as mãos e pediu, no seu melhor tom aveludado, que fosse tomar banho. Ela queria discutir, argumentar que não queria que ele tivesse de cuidar de tudo sozinho, mas não conseguiu. Hipinotizada, subiu as escadas e se fechou no banheiro.

Harry e Gina já haviam chegado quando Hermione desceu. Trocara o vestido e cardigã por um suéter púrpura e uma calça de alfaiataria branca. Snape se dirigia a ela com a intenção de dizer longe dos convidados que estava tudo pronto, mas foi atropelado por Ginny.

A ruiva se jogou sobre ela, quase a derrubando no chão.

\- Mione! Que saudade!

Severus, que estacara pleno movimento, observando-as atentamente, relaxou quando viu Hermione sorrir e abraçar Ginevra com entusiasmo. Aproveitando-se de que estava de pé, ofereceu uma dose de whisky-de-fogo a Harry, servindo outra em seguida, para si mesmo.

A morena abraçou Harry, recebendo felicitações por seu novo emprego no Ministério. Como Snape já havia dito, sua vaga esperaria por ela ao término da lua-de-mel. Contente, Hermione cuidou de sentar-se ao lado de seu noivo enquanto Ginny fazia seu espetáculo. Ria, falava, interrompia, se levantava gesticulando, completamente bêbada de alegria. Hermione se esquecera do quanto ela era contagiante. Ela era um bálsamo contra o esgotamento emocional. Era a cola que mantinha juntos todos os pedaços de Harry. Sem ela, seu amigo teria se transformado em uma estátua de sal após a guerra.

\- Ah, nada disso, Professor! – ela negava com um gesto amplo de braço inteiro, fazendo a manga longa e larga da sua bata estampada escorregarem pelo antebraço – Já tive minha dose de detenções com o senhor, muito obrigada. Nem morta que eu vou contar o que aconteceu com o bicho-papão do Neville.

Harry e Hermione explodiram em gargalhadas. Ginevra nem estivera presente, mas falava como se ela própria fosse a professora da referida aula de DCAT. Snape já sabia de tudo, é claro. Recebera um par de conselhos muito mal-vindos, porém cobertos de razão, de Remus: embora tudo parecesse muito divertido àquele tempo, sabia quão grave era ser o pior medo de um aluno.

Quando a campainha tocou, todos, - menos Severus, que se divertia insuspeito – ainda limpavam o riso dos olhos.

\- Veja que providencial, Senhora Potter, agora posso perguntar para o protagonista pessoalmente. – e ao se levantar, apoiou no braço do sofá e no joelho de Hermione. Ela segurou sua mão por um instante, murmurando para ele um "obrigada" inaudível. Ginny e Harry trocaram um olhar escandalizado.

\- Parem com isso agora mesmo, vocês dois. – Hermione sussurrou a bronca fingida, olhando de esguelha para o seu noivo que recebia os últimos convidados. – eu sei o que vocês estão pensando e não, eu não fiz nada com ele, nenhuma poção, nenhum feitiço. Nós é que nunca tínhamos dado uma chance para ele ser simpático.

Ginny não perdeu um segundo em correr para o lado de Hermione e segurar as duas mãos da morena com a aflição de quem acabou de reconhecer a diretora McGonagall num Clube de Mulheres.

\- Simpático, Mi? Do que você está falando? Eu e Harry vimos ele passar o polegar no seu joelho e depois nos seus dedos! Simpático, tá bom. – debochou a ruiva, bufando. – Ele é _carinhoso_ com você, amiga. Discreto, mas carinhoso. Aquele ali, nunca, em todos esses anos, me fez um carinho tão lindo.

\- Oi, Ginny? Só pra te lembrar, eu tô bem aqui, ok? – protestou Harry, mas foi sumariamente ignorado. Hermione estava muito ocupada corando até a raiz dos cabelos e tentando controlar um sorriso aparvalhado.

\- Por Merlin! – exclamou Ginevra como se McGonagall tivesse acabado de colocar cinquenta galeões na sunga do gogo-boy. – Eu não estou acreditando no que eu estou vendo! Hermione Granger está total e completamente apaixonada! Você o ama, Mione?

O rubor desceu-lhe pelo pescoço fundindo-o ao suéter e ameaçava chegar às suas mãos. Naquele ritmo, em poucos minutos Hermione explodiria. Não era preciso responder.

Ginny voltou para seu assento ao lado do esposo, em estado de choque. Harry lhe fez um carinho desajeitado no joelho recebendo um repentino par de tapas estalados e muito bem merecidos no ombro.

\- E você, não se atreva que você não sabe como! – quando olhou para ele segurando o ombro ardido e rindo alto, teve certeza que era muito pior. – Harry James Potter, você já sabia de tudo! E não me contou! Nem você, Mione! Seus... seus... argh! – Ela manteve o teatro por mais alguns segundos depois caiu na gargalhada.

\- Psst! Chega desse assunto! O que o Neville vai pensar de nós se ouvir essa conversa?! – ralhou Hermione divertida e se levantou para abraçar o casal recém-chegado.

\- Aah! Que saudade, Neville! Tem sei lá quanto tempo que eu não te vejo! Não é que você tá um gato nesse terno? – exclamou, enquanto estalava as costas do rapaz num abraço apertado – e, meu Deus, Parvati, você está linda! Tenho menos de duas semanas para aprender a delinear os meus olhos assim, você acha que dá tempo de você me ensinar?

Harry abafou um riso nas costas da mão observando o olhar apavorado de Neville para Snape quando Hermione o soltou e esperou Ginny cumprimentá-los primeiro.

A anfitriã correu para a cozinha depois de trocar umas poucas palavras com os convidados. Voltou com as torradas em uma petisqueira grande e florida e algumas taças altas. Precisou fazer outra viagem para trazer o restante das taças e uma garrafa de espumante.

Severus a ajudou a servir a todos.

\- Obrigada, Professor. – sorriu Parvati, tímida.

\- O-obrigado, Professor Snape. – gaguejou Neville.

\- Ora, vamos, vocês dois! Vocês não são mais meus alunos. – comentou Snape casualmente, enquanto tomava seu assento.

Agora levemente embriagada com o whisky que roubara de Harry, Ginevra não se conteve:

\- Mas hein? Estou te... estou chamando o senhor de 'professor' desde o começo na noite sem receber nenhum salvo-conduto, e eles que acabaram de chegar já podem passar?

Cinco segundos de silêncio mortal se fizeram na casa, cinco pares de olhos fixos em Snape, que terminava lenta e despreocupadamente de saborear o seu espumante. Apenas Hermione teria coragem de cortar o ar, mas achou melhor deixar que suas crianças favoritas se entendessem sozinhas.

\- Esplendidamente bem colocado, Senhora Potter. – respondeu Severus, se servindo de uma torrada.

Um segundo de silêncio e Hermione se engasgou com o vinho quando começou a rir. Mais algum tempo se passou até que todos entendessem a piada e se unissem a ela. A ruiva e o anfitrião trocaram um olhar sob os risos, antes que ela lhe sorrisse um sincero "bem-vindo" com os olhos. Ele acenou discretamente com a taça, agradecido.

Severus e Hermione serviram os pratos quentes rapidamente na mesa de jantar ao lado da sala. A noite mal começara e ele já tinha notado diversos dentes que não conhecia na boca de sua noiva. Senão por mais nada, estava grato aos amigos dela por isso.


	12. Chapter 12

Bem, o que dizer? Sinceramente, eu me sinto meio errada em continuar esta história, especialmente do ponto onde parou, com algum senso de humor, depois da perda do ator que, com uma competência incrível, deu vida ao nosso querido Mestre de Poções. Sinto muito por nós todos, que ficamos nesse mundinho, agora um pouco mais cinza; mas fico feliz que ele não esteja sofrendo mais.

Obrigada pelos comentários e a todos que estão lendo.

Que bom que você gostou, Antonela! É muito importante o retorno de vocês, inclusive, saber que você gostou do cap. 5.

Capítulo de Investigação.

Divirtam-se.

* * *

\- E como se faz uma investigação tão sutil?

\- Com paciência.

* * *

O jantar não era requintado, mas estava delicioso. Os vegetais ficaram _al dente_ e perfumados com as ervas acrescentadas à água. O pire de batatas estava cremoso e o salmão combinara maravilhosamente com o molho agridoce. Hermione esperou que todos os elogios acabassem antes de revelar quem era o responsável pelo sucesso e quando todas as atenções se voltaram para Snape, ela pousou a mão sorrateiramente em sua coxa para encorajá-lo.

\- Claro que a disciplina de poções tem aspectos em comum com a culinária, mas é consideravelmente mais mortal. – ele finalizou a explicação, arrependendo-se em seguida ao ver Neville se concentrar no jantar.

\- Poções mais mortais que culinária? Pois sim! – debochou Hermione – Qualquer dia faço meu famoso Toad in the hole pra você, tá? – ele apertou a coxa dela sob a mesa vendo o garoto tímido dar uma risadinha discreta.

 _Não muito tempo atrás ela tivera a maravilhosa ideia de aproveitar que seu aniversário caía num sábado para cozinhar para os amigos e optou por fazer um toad in the hole como prato principal. Achando que a massa estava muito rala, ela acrescentou farinha de trigo até uma consistência de massa de bolo. Para completar, não lhe ocorreu que devia usar fermento como se usa em bolos._

 _O resultado foi uma Hermione muito emburrada, ligando para a pizzaria. Enquanto todos conversavam e aguardavam a entrega, Neville, sem um único ruído, preparou um toad in the hole maravilhoso que ela só encontrou no dia seguinte no forno desligado, com um bilhete sob o refratário dizendo "se você não contar pra ninguém, eu também não conto". Reconhecendo a caligrafia, ela chamou novamente os amigos para passarem o domingo com ela. Evidente que depois de todos elogiarem o almoço, ela agradeceu a Neville pelo toad. Se pudesse escolher um irmão dentre todas as pessoas no mundo, não tinha dúvidas de quem seria._

Harry, um tanto alheio às sutilezas, lembrou-se prontamente do evento. Fora a primeira vez que se encontrara com a amiga depois do que quer que tivesse acontecido no Largo Grimmauld. Haviam ficado quase um ano sem se ver, quase um ano que Hermione não se encontrava com nenhum de seus colegas. Ela respondia as corujas, às vezes falava com eles via floo, e nada além disso. Nenhum dos convidados recusara qualquer um dos dois convites naquele fim de semana.

\- Não sei o senhor, Professor, mas no seu lugar, eu consideraria isso uma ameaça de morte. Se não fosse o Neville aqui – falou ele dando dois tapinhas no ombro do amigo – eu teria trazido meu jantar de casa hoje. Aliás, você nunca nos contou isso, Nev. Foi muito difícil ensinar a Mione a cozinhar?

\- Ahn? Não, não... aquele toad in the hole foi só um acidente. Mas foi bom, porque eu não tinha ideia do que daria a ela de Natal. – ele tinha uma voz bonita quando a deixava sair.

\- Sim, o livro de receitas que foi da sua avó, eu me lembro, eu amei! Cheio de anotações! Aliás, eu o segui à risca para fazer a sobremesa, podem confiar. Me ajuda com a mesa, Severus?

Ocultos pelo ruído das louças de sobremesa na cozinha, Hermione pediu que ele perguntasse a Neville sobre seus pais. Seria uma forma discreta de romper a tensão que cercava o professor e o aluno. Severus pareceria mais sensível e Neville se sentiria mais à vontade em sua presença. E uma nascida-trouxa amolecendo o coração de pedra do morcego certamente beneficiaria a imagem de Snape perante o Ministério. Harry, sem dúvidas, se encarregaria da narração do fato no trabalho no dia seguinte.

\- Não vou me esquecer de que você precisou de uma herança de família para fazer uma mousse.

\- Ah, foi só pra garantir.

Eles conversavam casualmente ao voltarem à sala, como que apenas continuando um diálogo, em verdade, inexistente.

\- Bem, me parece que eu tenho muito a agradecer ao senhor, senhor Longbottom. – disse Snape sério enquanto dispunha os pratos e talheres. – Aliás, creio que não tive a oportunidade de dizer que sinto muito pela sua avó.

\- T-tudo bem, Prof... senhor. – ele pareceu mais surpreso que seu temido ex-professor estivesse lhe dirigindo a palavra que triste com a lembrança. – Ela já era muito idosa. Meus pais e eu ficávamos muito tristes de ver ela daquele jeito.

Calada, como era de seu costume, Parvati apertou a mão de Neville com carinho. Hermione, que servia a mousse, achou divertido pensar que poderia fazer a ela o mesmo discurso que recebera de Minerva.

\- E eles? A recuperação foi completa?

\- Praticamente, senhor. – respondeu ele. – Ainda exigiam alguns cuidados quando receberam alta, dois ou três anos atrás, mas agora estão bem melhores.

\- Fico feliz em saber. Caso precise de algo, minha noiva e eu ficaremos honrados em ajudar. – apesar de formal, era claro o quanto Snape estava sendo sincero.

\- Obrigado, senhor. – os olhos dele brilhavam.

Após a sobremesa, sentaram-se para um licor na sala. Logo, Longbottom, desculpando-se, disse que precisava ir embora mais cedo, pois não queria que Parvati chegasse em casa muito tarde numa terça-feira. Não era mistério algum em Hogwarts o quanto os pais dela eram rigorosos. Ginny pediu que ele voltasse depois de deixá-lá em casa, mas ele não quis deixar os pais sozinhos por muito tempo, então, Harry também optou por não se demorar.

A ruiva se ofereceu para ajudar com as louças, e Hermione dispensou o auxílio de Severus.

\- Ahn, eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com a Ginny, Severus... – recusou, embaraçada, num sussurro.

\- Não, não. Sem detalhes, Mi. Eu não quero saber. – a ruiva tinha as mãos nos ouvidos enquanto balançava a cabeça.

\- E quem disse que eu tenho algo pra contar? Ou talvez tenha... Mas já que você não está interessada... – deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção às louças.

\- O quê? Como assim?

Sorrateiro, Severus pousou uma mão na cintura de Hermione e outra no ombro de Ginny. Seu susto foi tamanho que quase arrancou uma risada de Snape.

\- Acho que quem não quer ouvir isso sou eu. – ele deu um beijo na testa da noiva – Estarei lá fora quando terminarem de arrastar minha reputação na lama, senhoritas. Senhor Potter, me acompanharia à varanda para um charuto?


	13. Chapter 13

Olá, pessoas fofas!

Antonela: Gente, mais um pouco e até eu morria do coração. Vamos dizer que suportar impassível um Severus pondo a mão no seu ombro não é pra qualquer um. Hahaha.

Anon Guest: Que ótimo que você está gostando! Eles são lindos demais juntos, não são? São simplesmente invencíveis. Poderosos, dedicados, resilientes... Até hoje fico surpresa quando alguém discorda. Duvido muito que haja no mundo bruxo força capaz de pará-los.

Lara, sua linda! Que ótimo que você gostou. Eu não tô querendo deixar a Gina ir embora! Hahaha. Ela me diverte horrores. Sim, a Gina-sou-uma-guerreira-implacável-Potter quase não aguenta o tranco, dessa vez. Mas como culpá-la, né? Viu o Neville, pobrezinho? Ele nunca vai se acostumar com a afetividade da Hermi, e se soubesse o quanto ela gosta dele, talvez nem mesmo acreditasse. Ele é a coisa mais fofa do mundo! Ah, olha, dificuldade na cozinha é sempre falta de três coisas: treino, treino e treino. A pobre da Hermi até que não é ruim, mas também não é perfeita. No começo estava atrapalhada, mas foi por causa da pressa e principalmente por causa da tensão do capítulo anterior. Puxa, se fossem as minhas mãos naquelas costas marcadas, o resultado certamente seria um jantar adiado sem data definida. Impossível concentrar, gentem!

LuluSnape: Não vou abandonar não, de jeito nenhum... aliás sempre aviso lá no grupo quando tem capítulo novo. Seja mais que bem-vinda.

Bia: Ele é... bom, ele! Não tem definição que possa equivaler ao Snape, né? Estou me esforçando bastante pra não decepcionar ninguém com a história, mas acho completamente impossível agradar todo mundo. Eu mesma leio e penso: "ah... mas eu prefiro um Snape mais assim ou mais assado..." hahaha. São mesmo sensacionais juntos, imbatíveis! Até covardia com os "vilões". Hahaha.

A todas as pessoas com quem já conversei em particular meu mais encarecido agradecimento. Obrigada, Juliany – esses agradecimentos já estão chatos? É que não consigo parar! Hehe – mais uma vez por me indicar! Tatiany, força! Eu sei que é difícil, depois de o termos perdido, mas, por favor, não desanime da sua história. Estava muitoo shooow!

Obrigada também a todos que estão lendo.

Capítulo de investigação.

Divirtam-se.

* * *

Hermione segurou um suspiro entediado. Se ele queria ajuda, precisava ser objetivo, parar de falar em enigmas daquela forma, mas sabia que ter alguém com quem contar era algo inteiramente novo para ele. Ela devia ensiná-lo a trabalhar em equipe, não se irritar com seus deslizes.

\- E, na prática, como é espionar com paciência?

\- Em primeiro lugar, perguntas diretas são para interrogatórios. Nunca são sutis. É preciso ter um bom pretexto para conversar com a pessoa de quem você quer a informação, deixá-la fluir naturalmente, não parecer interessado... Talvez até mudar de assunto, fingir que não quer falar sobre aquilo. Seu interlocutor precisa estar confortável para lhe revelar algum segredo e seguro de que é ele quem quer tocar no assunto. Induza-o. Lembre-o indiretamente do que você quer saber. Como falar sobre a vegetação – ele fez um gesto vago na direção da floresta que circundava o lago – caso você queira saber sobre alguma erva mágica, ou sobre o sentido da vida, caso você queira saber alguma motivação escusa de quem está conversando com você.

\- Eu acho que posso fazer isso.

\- Se for impossível deixar o alvo seguro e confortável na sua presença, não diga nada, sequer faça qualquer ruído; pessoas tendem ao papo furado para aliviar um silêncio incômodo.

Era verdade. Funcionara maravilhosamente bem há alguns minutos, quando ela explodiu em lágrimas nas proximidades da casa dela.

\- E nunca, – continuou ele, frisando a frase com a intensidade do seu olhar – em hipótese alguma, se torne escrava de suas emoções. Você deve controlá-las, não elas a você.

\- Certo...

* * *

\- Não, Gin, ainda não. – ela revirava os olhos enquanto falava. – Acho que vamos deixar para depois do casamento.

Elas davam uma pré lavada nas louças antes de as dispor na lavadora.

\- Ai, que perda de tempo... Deixa de ser antiquada, Mione. Não sei como você tá resistindo. Quer dizer... Por Merlin, é do Severus-sexy-Snape que nós estamos falando. – Hermione deu uma gargalhada.

\- Nem me fale. Lembra que nós não entendíamos por que seus irmãos chamavam ele assim?

\- Claro, porque estávamos babando pelo Lockhart. Mas Charles já falava que as meninas da Sonserina viviam inventando problemas só pra irem falar com ele sozinhas.

\- E duvido muito que tenham parado. Aliás, falando em Charles, cadê ele, hein? E o Will? Eu queria que eles fossem no meu casamento.

\- Charles tá na Alemanha, na Floresta Negra. Se ele conseguir uma folga, ele vai... E o Will ainda tá em Paris... Mas ele mal fala comigo, a última vez que eu falei com ele foi via floo e já tem uns 3 meses. – Ginny sempre ficava triste quando falava de seu irmão.

Hermione secou a mão em um pano de pratos antes de colocá-la carinhosamente no ombro da amiga.

\- Puxa, Ginny. Você acha que ele está mesmo deprimido? Você achou ele meio estranho nessa última conversa?

\- Ah, estranho ele sempre foi, né? Ele não tá parecendo pior do que depois que foi ferido, mas cada vez ele demora mais pra responder a gente... Tem tanto tempo que ele não faz nenhuma visitinha...

\- Oh, Gin, eu sinto muito... Tem algo que eu possa fazer? Você quer que eu dê uma dura nele? Ou talvez o Severus?

Ginevra deu um sorriso.

\- É. Se você não se importar com o seu amado noivo chegando perto da Fleur...

\- Hmm... Meio veela... – Hermione torceu o nariz. – Bom, eu sempre posso ir com ele, né? Quer dizer, Paris é linda nesta época do ano.

As duas riram um pouco e voltaram ao trabalho.

\- Você queria se casar, Mione? Digo, antes da Lei Matrimonial, antes de você reencontrar o Snape...?

Hermione se forçou a considerar a questão. Queria pedir logo o endereço de William, perguntar se ele ligou com um mau pressentimento nos dias anteriores à morte de Molly, se ele costumava ficar aéreo ou dar qualquer indício de ser um profeta. Não estava com cabeça para discutir o sexo dos anjos. Depois que terminassem com as louças, Ginevra iria embora e com ela a oportunidade perfeita para conseguir o endereço de Will e melhor desculpa para fazer-lhe uma visita. Mas a arte de não levantar suspeitas demandava, além de sutileza e perspicácia, muita paciência. Hermione sabia que havia plantado uma semente e que devia dar a ela tempo para que germinasse.

\- Acho que não. Eu nunca achei que minha vida mudaria. Eu pensava muito em que tipo de emprego eu mais gostaria de ter, em que me especializaria, mas tudo era uma continuação da vida que sempre tive.

\- Pensei que diria isso. E agora? O que mudou?

Hermione interrompeu o trabalho por um instante. Essa resposta merecia concentração.

\- Vejamos... Agora minha vida não é a única da qual eu tenho que cuidar, nem sou mais a única responsável pela minha vida. Em breve vou ter um marido que vai me ajudar a viver, a quem eu vou ajudar a viver também. É como trocar seis por meia dúzia, matematicamente falando.

\- E se a Lei Matrimonial fosse suspensa hoje? Você cancelaria seu casamento?

Um fogo gelado lhe ardeu na boca do estômago. Não, nunca! Ela amava aquele homem com quem passara os últimos dias. Amava seu refúgio da nevasca, amava não ter que aquecer seus lençóis sozinha. Amava cozinhar para mais de uma pessoa, amava ter o dobro de peças em seu guarda-roupas, amava pensar em que mais gostaria de falar com ele e comparar cuidadosamente com o que achava que ele mais queria ouvir. Amava a forma e a textura dos lábios finos dele e a maciez e o calor do seu corpo. Queria, precisava curá-lo, e depois que o curasse, iria confortá-lo, recuperá-lo, protegê-lo; e quando ele estivesse seguro, protegido de todos, especialmente de si mesmo, iria amá-lo como ele deveria ter sido amado. Quem sabe, então, ele seria capaz de se amar o quanto merecia.

Com os olhos fechados, ela rejeitou esta linha de pensamento. Não estava em um jantar informal com seu amigos, estava trabalhando e ela era a linha condutora, ela devia demonstrar ter controle sobre Snape para que os planos deles dessem certo, não o contrário.

\- Ah, aí não ia precisar ser tão rápido, né? A gente ia ter tempo de se conhecer melhor... E quando e se a gente acabasse se casando mesmo, ia ter certeza de que ia dar certo.

\- Quem quer que veja vocês dois juntos já tem, Mi.

\- Ah, é que... sei lá... Ele é um lorde e tal, e se ele for exatamente o que eu tenho visto, eu também não teria dúvida alguma. Mas e todos aqueles esqueletos no armário, Ginny, o que eu faço com eles? Alguns eu já conheço, já conhecia antes da Lei, mas eu sei que existem outros; fora outros tantos que eu nem faço ideia.

\- Você sabe que tem a mim e ao Harry se precisar, né? Eu tenho certeza que se você encontrar alguma coisa com a qual não pode lidar, o Harry pode mexer uns pauzinhos e anular seu casamento.

Hermione tinha suas dúvidas quanto a isso, mas sorriu conforme mandava o protocolo.

\- Eu vou me lembrar disso, obrigada. Mas por hora, não tem a menor necessidade... – falou Hermione num inédito tom sonhador, observando os cabelos negros além da porta envidraçada.

\- Vocês ao menos já se beijaram? – bastou a Ginny ver Hermione corar para dispensar a resposta. – Como ele é? Ele é todo delicado e gentil ou é daqueles que se transforma entre quatro paredes e te tira o fôlego só com um olhar?

Não era exatamente o assunto que ela gostaria de discutir com a amiga, mas optou por encarar a pergunta como uma bênção disfarçada.

\- Ele tem um jeito de me olhar que eu preciso fazer muita força pra me controlar. É como um imã me chamando pro colo dele, pro peito dele, pra boca dele, praquela cicatriz no pescoço... Uma coisa meio bicho, sabe? Meio como um macho cheio de marcas de lutas para proteger as fêmeas...

Ginevra estava interessada, já ouvira aquilo antes.

\- Ih, cuidado pra não rolar um swing, se vocês forem na França. Era exatamente isso que a Fleur falava do Will.

\- Credo! Nada contra o Will, mas não to muito disposta a dividir o meu noivo não...

\- Ah, vai que é legal... – provocou a ruiva.

\- Ginevra Potter! Como assim? Você já...?

\- Boooom... conta se for só na imaginação? Eu te empresto o Harry numa boa se você me desculpar...

Hermione apoiou pesadamente na pia para rir.

\- Ai, Gin... – suspirou Hermione limpando os olhos.

\- Falando sério agora, Mi... você quer mesmo que o Will vá no seu casamento?

\- Claro. – ela cuidou para não parecer subitamente interessada – Ele é tão meu amigo quanto o Charles, talvez mais...

\- Então chama ele... quer dizer... pessoalmente. Se ele vir que você foi até lá só pra chamar ele, talvez não recuse... aí na sua festa eu mesma dou uma dura nele.

Hermione abraçou a amiga com força, segurando-a por tempo suficiente para que o sorriso vitorioso desaparecesse de seus lábios.

\- Você faria isso por mim, Mione?

\- Claro, Gin, claro...


	14. Chapter 14

Pessoas lindas:

Estou fora de casa e sem computador. Vou tentar responder os comentários e postar usando o app, mas é chato escrever aqui, então peço desculpas por ser mais concisa que o normal nessas notas iniciais. Cap que vem eu me alongo mais.

Dieni, já te respondi no grupo, mas queria muito voltar a te agradecer pela força e pelo cuidado e atenção com que vc vem me lendo. Também tenho as mesmas esperanças que vc para os personagens. Hehehe! Brigada, linda.

Lara! A Gina não é boba não! Hahaha! Ou ela é muito palhaça, ou sincera… vai saber! É, Mollie is no more. Foi mais um duro golpe na família… mas ao menos a Mollie se foi antes do Ron ter feito o que fez. Achei melhor poupá-la da culpa e do desgosto.

Então, né, Bia! Também acho que a Hermi tá dando bobeira. Ela fica com essa coisa de fazer o que é melhor pra ele, de trabalhar juntos, fingir que tem o que quer… mas talvez essa seja uma abordagem nova para o Sev, talvez isso o impressione positivamente, quem sabe? A esperança é a ultima que morre, né?

Oi, Juliana! Seja bem vinda! Nosso casal tá evoluindo, né? Lentamente, mas com passos firmes. Eles funcionam realmente muito bem juntos, são parecidos, afinal. Pena que só a Hermi pensa assim. Muuito obrigada pelos elogios! Sobre as atualizações, estou me esforçando muito, mas sem a Gina a coisa não flui tão bem, mas prometo que vou fazer de tudo para criar o hábito de atualizar mais frequentemente.

Pois é, Antonela! A Mione é competente e pra lá de dedicada. Essa foi uma missão fácil, que envolvia uma amiga intima tagarela, mas mesmo assim ela se saiu melhor que a encomenda. Queria que o Sev tivesse espiando o que aconteceu, mas ele tinha suas próprias preocupações. E aqui vai mais um pra ajudar no finzinho do carnaval!

A todas as pessoas fofíssimas que já respondi, meu mais feliz agradecimento, lindas!

Capítulo de investigação.

Divirtam-se.

* * *

\- Então temos que ser honestos um com o outro, certo? Para criar essa intimidade real da qual você está falando?

\- Você diria que um casal comum é honesto um com o outro?

Ela pensou um pouco.

\- Sim, acho.

\- Completamente?

Hermione não podia responder àquilo. Estaria sendo hipócrita se dissesse que sim, mas recusava-se a aceitar o não.

\- Se formos acima da média, levantaremos tantas suspeitas quanto se formos abaixo. A atuação é, acima de tudo, sobre equilíbrio.

* * *

Calado, Snape cortou um charuto e o entregou a Harry, junto com um maçarico especial próprio para charutos que zumbia quando era acionado. Harry se arrependeu amargamente de ter aceitado a oferta quando quase morreu engasgado com a fumaça espessa.

\- Não trague. – ensinou Severus, monocórdio.

Ele tentou novamente, sem sucesso.

\- Desculpe – disse entre acessos de tosse.

Snape não respondeu. Apenas estendeu a mão, cortou mais uma parte do charuto e terminou de acendê-lo adequadamente.

Os dois homens se deixaram ficar na companhia um do outro, o silêncio quebrado apenas pelo crepitar ocasional do fumo. A parca iluminação que tinham vinha do poste além do gramado e da sala, através das vidraças das janelas e da porta. Harry conhecia a casa e sabia que ali havia dois spots de luz que podiam ser acesos pelo lado de dentro, no interruptor duplo ao lado da porta, mas pedir que seu professor os ligasse estava fora de questão: ninguém era grifinório o bastante ao lado de Severus Snape.

Snape estava em seu ambiente, no controle absoluto da situação. Conquistar e se certificar da confiança de Potter era importante para a causa, para o bem maior. Era uma pena que ter essa certeza demandasse arranhar feridas antigas, mas não tarde ele aprendera que tudo tem seu preço. Precisava desafiar o garoto, tirá-lo de sua zona de conforto para descobrir o quanto realmente Potter confiava nele. Precisava tensionar a corda ao máximo para tirar dela suas melhores notas.

Desconfortável, Harry decidiu fazer um esforço e romper o silêncio.

\- Eu... – Harry pigarreou discretamente – eu gostaria de agradecê-lo por me convidar para esse jantar, assim como para o seu casamento, senhor. Foi muita generosidade da sua parte. – a frase soou ensaiada, porém sincera.

O bruxo mais velho fez um gesto vago com a mão, a brasa do charuto se destacando em meio às sombras, e a varanda voltou ao silêncio por alguns instantes. Ele já tinha a ruiva, agora precisava do herói. Seria um movimento arriscado, mas o que era sua vida sem o risco? Ou talvez fossem seus velhos impulsos suicidas batendo à porta novamente, tanto faz. Se o estressasse demais, poderia destruir o pouco que havia, então precisava esperar o tempo necessário até que o silêncio entre eles elevasse a tensão à temperatura exata para, só então, adicionar a quantidade precisa de desestabilizante. Nada muito diferente de suas poções.

\- Por que nunca contou a Hermione sobre sua mãe, Potter?

\- Porque isso não é da minha conta, senhor. – ele pareceu assustado. Não imaginava que um tranquilo "sentar-se e fumar um charuto na varanda" seria assim, então respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio. Aliás, Snape nem havia tocado os lábios no charuto. Ou havia?

Auspiscioso, para dizer o mínimo – reconheceu Snape consigo mesmo, surpreso: um Potter que não se intromete! Mas e a lealdade à amiga, onde estaria?

\- Então o senhor não se preocupa com a felicidade da sua melhor amiga? – o tom de Snape não era acusatório, era o de uma pergunta normal, como se mal esperasse por uma resposta.

\- Não é isso. É que a Hermione que eu conheço não se importa com o passado.

\- Também não se importaria de se casar com um homem que ama outra? – Estava feito, dados lançados.

Harry se calou, quem diria? Que orgulho.

E então, o silêncio durou mais tempo do que o planejado. Estava pensando e isso era um processo lento sob aquela cicatriz. Era uma poção que precisava alcançar fervura em fogo baixo. Mas e se a tensão a fizesse evaporar-se por completo antes do ponto de ebulição? Ele iria reconhecer a lealdade que devia a sua amiga e odiá-lo por enganá-la. E tudo iria por água abaixo, restando apenas um casamento do qual todos sempre duvidariam. Bem, ao menos teria uma esposa com um cérebro digno de nota.

Quando ouviu a inspiração que anunciava a fala de Potter, foi como ver, ao longe, água no deserto. Estava suficientemente atento às suas reações para que não parecesse por demais aliviado.

\- O senhor não ama mais a minha mãe, Professor. – falou Harry com um sorriso conciliatório.

A velha cadeira de balanço em que Severus estava sentado rangeria se ele se movesse, talvez até se despedaçasse, mas ele se mantinha imóvel, um mármore de Michelangelo com os cabelos soprados pela brisa.

Não havia mais luzes acesas na vizinhança, apenas a claridade azulada da televisão em uma ou outra janela. Não havia testemunhas para o silêncio que respondeu a Harry.

\- Mas ela precisa saber, senhor.

Ah, eis, enfim, a lealdade.

\- Por que, se você mesmo disse que ela não se importaria?

\- Porque ela contaria ao senhor se estivesse no seu lugar.

Ela já tinha ido muito além disso.

\- Tem razão. – Murmurou Severus, baixando o olhar para seu colo. _Touché_ , Potter. Por sorte, Snape não era mais um mau perdedor.

Aos poucos o desconforto se tornou introspecção. Estavam, cada um consigo mesmo, sozinhos na presença do outro.

\- Obrigado, Potter. – a voz escura era calma e pensativa. – Por não ter contado a ela.

Harry gaguejou algo que não tinha a menor importância quando Snape voltou-se para ele.

\- O que ela sabe sobre os Marotos? – Ah, mais feridas a serem arranhadas. Mas a dor provava que estava vivo. Ou no inferno. Ou ambos.

\- Apenas que meu pai era um idiota. – com o tempo a surpresa e a raiva por tudo que descobrira que seu pai fizera evoluíram para a vergonha, um terrível embaraço por tê-lo tido como herói por tantos anos. – nenhum fato em particular.

E a honestidade contida naquele embaraço extripariam a alma de dentro do corpo de Voldemort, caso o louco tivesse uma, é claro.

Snape fechou os olhos por um instante apenas para focá-los com ainda mais intensidade no garoto.

\- Não diga isso, Potter. Seu pai foi um grande bruxo, que morreu para defender sua mãe e você. Teria sido um ótimo pai.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, e era melhor que não dissesse nada; ele sempre ficava emotivo ao falar de seus pais e tinha medo que sua voz o denunciasse.

Hora da recompensa. Hora de assegurar a Potter que valera a pena enfrentar todos aqueles demônios naquela varanda. E Severus, meu velho, não se esqueça de fazê-lo com honestidade.

\- É de algum consolo pensar que, possivelmente, a presença deles impediria que você se tornasse sequer metade do homem que se tornou.

\- Ob... Obrigado, senhor. E... eu não sei o que...

\- Ela não vai saber nada sobre eles. Não de mim. – resoluto, Snape apagou o charuto no salto do sapato e levantou-se, pousando em seguida a mão no ombro de Harry. – Agora vamos entrar, antes que minha noiva tenha tempo de contar outra história embaraçosa sobre mim.

Harry permaneceu onde estava por mais alguns instantes com a mão firme de Snape em seu ombro, limpando os olhos e se recobrando do que ouvira. O rapaz pensou na forma de seu ex-professor demonstrar seus sentimentos. Ele não precisava dizer que aquele era um assunto encerrado, nem que podiam se dar bem apesar de todo o passado, nem que estaria ao lado dele se ele precisasse; tudo estava ali, naquela palma da mão contra seu ombro, dando a ele o tempo e o conforto que necessitava para se recobrar do que ouvira. Gostaria de ter notado isso dez anos atrás.

\- Senhor? - falou Harry com a voz rouca enquanto se levantava.

Severus parou com a mão na maçaneta, e voltou-se para ele, se não totalmente inexpressivo, talvez, apenas um pouco curioso.

\- Que bom que o escolhido foi o senhor.

Ele assentiu discretamente. Estava apenas começando a aprender como conviver com todo esse sentimentalismo grifinório.

* * *

\- Senhoras? Podemos entrar?

Ginevra estava trançando os cabelos de uma Hermione muito infeliz no sofá.

\- Se isso fizer ela parar com essa tortura, por favor, fiquem à vontade.

\- Tortura você vai ver no dia do seu casamento.

\- Aii, Ginnie! Está puxando! - Ela levou uma mão ao couro cabeludo dolorido.

Harry se divertiu com as caretas que sua amiga fazia, enquanto Snape assistia curioso recostado à soleira da porta.

\- Senhor e senhora Potter, se me permitem a liberdade, os senhores me dariam a honra de serem meus padrinhos?

"Ele definitivamente precisa aprender a dar notícias" - pensou Hermione quando as mãos de Ginny caíram sobre seu colo e os olhos de Harry quase saltaram para fora das órbitas. Escondeu um risinho nas costas da mão.

Seguiu-se uma conversa breve de olhares entre Hermione e Severus, na qual ela manifestou seu desacordo pelo evidente roubo de seus padrinhos, e ele a tranquilizou, pedindo que confiasse nele. Harry e Ginny, enquanto isso, trocaram expressões de assombro.

Evidente que a estratégia de Snape era parecer cada vez mais seduzido pelo mundo de sua futura esposa, tornando-o confiável aos olhos do Ministério. Seria muito atrevimento desconfiar de um homem que tem como padrinho O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Hermione, entretanto, tinha consciência que era apenas um detalhe, sem o qual, suas investigações não seriam grandemente prejudicadas. Ele os queria como padrinhos. Fato.


	15. Chapter 15

Oi, pessoas! Sinto muito pela demora. Surgiram alguns compromissos, alguns que eu queria, outros que eu precisava... e a fic acabou demorando mais que eu gostaria para ser escrita.

Antonela, hahahahhah bem assim mesmo. Ele sabe desequilibrar as pessoas né? Não que o Harry seja um alvo particularmente difícil. Sem contar que ele tinha várias dúvidas a respeito do Potter, e sem tirá-lo da zona de conforto, nunca confiaria nas respostas. Agora o Sev deve estar um tanto admirado com o Harry, com a lealdade dele com os amigos. Talvez acabe gostando de "entrar pro time", ser aceito...

Legal demais vc ter gostado Dieni! Respira fundo que ainda tem mais uns capítulos até lá! Enquanto isso achei que tava na hora de vocês terem uma dose extra de Sev, com o cap dele e do Harry, e um pouquinho de como funciona a mente da criatura. hahahah

Lara: Sim, o Sev já foi mais dark, hahahah! Agora o papel dele é conquistar as pessoas que por tantos anos ele assombrou. Tá mandando bem, mas espero que não tão bem que não seja mais ele... hehe

A jogada dos padrinhos, né? Ele já estava considerando a hipótese há algum tempo, e quando seus convidados pareceram tão à vontade na sua presença, ele viu que era uma boa ideia dar o bote.

hahahahha As tranças! Que legal que alguém percebeu. A Gina tava puxando e puxando o cabelo da Hermi pra trançar, gentem! Dá dor de cabeça sim, e muita. Tem essas pessoas de cabelo lisinho que não podem ver um cabelo que já querem mexer. Não funciona bem com cachos, embaraça, da nó, puxa, dói... A Gina não quer nem saber. Tava toda feliz testando penteados de noiva na cabeça da Mione e ainda mandando ela ficar quieta. Fiquei com pena.

A todo mundo com quem eu já falei pessoalmente, meus mais sinceros agradecimentos. É tão gostoso ler os comentários que se deixar fico só conversando com vcs e não escrevo. hehe

Obrigada também a todos que estão lendo.

Voltando ao que interessa, capitulo de romance.

Divirtam-se.

* * *

\- Não há lugar para falhas, Hermione. Um deslize pode nos trancar em Azkaban para sempre. Não estamos mais em Hogwarts, onde uma infração acarretaria algum tempo de trabalho supervisionado em uma detenção. O que está a prêmio é a liberdade de pensamento e de escolha no mundo bruxo, e o preço pode ser as nossas vidas. Não permitirei que participe desse jogo por nada que não você mesma.

\- Eu quero, eu já disse.

\- Tem certeza? Não seria problema algum obliviar você e continuar o plano inicial, sozinho.

Como permitir que aquele homem passasse sequer um segundo mais sozinho?

\- Eu lutei ao lado dessas pessoas, Severus. Eu as defendi, eu as ajudei, eu as protegi. Eu confiei nelas para ocuparem a posição que ocupam. É responsabilidade minha também.

E quando ele assentiu àquelas palavras, havia algo tão triste quanto orgulhoso nos lábios finos de Snape.

* * *

Snape a acompanhava com os olhos e mexia o whisky de fogo com a mão, enquanto ela passava um pano úmido no chão.

\- Não quer deixar isso para amanhã?

\- Ah, não precisa. Queria deixar tudo arrumado enquanto ainda tenho ânimo.

\- Então deixe-me ajudar... – Conformou-se deixando o copo de whisky sobre a mesa de centro.

\- Não, obrigada, Severus. Eu preciso gastar essa energia, senão não vou conseguir dormir. Assim eu gasto de um jeito útil. – Respondeu, sorrindo.

Ele, então, continuou a observá-la com uma expressão de divertida reprovação nos lábios. Ela não iria interferir, a menos que ele se levantasse para ajudá-la. Não mentira, não era do seu feitio mentir para ele. Estava estalando de felicidade com o reencontro com os amigos e com as suas conquistas daquela noite; caso fosse para a cama naquele momento, passaria horas revendo toda a interação sua e de Snape com seus amigos, revivendo cada piada, cada gracinha, cada vitória. O fato de não poder dividir todos os seus pensamentos com ele não ajudava em nada, apenas fazia a inquietude durar mais. Naquela noite, só conseguiria dormir quando estivesse absolutamente exausta. Mas ele ainda a observava e ela quase podia ouvir as palavras se formando em sua garganta.

\- Que foi? - perguntou ela sorrindo.

\- Estou pensando se posso inferir o seu nível de estresse pela limpeza da casa.

Ela passou o aspirador no tapete da sala enquanto Snape reestabelecia as proteções na casa. Então ele voltou para o seu whisky e ela dispôs os frutos de suas pesquisas na parede transformada em mural. Quando ela terminou, apenas o ruído da lava-louças os lembrava que ali havia acontecido um jantar para seis pessoas.

Deixando os materiais de limpeza no tanque foi sentar-se ao lado dele. Ela tinha as bochechas coradas, a trança parcialmente desfeita e havia erguido as mangas do suéter até os cotovelos.

\- Pode, eu acho.

Hermione deixou a cabeça pender até o encosto do sofá e os olhos fecharem, estava cansada. Interpretar um papel, ainda que para seus inofensivos amigos, era mais extenuante do que parecia. E havia aquela sensação sufocante de que tivera um vislumbre de um Paraíso fora do alcance de seus dedos. Não sabia se era real aquele homem com quem trocara gracinhas e que divertira e surpreendera tão positivamente seus amigos, mas havia algo ali, se não a verdade, talvez uma de suas faces. Será que cada pequena batalha vencida deixaria um novo sonho cicatrizado em sua pele? Queria saber se em algum momento, ele fora ele mesmo, mas tinha medo de descobrir que aquele Severus era apenas um devaneio seu. E ainda mais medo de descobrir que não.

Ele a despertou com um toque suave no ombro e uma caneca de chocolate quente nas mãos.

\- Obrigada – suspirou, ainda triste com seus pensamentos.

Sentou-se ao seu lado, atento à expressão nos olhos castanhos. Ela não ficava propriamente incomodada que ele a sondasse dessa forma, apenas gostaria que ele se permitisse perguntar objetivamente a ela como ela se sentia. Mas se fosse ela em seu lugar, ele gostaria de ser inquirido sobre seus sentimentos? Talvez ele estivesse apenas agindo como gostaria que ela agisse consigo mesmo e isso lhe emprestava um tom de atenção, de empatia, que poucos acreditariam que ele tivesse.

Enquanto ela soprava a bebida, ele voltou-se para a frente parecendo por poucos segundos, profundamente concentrado em seus pensamentos. Hermione o despertou do transe com o ruído da caneca contra a mesinha de centro.

\- Valeu à pena. – disse, sem se virar para ela. – Nós estabelecemos uma boa relação com os seus amigos hoje e isso foi nossa primeira vitória. Teremos tempo para conseguir o endereço do Weasley depois. O mais importante é não levantarmos suspeitas.

Ela escondeu seu sorriso deitando o rosto em seu ombro, enquanto, colocava as mãos dentro das mangas opostas do suéter, como se estivesse com frio. Estava amassado e talvez um pouco suado mas, que bom, ainda estava ali. Longe do olhar atento de Snape, entre sua pele e o tricô púrpura estava sua grande conquista daquela noite: um guardanapo dobrado e amassado – porém certamente ainda legível – dentro da manga do suéter. Em uma caligrafia redonda e grande, bastante diferente da letra descuidada e miúda de Hermione, lia-se:

"Rue Nicolas Roret, 3, apto 15, Quartier de la Salpêtrière, Île-de-France, Paris-FR. Próx. Galerie des Gobelins. Lareira de Flu mais próxima: Laverie Primus, ao lado."

* * *

Havia aquela história sobre omeletes e ovos quebrados. Haviam várias justificativas para não contar a ele o endereço de Will e Fleur. O principal é que, desde o estupro, Hermione não tinha notícias de Ronald na Inglaterra. Os Mantícoras já não jogavam há duas semanas e havia mais duas até o próximo jogo, então ela não tinha sequer uma pista de onde ele poderia estar. Com certeza estava com um dos irmãos fora do país: Ou com Charles, na Alemanha, ou com Will na França. Uma chance em duas, ela não poderia arriscar. Era bastante óbvio que algo naquele doloroso relato mexera com Severus e, caso se deparasse com o Ronald em Paris, ele poderia se ver diante de uma rara oportunidade de vingá-la. Sua missão, logo, seria proteger Snape desse encontro.

Não era nada agradável esconder seus planos de Snape. Com aquele jeito soturno e silencioso, ele parecia saber de tudo e, mantendo-se calado, parecia dar à ela a chance de confessar suas intenções. Precisava resistir. Precisava focar na recompensa, na surpresa que faria a ele entregando-lhe suas memórias do produtivo encontro com William, na expressão de admiração nos olhos frios, quem sabe em um merecido meio sorriso cheio de orgulho por ela. Mais que se manter à distância de Ronald, Hermione precisava que Severus tivesse orgulho dela.

Seus cabelos estavam molhando a camiseta macia de Severus e esfriando rapidamente o seu peito, mas ele parecia não se importar. Tinha o braço em volta dos ombros dela e a mantinha confortavelmente pressionada contra si enquanto comentavam a noite.

\- Bem, agora você quer fazer o favor de me contar quem eu vou escolher como meus padrinhos? - ela ficava um tanto cômica quando fingia estar irritada com ele.

\- Era preciso. - Severus respondeu, puxando os lençóis até o peito. - Tenho certeza que não vão te faltar opções

\- Eu tenho certeza que o Neville ficaria feliz com o convite, mas não com a tarefa. Vai odiar ter todos aqueles olhos voltados pra ele...

Ela sentiu uma ponta de... mágoa? na resposta dele um pouco tarde demais. Será possível que lhe doesse sua solidão?

\- Seria o mais correto. Nós estaremos sobre um tablado durante toda a cerimônia, os padrinhos não, não terão tanto destaque.

\- Bem, se você queria conquistá-los, foi muito bem sucedido. Achei que o Harry ia começar a chorar quando você pediu que fosse seu padrinho.

\- Eles precisavam da minha aceitação. Por você.

Os dedos pequenos pararam por um instante, considerando. Claro que ela queria se dar bem com Parvati, era a namorada de seu Neville. Se alguém fosse querido por ele, tinha um voto de confiança incondicional dela. Não que a garota estivesse automaticamente dentro dos padrões Hermione Granger de qualidade, mas ao menos daria uma chance a ela. Além disso, também queria ser próxima o suficiente para que pudesse observar de perto se ele recebia toda a atenção e afeto que merecia. Por mais que não a amasse como amava o irmão postiço, gostava dela por ela dar a ele apoio, carinho e suporte. Seus amigos certamente fariam o mesmo por ela. Nunca pensaria tão friamente sozinha, mas agora que Severus dissera; sim, fazia sentido.

\- É o que eu faria por Neville. Se a Patil magoar ele...

\- Ei, vá com calma, leoazinha. – ele extraiu a camiseta da mão dela, subitamente cerrada com força sobre o tecido macio. – Não se esqueça que ele poderia estar casado com uma partidária da pureza do sangue agora. Tiveram muita sorte.

\- Ela. Ela teve muita sorte. - Hermione bufou com desprezo, mas logo reconheceu quão ridícula era sua atitude. – Eu me sinto em débito com ele desde que ele cortou a cabeça daquela minhoca super-desenvolvida... E só de pensar que eu o petrifiquei quando éramos crianças...

Alguns instantes se passaram sem que Severus dissesse coisa alguma. Esperava que ele comentasse algo sobre a petrificação ter sido feita por necessidade, ou sobre o quanto Neville crescera e amadurecera, ou perguntasse como se dera a morte de Nagini, que Hermione não sabia se era do conhecimento de Snape. Mas nenhum ruído foi emitido por ele.

Ela ousou olhá-lo e era claro que ele estava muito longe dali, absorto em reflexões não muito agradáveis. Por que ela ficava trazendo os piores momentos do passado dele à tona? Às vezes sentia que era seu subconsciente falando por ela, tentando quebrá-lo, apenas para que tivesse a chance de ser ela a colar seus pedaços de volta.

\- Desculpe, eu não queria... – sentindo-se culpada, ela levou a mão à grande cicatriz em seu pescoço – de qualquer forma, você fica ainda mais maravilhoso assim.

Ele cobriu a mão dela com a sua, e piscou algumas vezes antes de voltar a si completamente.

\- Mmhm... – mas não parecia que ele tinha ouvido algo que ela dissera.

Não importava.

\- Mas não foi só por minha causa, Severus. A Ginny é outra história, mas o Harry... depois da guerra ele falou muito em você. Contou que descobrira que você era, não só inocente, mas aliado, e sentiu culpado por todos os problemas que te causou e por tudo que pensou de você; todos nós nos sentimos assim. Enquanto você estava no St. Mungus, inconsciente ainda, ele foi lá algumas vezes, sempre com o livro de poções avançadas debaixo do braço. Acho que ele lia para você até pegar no sono. Saber... quer dizer, achar que você o perdoou significa muito pra ele.

Ela ouviu o coração dele acelerar ao apertá-la contra si e seu próprio coração apertou o passo para acompanhá-lo. Ela queria muito que ele tivesse superado suas desavenças com o amigo.

\- O que eu teria para perdoar além de um monte de burrices típicas de um garoto daquela idade?

\- Mas houve um tempo que nós pensávamos...

\- Que Merlin me proteja da sede de punição que vocês têm. Querem o meu perdão por terem feito o que eu precisava que todos fizessem, acreditado na minha mentira? Vocês não fazem sentido. – comentou despreocupado.

Mas a zombaria não a convenceu. Que importa o que Snape precisava que acreditassem? Ela não estivera do lado dele quando ele pôs fim ao sofrimento de Dumbledore; nem quando ele tentava controlar os crimes dos professores comensais enquanto era diretor, rasgado em dois entre sua farsa e sua consciência.

\- Eu sinto muito. – disse apenas, dirigindo um olhar furtivo para o rosto impassível, e sentia mesmo; os olhos castanhos úmidos de arrependimento, a voz tão quebrada quando seu coração, atingindo os sentidos dele com uma suavidade que parecia pesar universos inteiros na consciência dela.

\- Já passou, criança, já passou. – sussurrou Severus contra os cabelos frios dela aquecendo-lhe o couro cabeludo.

Sentia-se ainda mais em débito com ele que com Neville. Infinitamente mais.


	16. Chapter 16

Oi, Pessoas fofas!

Um avisinho rápido: Ando cheia de compromissos, provas, aulas, relatórios, e RPG's... É chato mas é bom, sabe? Pena que isso me deixa com pouco tempo pra atualizar essa fic. Pra piorar eu realmente não queria que nenhum desses próximos capítulos acontecesse, como, imagino, ninguém que está lendo queria, mas c'est la vie. O fato é que escrever coisas que você não queria que acontecesse mas que tem que acontecer é muuuito difícil, então, além de minha, a culpa da demora das atualizações é também da própria fic. :-P Muito obrigada pela paciência que vocês, leitores fofíssimos, têm com as atualizações. Muito obrigada por comentarem, a todas as pessoas a quem já respondi pessoalmente e a quem não tem perfil e só posso responder aqui. Aliás, vocês que não tem perfil aqui e que eu não tenho o contato, como vou beijar vocês no último capítulo, hein, hein? Muito obrigada a todos por lerem! Beijíssimos!

É isso aí, Dinifer! Com toda a sutileza e paciência do mundo, ela conseguiu o endereço. Espertíssima. Ou quase. Pois é, né? Aqueles dois tem tanto para arrumar dentro de si mesmos que talvez a melhor opção seja darem as mão e se ajudarem a por ordem na casa. Cedo ou tarde, de uma forma ou de outra, coagidos ou felizes, estão juntos; nada mais natural. Fico muito feliz por você estar gostando!

Oi, oi Amanda! É vc mesmo, né? lá do grupo? Pensei em falar com vc por lá, mas se não for, seria um mico terrível. Kkkk Puxa, fico absurdamente feliz que você esteja gostando. Eles estão mesmo cheios de dedos um com o outro, afinal, como eu sempre digo, eles são muito, mas muito parecidos. Estão oferecendo ao outro o cuidado que precisam receber. Tem dado certo... hehehe Sempre amo quando eles trabalham juntos, apesar de achar a combinação um pouco "overpower", porque quem pode com esses dois, né? Desequilibra o jogo! :-) Um obrigada muito emocionado pelos elogios!

Também amo, Antonela. Na minha cabecinha perturbada, no final alternativo que foi censurado, a Rowling deixa eles juntos! Mas não! Não tome decisões erradas como a Hermi não, pelamor! kkkkk!

Oi, Bia! Nuvens no horizonte, né? Não leia sem um guarda-chuva. É... esperta, inteligente, mas corajosa, né? E teve uma péssima escola com os amigos, que sempre ficaram felizes por ela poder fazer tudo sozinha. O que ela não percebe é que o que ela mais gosta no Severus, é justamente o que mais o torna diferente dos amigos...

É, Lara, essa surpresinha que a Hermi inventou de fazer pro Snape promete, né? Não vou falar muito, senão tasco spoiler logo aqui no comecinho, mas é, bem que ela podia ter resolvido ir sozinha pra Paris por ciúmes. Pensa na reação do Snape sabendo que ela fez uma loucura dessas por ciúmes dele? Pensa no Snape tentando acreditar que alguém tem ciúmes dele? awwwn! S/2 E siiim! Yaay! Estourem o champanhe, soltem os balões! 100 comentários! Muito feliz com vocês todas, muito, muito, muito mesmo! Pessoas lindas! Obrigada!

Daniela, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado. Desculpa a demora, sua linda! Aliás, peço desculpas a todos vocês. Tomara que continue gostando.

Capítulo de mistério.

Divirtam-se!

* * *

\- Mas Severus, se foi mesmo uma profecia, qualquer casal unido pela Lei pode ter acesso! Por que ninguém pede para ver a profecia? É sobre todos, então deveria poder ser vista.

\- Lucius o fez a meu pedido. A resposta do ministério foi que o profeta não forneceu a profecia e ela precisou ser arquivada como uma memória de quem a ouviu ser feita. E memórias não são de livre acesso.

\- Isso é ridículo!

\- Torna tudo ainda mais suspeito, mas está de acordo com a lei. Lucius até hoje sente a influencia de uma magia espiã quando fala sobre a Lei.

* * *

Paris era mesmo linda nesta época do ano. Enquanto Londres tinha um charme especial no outono, com árvores em dourado, ocre, vermelho e marrom, a primavera emprestava a Paris cheiros e cores ímpares. Os jardins geométricos de um verde impensável, impecavelmente cuidados, reproduziam a magia que olhos treinados em aritmancia como os dela reconheciam e admiravam. As construções baixas e rebuscadas eram, cada uma a seu modo, declarações de amor à estética, ao equilíbrio das formas, ao detalhe bem pensado e as flores que adornavam floreiras nas janelas eram pontos de cor que atraíam o olhar em meio às cores sóbrias dos prédios residenciais.

Hermione se permitiu a breve indulgência de caminhar sem rumo pela cidade naquela manhã. Não tinha grandes problemas em aparecer sem avisar na casa de seus amigos mais próximos, mas Will não era um deles, então deixou recado na caixa de correios informando que estaria na cidade para buscar a certificação de seu mestrado e gostaria de aproveitar a viagem para revê-los. Pediu que a resposta fosse enviada ao corujal da pós-graduação de Beauxbatons.

O campus do mestrado de Beauxbatons ficava em Paris, muitos quilômetros distante da escola tradicional, no Sul da França. Ambos os campi eram conectados via floo, para que os professores pudessem lecionar tanto para a pós quanto para a graduação com o mínimo desconforto possível. O palácio de Paris era apenas um pouco menor que seu gêmeo sulista, todos os detalhes reproduzidos com tanta exatidão que era impossível diferenciá-los por uma fotografia que não mostrasse os arredores – a graduação situava-se nas colinas de Cannes, enquanto que a pós ficava no bairro bruxo de Paris acessado pelo Hotel du Louvre . Ambos exuberantes em sua arquitetura clássica, grandes janelas, fachadas decoradas, interiores suntuosos. Hermione costumava brincar com Fleur que o ano a mais que levava a graduação em Beauxbatons era o tempo que levava até que os novos alunos superassem a síndrome de Stendhal, tamanha a beleza do palácio.

Daria ao casal o prazo de três horas para que a respondessem enquanto caminhava na cidade, relembrando com tristeza os bons momentos de férias que passara ali com seus pais.

A França e a Itália eram seus destinos de verão favoritos tanto pela arquitetura quanto pelas ricas culturas percebidas em cada esquina, em cada calçada. Seu pai fora um entusiasta da fotografia urbana e dizia que não havia no mundo cidade mais fotogênica que Paris. A mãe dissecava as impressionantes pinturas italianas com a habilidade de um neurocirurgião. Arquitetura e artes plásticas sempre traziam essas lembranças à tona. Ela gostaria de criar novas lembranças da França e da Itália com seu noivo, para substituir o vazio deixado naqueles países por seus pais.

Ela apertou o convite de casamento contra o peito, sentindo o relevo mágico das letras mesmo sob o grosso envelope cor de creme. O papel decorado que formava o envelope se desfaria quando fosse tocado pelas mãos dos destinatários e se tornaria um adorno camaleão, que mudaria de forma e de cor para combinar com as vestes que a pessoa estivesse usando. No momento da festa o adorno se aqueceria suavemente, lembrando o convidado de seu compromisso e no dia seguinte, se transformaria em uma névoa de poeira furta-cor. Ela queria que a lembrança do casamento fosse apenas a lembrança do casamento, nada físico, apenas o que puder ser levado na memória. Se Snape esperava que a ausência da evidência física tornasse o evento mais fácil de esquecer, bem, talvez não fosse isso. Ele nunca dissera que esse era o motivo para a escolha do convite mágico, como também nunca dissera que não era.

Estava apenas aguardando o momento de ir ao Hotel du Louvre, pressionar o código mágico no elevador e deixar ele a levasse às portas da escola que, por dois longos anos, lhe ofereceu refúgio de si mesma, dos seus próprios horrores. Sentia-se em débito com Beauxbatons por isso. Na França, entre números e operações mágicas, tinha seus pais e sua inocência de volta. Não se envolvera em uma guerra que trocara seis por meia dúzia. Seus amigos tinham a idade que aparentavam, tinham as experiências que pessoas da sua idade deveriam ter. Era um refúgio, não seu lar. Ela própria era uma mentira ali.

O interior do Hotel du Louvre prezava pelos quadriláteros sem ângulos retos. Losangos e trapézios estavam presentes na arquitetura e na decoração, compondo, junto às cores sóbrias e neutras, um elegante meio-termo entre a antiguidade clássica e a modernidade. O grande lustre se assemelhava a um salgueiro com seus ramos a chorar sobre sua cabeça e a escadaria à frente da recepção fazia uma curva de noventa graus em um patamar e seguia seu caminho em direção ao mezanino. No patamar uma réplica da Vênus de Milo esnobava francesamente os hóspedes, do alto de seu orgulho sem braços. Hermione sorriu para a estátua, a arrogância sempre a fascinara. Em sua incontrolável ânsia por aprovação, a satisfação consigo própria era um objetivo inalcançável.

No mezanino, aguardou que estivesse só e o elevador vazio para tomá-lo. As madeiras ali eram mais escuras que na recepção, equilibrando a luz extra que a proximidade com o lustre causava. As portas se abriram e foi recebida por ela mesma refletida nos espelhos cristalinos e brilhantes de meio corpo. Não há espelhos como os franceses, dizia sua mãe. Abaixo da cintura havia uma moldura de madeira e carpetes verde oliva no chão. A iluminação indireta e os movimentos gentis dos mecanismos eram planejados para transmitir conforto mesmo em confinamento.

Os botões antigos eram de madrepérola e agradáveis ao toque. Digitou o código mágico que levava o elevador à Beauxbatons.

Sorriu tristemente para o palácio. Bruxos e bruxas de diversas origens ronronavam o idioma à sua volta. Esperava receber seu diploma, ir ao corujal e sair de lá o mais rápido possível, antes que fosse reconhecida e absorvida em uma conversa contemplativa e interminável com algum de seus ex-colegas, então colocou os cabelos para dentro do suéter leve, enterrou a boina vermelha na cabeça e, com os olhos fixos em suas botas cor de café, apertou o passo.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Comment puis-je être utile? - ofereceu a senhorita na recepção. Depois de ouvir Severus lendo as matérias dos jornais franceses, o idioma estaria eternamente arruinado para sua audição.

\- S'il vous plaît, je veux prendre mon diplôme. Hermione Granger. Merci. - Pediu seu diploma com gentileza e aguardou para assinar sua retirada. Em menos de meia hora estava às portas do corujal, o coração quase lhe estourando o peito.

 _Hermione,_

 _Nós a aguardamos ansiosos._

 _W.W._

Objetivo como William. Esperava que " _ansiosos_ " fosse um bom sinal. Tomou o floo da escola para a lavanderia da Rua Nicolas Roret desejando adiar o inevitável.

Fleur estava ainda mais encantadora que em seu casamento. Ofereceu todas as comidas que Hermione conhecia e algumas outras, chá inglês, queijos italianos e franceses, abaixou a temperatura ambiente uns poucos graus para agradar o gosto inglês da garota, mostrou filmes trouxas, músicas de todas as nacionalidades, desmanchava-se em tantas gentilezas que Hermione precisou recusar até livros. Will, como o belo contraponto que era, observava tão atento quanto mudo o constrangimento de sua amiga. Entre um e outro mimo, Hermione puxou a conversa.

\- Bem, eu gostaria de tê-los no meu casamento.

\- Oh, querride! - abraçou-lhe Fleur - É mesmo verdade? Que alegrrie, que alegriie! Quem serrá o sortude?

Fleur apenas bateu os olhos no convite e abafou um discreto "mon Dieu!", entregando o convite ao marido.

William, surpreso mas controlado, foi quem tomou a iniciativa, enquanto um bracelete de cristais verde-água se enrolava no antebraço da esposa.

\- Hermione... por que?

\- Bem, foi a única opção que o ministério me deu...

\- A Lei Matrimonial, né? Você poderia sair do país.

\- Na verdade, Will, eu não estou exatamente infeliz... - Hermione levou a xícara de chá aos lábios para esconder o que tramava. Poderia pegar a deixa do casamento e simplesmente perguntar se ele não se lembrava de ter feito a profecia, mas nem todos os profetas se lembram do que dizem enquanto estão em transe, e se Will ou Fleur comentassem essa conversa com alguém, Hermione pareceria muito suspeita.

\- Ah! Eu sabie! Tinha cerrteze que havie algo naquele homem.

Will soltou uma gargalhada seca.

\- Minha doce esposa e os tipos perigosos...

Hermione, levemente corada pelo comentário de Fleur, apressou-se em sair o quanto antes desse assunto constrangedor.

\- Bem, por favor, eu gostaria que todas as pessoas importantes para mim estivessem lá. Vai ser uma boa oportunidade de reverem a família.

\- A Ginny te fez jurar?

Hermione assentiu, imaginando se isso poderia ou não ser considerado um sinal de seu dom.

William respirou fundo e observou atento a expressão suplicante de Fleur. À primeira vista ele parecia não se importar, mas um lampejo, um brilho no olhar antes opaco, chamou a atenção da garota. Ele iria até o fim do mundo por Fleur.

\- Ok, ok... - suspirou, dando-se por vencido - Tudo bem, Hermione. Conte conosco.

O sorriso de sua esposa derreteria diamantes. Ela se jogou em seu pescoço e o cobriu de beijos estalados.

 _Voltando à parte difícil..._

\- Na verdade não foi só para convidá-los que eu vim até a sua casa,Will. Eu queria te pedir desculpas... estive meio ausente depois que Mollie se foi, mas não quero que vocês pensem que eu só me importava com ela. Achei que vocês todos precisavam de um pouco de espaço.

Ele ergueu o rosto afogueado por sobre o ombro da loira para responder.

\- Alguns de nós precisávamos.

Realmente ele e Severus tinham bastante em comum. Ela cuidou de parecer o mais embaraçada que pôde.

\- Desde que ela adoeceu, eu dormi muito mal, mas na última semana dela, tudo piorou muito. - isca lançada.

\- Vocês se aproximaram muito desde a morte dos seus pais. Você estava preocupada, todos estávamos.

\- Oh, então você também teve aqueles pressentimentos... de que ela não iria muito além?

\- Não, não é, amor? - Fleur finalmente o soltou e negou com um sorriso complacente para Hermione.

\- Non, na verrdade, nos pegou completemente de surrprese. - um profeta que não pressente a morte da própria mãe. Era possível, porém improvável.

\- Eu sinto muito, Will. Nunca pude te dizer.

\- Tudo bem, Hermione. - ele fez um carinho no braço da garota.

Bem, que mais faltava? Ah, claro. O isolamento.

\- Sabe, Will, você já sabe que a sua presença é importante pra mim, e pra Ginny, mas... eu me sinto no dever de te avisar que vai ser uma festa um tanto grande. Vou trabalhar no Ministério e Severus disse que seria indelicado da minha parte não convidar meus futuros colegas. Além disso, tem os nossos conhecidos de Hogwarts.

\- Não importa. Pratiquei um pouco de boas maneiras na graduação de Fleur. E agora vivemos nas festas do Banque de France.

Hermione deu-se por satisfeita com a resposta, mas não pôde deixar de fingir ofender-se.

\- Puxa, eu que achei que você não quisesse companhia alguma... É bom saber que, desde que não seja conosco, você tem sim uma vida social.

\- Oh, querrida, non diga isso! É que, - ela pediu a aprovação de William com o olhar por um segundo, e, recebendo-a, esperou até que ele fosse à cozinha preparar mais chá - Nós estamos tentando terr filhos e, a prressión da família dele, você sabe como é.

Ela sabia.

\- Ah, Flor, eu sinto muito. - disse Hermione com cumplicidade, pegando as mãos frias da amiga. - Vocês já confirmaram que a dificuldade é por causa do traço lupino? - sussurrou.

A loira só assentiu com um sorriso triste. A morena a abraçou com carinho.

\- Bem, talvez esse meu casamento não seja uma perda completa...

\- Que querr dizer?

\- Que meu futuro marido é um exímio pocionista e experiente em preparar a mata-cão. Talvez, se Will fizer uso constante da poção vocês consigam finalmente encomendar o bebê.

\- Você ache que ele farria isso por nós?

\- Bom, perguntar não ofende, não é mesmo?

\- Oh, Herrmone! - Fleur a abraçou emocionada, segurando-a com força até que seu marido chegasse.

\- Vou enviar frascos semanais para você assim que a tivermos preparado. Contar para o Will ou não, é só com você. - Ela sussurrou em tom conspiratório. Fleur assentiu limpando algumas lágrimas dos olhos verdes.

\- E você ainda não animou de continuar os estudos em Beauxbatons, Will? A pós em aritmância deles é realmente muito boa. - comentou, agitando orgulhosa o canudo em sua mão.

\- Estou mesm... - Will voltou-se rapidamente para a porta de entrada e a expressão em seu rosto mudou completamente. - Em breve. Ahn, se não se importa, Hermione, querida, estou um tanto cansado, muitas horas-extras no banco, poucas horas de sono, sabe?

Alertada pela reação de William, Hermione aguçou a audição. Foi possível ouvir a porta do prédio se fechando ao longe. _Ah, Merlin. Não!_

O casal trocou um olhar assustado, que não se comparava à expressão de pânico que se espalhava pelo rosto de Hermione.

\- Sinto muito, querrida. Prromete que manterremos contatô, oui? - e pegou o braço sem forças de uma garota completamente aturdida, encaminhando-a para a cozinha, onde havia uma outra saída do apartamento.

Fleur encostou o ouvido à porta, mas Hermione não precisava disso. Com o coração ribombando em seus tímpanos e um terrível enjoo, ouviu os passos que subiam a escadaria. Sua visão ficou turva por um instante e chaves tilintaram na porta da sala. A bela meio-veela não desviou os olhos da amiga nem por um segundo, Hermione estava pálida como um cadáver.

Quando a porta se fechou, Fleur, ágil como um gato, abriu a porta da cozinha e, com o máximo de delicadeza que a situação permitia, empurrou a garota porta a fora, direto no hall do andar, murmurando um rápido "Sinto muito".

Hermione ouviu a voz ressoar na sala pequena como se estivesse ainda sentada no sofá caramelo do casal, mas o medo não lhe permitiu entender o que conversavam. Hesitou por uma fração de segundo e logo disparou escada abaixo, dois, três degraus por vez. " _Por favor, joelhos, não me faltem agora_." implorava em sua mente.

Agarrou-se ao corrimão de madeira utilizando sua velocidade para fazer a curva no primeiro patamar. Estava no segundo andar. Tinha mais quatro lances para vencer.

Quando fez o mesmo movimento no primeiro andar, ouviu uma porta se abrir e sua mão suada escapou do corrimão. Caiu e deslizou pelo chão polido, chocando-se contra a parede. Mal sentiu a fisgada na mão, apenas levantou-se, tropeçando em sua própria pressa, e seguiu para o último lance de escadas sem olhar pra trás ou para cima, deixando uma unha cravada na madeira da escadaria.

Ouviu vozes exaltadas acima e passos que desciam as escadas. Era impossível decidir-se entre respirar, chorar ou vomitar.

No térreo, apertou o botão que abria automaticamente a porta do prédio antigo. Quase respirou aliviada quando a porta se abriu e ela pode ver a claridade da primavera parisiense entrar pela fresta.

Descontrolada, saiu do prédio, correndo em direção à Rue de la Reine Blanche, a poucos metros de onde estava, e então tomaria a esquerda para a Avenue des Gobelins, avenida muito movimentada, onde poderia se sentir razoavelmente segura. Ele não tentaria nada ali, e se tentasse, poderia gritar por socorro.

Em seu completo desespero, esqueceu-se da lavanderia, ponto de floo bem ao lado do prédio do casal. Mas descontrolada daquela maneira, não conseguiria pronunciar o nome de destino algum com segurança.

Havia dado menos de cinco passos em direção à salvação e ouviu uma porta se abrir. Suas pernas não conseguiam correr mais rápido e ela só pôde gemer de pavor. Ele a alcançaria.

As pernas trêmulas conseguiram dar apenas mais dois passos antes que ele a segurasse pelo braço direito, o da varinha, e cobrisse sua boca com a mão, sufocando-a em seus próprios gritos.

Ela esperneou o quanto pôde, e cogitou quebrar seu pescoço ali mesmo, contra a força que a mantinha em silêncio, mas não conseguiu, estava desorientada demais. Então arranhou o braço que a mantinha em silêncio, mas ele usava uma roupa de mangas compridas, e todo sangue que viu ali era de seu dedo médio sem unha.

Arrastou-a para trás. Não até o prédio, onde Will e Fleur poderiam ajudá-la, mas até a lavanderia, e de lá, para qualquer lugar que quisesse.


	17. Chapter 17

Olá, pessoas queridas.

Notas no final. Capítulo de mistério.

* * *

\- Infantil. Imatura. Irresponsável.

Ela ouvia calada. Não se deve responder quando se está errada, era o que a sua mãe diria.

\- Pôs em risco todos os planos, toda a investigação, o futuro de centenas de pessoas infelizes, miseráveis em seus casamentos, a liberdade de pensamento do mundo bruxo.

Sentada como que de castigo no sofá de casa, ela olhou para o dedo latejante. Com a adrenalina finalmente baixando, começava a sentir seu corpo novamente.

\- Não se atreva a choramingar por essa unha, Granger. - cuspiu ele, marchando à frente dela - O que você arriscou hoje vai muito além da sua manicure.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Estaria em prantos pelo que Snape lhe dizia, se não estivesse tão aliviada por ter sido ele e não Ronald a arrastá-la para a lareira da lavanderia.

\- Isto não é Hogwarts e eu não sou um pirralho, Granger. Não há muros nem um diretor todo poderoso ocupado apenas em protegê-la das consequências de seus atos. Se ele chegasse mais cedo? Acha que o irmão o poria para fora quando você tocasse a campainha?

Ela havia pensado nisso. Sabia que Fleur daria um desculpa educada para não poder recebê-la na resposta que enviara ao corujal caso o indesejado irmão estivesse no apartamento. Hermione não contara sobre o ataque a ninguém, mas não escondera que ela e o então namorado tiveram uma briga terrível. O que acabara por se tornar do conhecimento de todos os Weasleys era que a garota não queria ver Ronald na sua frente. Por parte de Ginny e de George houveram inúmeras tentativas de reunir o casal, de não perder a irmã adotiva, que sempre terminavam em uma Hermione completamente irada, correndo sozinha para casa ou para seu quarto de monitora. Quando notaram que tais tentativas apenas serviam para afastá-la ainda mais da família, os esforços pararam e um certo tempo depois, a garota pode reaninhar-se em meio aos amigos. Desde então, mesmo sem saber os detalhes do rompimento, todos passaram a respeitar-lhe a vontade e evitar um encontro indesejado.

\- Responda! Quão convincente você pensa ter sido em seu engodo sob estresse? Acha que não perceberam suas intenções, enquanto você se preocupava com a chegada iminente do homem que a estuprou? Acha que na pressa por sair de lá o quanto antes para evitá-lo não pode ter cometido um erro irreparável? Ter atraído suspeitas? Ter revelado nossos planos?

Hermione balançou a cabeça, tentando se decidir entre explicar que não havia cometido falha alguma e implorar que Snape se acalmasse.

\- Caso tenha se esquecido, permita-me: estamos lutando contra os homens e mulheres que derrotaram Voldemort. Bruxos poderosos caíram pelas mãos deles. O que acha que fariam conosco se descobrissem o que planejamos?

\- Eu... - murmurou apenas e calou-se novamente, certa de que isso apenas aumentava a fúria do seu ex-professor.

\- Você o quê? Sente muito? Só queria ajudar? Ora, me poupe da sua auto-piedade e me dê algo consistente, garota. Por que, em nome de Merlin, você arriscaria tudo que fizemos?

Em um fiapo choroso de voz, ela respondeu.

\- P... porque eu queria que você t... tivesse orgulho de mim.

\- Ah, mas eu estou terrivelmente orgulhoso do seu julgamento, não percebeu? - ela apenas soluçou com a ironia. - Conte-me, senhorita sabe-tudo, e se eu - EU - tivesse ocultado meus planos de você? Tivesse simplesmente a levado de um restaurante para o altar e então para a minha cama fingindo ser o melhor dos esposos, sem nunca te contar sobre minhas razões? O que você pensaria de mim, quando descobrisse que se casou com uma farsa? Que foi usada como disfarce? Desta vez, Granger, desta única e miserável vez na minha vida, eu fiz o que era certo. O que você pode me dizer sobre o que você fez?

Ela limpou os olhos com a mão ensanguentada. Queria entrar em sua banheira e nunca mais sair. Francamente, em que estivera pensando?

Logo o sangue entrou em seus olhos. Tentou esfregar para que parasse de arder e voltasse a enxergar. Snape sentou-se ao lado dela, o tom de voz, agora baixo, era realmente ameaçador.

\- Não consegue me olhar nos olhos agora, não é? - Ele agarrou os dois punhos dela e abaixou-lhe as mãos que cobriam o rosto. - Era o que tinha em mente quando...

E ela o acertou. Arremessou-o por sobre o braço do sofá direto contra a parede com uma força sobrenatural. Fora tão rápida que o professor não pode sequer ver que movimento ela fizera, apenas notara que ela não usara a varinha, que continuava inerte sobre a mesa de centro.

\- As faíscas... - ela murmurou pra si mesma, olhando horrorizada para as próprias mãos; delas para Snape, caído há 5 metros de distância e dele para as escadas.

Sem dizer mais nada, subiu correndo para seu quarto de infância e trancou a porta, como sempre fazia quando queria esconder o choro.

Adormeceu muitas horas depois, ainda agarrada a seus lençóis.

* * *

\- É bem simples de entender, na verdade. Foram dezenas de anos de opressão, Hermione. Foram alguns meses de assassinato e tortura e perseguição implacável. Como você acha que se sentem?

\- Com uma imensa vontade de serem diferentes de seus algozes?

Ele considerou com uma expressão suave no rosto, mas ela queria tanto um sorriso...

\- Em alguns casos a destruição da vida do bruxo foi tamanha, que ele nunca mais será capaz de ser diferente. Ele acredita que é diferente, entenda, ele trilha um caminho diferente, mas chegará a um objetivo muito semelhante. Voldemort desejava a extinção completa dos nascidos-trouxas. Os bruxos que estão no poder agora, tiveram suas vidas arruinadas por Voldemort. E Harry o matou. Não há um alvo justo no qual descontarem pela desgraça em que vivem.

\- Então eles se voltaram contra os puro sangue?

Snape negou lentamente. Aquela era sua chance, sua melhor chance de, uma vez ao menos em toda a sua miserável vida, ter com quem contar.

\- Lembre-se que muitos dos que lutaram ao seu lado são puros sangue, criança. Eles se voltaram contra a ideia do sangue puro. Inicialmente os comensais foram presos e punidos: Nada mais justo. Em seguida iniciou-se uma perseguição a quem apoiasse a causa de Voldemort de uma forma ou de outra. Quem tivesse cedido algum item mágico a um comensal, mercadores de itens de magia negra, quem tivesse criado ou votado a favor de alguma lei que favorecesse os puro sangue ou acolhido algum comensal antes da guerra, etc: perderam seus cargos públicos, tiveram suas licenças de vendedores cassadas, foram interrogados pelos aurores sob veritasserum, etc. Então veio a repressão, o controle: qualquer um que dissesse que, de alguma forma, os puro sangue têm mais direitos ou são melhores que os nascidos-trouxas, era investigado minuciosamente, seus impostos, seus parentes e amigos, tudo era esmiuçado à procura de algo incriminador. Ao mesmo tempo, mais e mais aliados da Ordem da Fênix subiam ao poder. O mundo bruxo os queri lá, eram heróis. Então foram criadas e aprovadas leis contra a publicação qualquer coisa que exaltasse a pureza do sangue bruxo, qualquer livro que falasse sobre Magia Negra, a lista de Imperdoáveis foi ampliada, simples azarações foram motivo suficiente para se condenar uma pessoa a Azkaban. Esquecem-se que a proibição da idiotice não leva ao esclarecimento. E estão tirando o direito das pessoas de serem diferentes, de pensarem diferente. Esse é o curso histórico de todo e qualquer extremismo; seja ele político, econômico ou religioso, Hermione. Em algum ponto, a necessidade de controlar os defensores da pureza do sangue bruxo tornou-se tão intensa, que, acredito eu, optou-se por mante-los sob a vigilância constante de um aliado.

Hermione estava embasbacada.

\- Casando um com o outro... - deduziu ela.

Snape assentiu lentamente.

\- Quanto maior o envolvimento do defensor da pureza do sangue, mais poderoso e confiável era o aliado com quem foi obrigado a se casar.

\- Mas isso pune também o aliado, Severus. Por que fariam isso?

\- Porque era necessário. Porque era eficiente. Em nome do bem maior. Muitas das pessoas que agora estão no poder não tem mais razão alguma para viver além da vingança. Voldemort tirou-lhes tudo. E o que é um casamento de conveniência perto de tamanho sacrifício?

\- Eu...

\- São seus amigos, seus aliados. É normal que não consiga acreditar. - ele disse com um movimento rápido dos ombros.

\- É terrível demais.

Ele não respondeu, apenas esperou que tanta informação, que tanta decepção, encontrasse seu lugar dentro dela. Se fosse impossível, ele a obliviaria e continuaria como sempre: sozinho. A garota continuou calada por um longo tempo, enquanto observava o reflexo da lua na superfície espelhada do Lago Negro.

\- Que me importa que o idiota do Draco me odeie? Que haja pessoas que pensam menos de mim ou mais de si mesmas por causa do sangue? - falou, subitamente enraivecida - Como se eu não pudesse me defender sozinha! Quem pensam que são para controlar o futuro das pessoas assim, o que pensam, com quem se relacionam? E se eu quiser pensar que nascidos-trouxas são inferiores, agora isso é crime? Mesmo se eu não fizer absolutamente nada contra eles? O que vão fazer depois?

Mas a raiva que sentia era por serem seus próprios irmãos de luta a amarrarem o balão prateado ao seu punho.

\- Então eu devo vigiá-lo? - ela falou quase divertida.

Snape pegou a deixa.

\- É uma grande responsabilidade. Quem mais indicada para espionar o espião que a Garota de Ouro?

Ela deu uma risada seca de nervoso.

\- Idiotas.

Se Hermione fosse corajosa o suficiente para pousar uma mão no peito de seu futuro marido naquele momento, ela o sentiria diferente: mais aquecido, talvez.

* * *

Bem, pessoas, agora que já diminuiu a tensão, vamos às notas.

Sim, eu inverti a ordem do flashback do Lago com a história. É que se eu estivesse lendo, ia pular o diálogo inicial sem dó, mas esse é bem importante, talvez o mais importante até agora. Deu pra entender o que tá rolando politicamente na Inglaterra? Eu sei que não deixei isso claro o bastante antes, mas a hora de mostrar essa parte do diálogo do Lago não podia ser outra senão aqui. E sim, tem a ver com as faíscas de que a Hermi fala, mas não da forma como vocês estão pensando. Se não quiserem deixar nos comentários, me mandem MP, mensagem, carta, sinal de fumaça... qualquer coisa, pq eu preciso saber se tenho que explicar mais. Ou curtam só o romance que é minha parte favorita... heheh.

Desculpem parar naquele ponto. É sádico, eu sei. Vou tentar não fazer mais. Aliás, desculpem também o capítulo curto, mas não queria fingir o suspense por muito tempo. O flashback da conversa foi tão longo que foi até bom ficar num capítulo mais curtinho.

Dito isso, despeçam-se dos diálogos iniciais, acho que esse é o último mesmo.

Sim, Antonela! Foi arriscar e veja só no que deu. Agora pode respirar aliviada, mas foi tenso. Era o Ron mesmo no apartamento, a Hermi reconheceu a voz e fugiu... só que, pra sorte (talvez não tanta) dela, o Snape chegou antes. Obrigada pelo elogio.

Lara, viu pq não pude falar mais sobre o seu comentário? Ia spoilear esse capítulo. Mas é aquilo mesmo que você disse no 15°, ela errou e agora está pagando por isso. Imagina, com todos os problemas de confiar que o Sev tem, ela agir nas costas dele?!

Tatiany, Juliany e Dobby, suas lindas! já respondi vocês em particular, mas quero agradecer aqui também. :-*

Muito obrigada por lerem e comentarem. Vocês são fofas demais!


	18. Chapter 18

Olá pessoas lindas!

Voltei, de cara já justificando o NC 18+... Dieni, sua linda, como eu tinha te prometido, muitas mil palavrinhas pra vc! :-*

Bia, tô continuando, tô continuando! hehe Esse capítulo tá longo, mas não deu pra cortar em pedaços menores para postar. Por isso - também - demorou. Mas tá aqui, bonitinho.

Antonela, obrigada, sua linda! Foi tenso, eu sei. Desculpa... mas ainda bem que deu pra manter o coração no lugar até chegar esse cap. bjos.

A todos e todas que leêm meu muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo. Às pessoas fofas que eu já respondi em PM, beijos e obrigadas mil, de novo!

Capítulo de romance.

Divirtam-se, pessoas.

* * *

Uma Hermione estranha emergiu do quarto naquela madrugada. Silenciosa, lavou o rosto do sangue e das lágrimas. Notando que a dor no dedo sem unha estava suportável mesmo sob a água, optou por um banho que lhe limpasse de vez daquele dia. Ela havia se lembrado de coisas demais em tempo de menos, coisas que nem sabia que notara.

Desceu as escadas com o olhar tão perdido em si mesma que não notou que não ligara a luz da cozinha ou da sala ou do corredor. Na completa escuridão, foi direto à geladeira em busca de um pouco de água.

\- Desculpe. Não era a minha intenção. - disse monocórdia para a escuridão.

\- Eu sei. - respondeu-lhe a escuridão ao aproximar-se.

Ela deu a volta no balcão da cozinha e dirigiu-se ao sofá com seu copo d'água. Ele se sentou o mais distante que pode, no mesmo sofá e esperou que ela bebesse lentamente agarrada aos joelhos, com os pés descalços sobre o assento.

Não havia som ali e a única iluminação que havia ali vinha da janela que dava para a rua, com suas cortinas mal fechadas. Era confortável e adequado.

\- Você ainda confia em mim? - ela perguntou olhando o televisor desligado.

\- Se eu não confiasse, por que admitiria? - ele devolveu.

Ela deixou um sorriso de contentamento formar-se e então escorrer de seus lábios. Se ele não confiasse, nunca levantaria essa questão.

Ela avaliou a própria situação: queria impressioná-lo para que seu casamento não fosse um martírio para ele. Na verdade sempre quisera, mas agora tinha um motivo além de ele ser o único que nunca conseguira impressionar.

 _Depois da batalha de Hogwarts Harry lhe contara a quem Severus realmente servia. Contara parte dos planos traçados pelo diretor, e, a partir daí, não foi difícil para Hermione deduzir o que aquele homem sofrera. E cada vez que sua mente lógica voltava ao assunto, mais possibilidades terríveis lhe surgiam. Ainda estavam escondidos dos comensais fugitivos no Largo Grimauld, quando a culpa se tornou insuportável. Ela precisava fazer algo por ele. Pedira a McGonagall ingredientes para preparar várias poções polissuco e lançara em si mesma uma azaração. Harry chamou uma medibruxa do St Mungus para tratar do corpo aderente da garota e os pelos que a magia arrancou da curandeira foram utilizados na poção. Hermione passou dias disfarçada lendo ao lado de seu professor inconsciente. Precisara ajudar em alguns procedimentos, administrar-lhe poções, trocar o curativo do pescoço, inicialmente para manter o disfarce de medibruxa, depois porque queria, precisava fazer algo por ele._

 _Quando a maioria dos comensais fugitivos já haviam sido presos, ela abandonou a polissuco e Harry passou a revesar a vigília com ela. Olhá-lo por semanas, dormindo, relaxado e indefeso mudou a garota tão profundamente que não conseguia mais ser uma namorada para Ronald. Não sabia na época, mas o sentimento que agora tinha por Severus, começara a se formar ali, enquanto ele lutava pela vida._

 _Fora em uma manhã ensolarada de julho que a magia de monitoramento soou um alarme suave. Não demorou para que fosse retirada do quarto enquando os medibruxos tentavam conter física e magicamente o homem que despertava desorientado e arrancava de si os aparelhos. O ferimento no pescoço se abriu parcialmente e ela investiu contra as enfermeiras que o separavam dela ao ver o sangue manchar os curativos que tantas vezes trocara. Ela afastou dele todos as figuras estranhas de máscaras, consciente de que Snape precisava de algo familiar para se acalmar. Chamou-o de professor e recitou os ingredientes da poção mais simples de que se lembrava. Quando viu sua agressividade recuar, pousou uma mão firme em sua testa e conduziu os cabelos negros de volta ao travesseiro: "Está tudo bem, Severus. Sou eu, a insuportável sabe tudo, a Hermione. Ninguém vai te fazer mal aqui, senhor, eu não vou deixar."_

 _Os olhos negros ainda estavam cobertos de pânico quando ela segurou a mão grande e suada entre as suas e a levou até o peito. "Ele se foi, Severus. Voldemort se foi de uma vez por todas graças ao senhor." e com lágrimas emocionadas nos olhos, acrescentou: "Obrigada, Severus. Está tudo bem graças a você. Obrigada." ela beijou uma lágrima que lhe caíra dos olhos e se misturava ao suor frio na fronte pálida, e ele fechou os olhos parecendo apreciar o contato. E ela sorriu. E beijou sua testa novamente, sinalizando para que os seis curandeiros estarrecidos se aproximarem e fizessem o que precisava ser feito. Snape foi sedado com a aplicação de uma poção do sono-sem-sonhos intravenosa e adormeceu com os lábios da menina ainda em seu rosto. Ela segurou a mão dele até que Harry chegou trazendo almoço para os dois. Hermione tinha certeza que Harry notara o quanto estava abalada ao relatar a tensa manhã que vivera, mas depois de ouvi-la calado, contou divertido sobre o desastre que causara com um feitiço de levitação mal direcionado na sala de arquivos dos aurores. Hermione apreciava essas tentativas desajeitadas do amigo de animá-la._

Ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se culpada por tantos anos duvidando de sua lealdade, sentia-se no dever de dar-lhe algo que compensasse suas injúrias. Para completar, tivera sua confiança e o traíra. _Que sólida base para um casamento_ \- pensou amargurada.

\- Aceita um chá? – ela perguntou ao se levantar e, sem responder, ele a seguiu, sentando-se em um dos bancos altos da copa.

Era madrugada e, aparentemente, ele a esperara por toda a tarde e por toda a noite. Ele usava a mesma roupa negra, ela podia ver pelas marcas de sangue em sua manga. Não dormira. Provavelmente não se sentia confortável dormindo só na casa que fora dos pais de sua noiva.

Pensou que se estivesse no lugar dele, provavelmente voltaria para Hogwarts e passaria a noite lá. Daria alguma desculpa à Diretora McGonagall, que ela precisara de algumas mudas de roupas extra, e aproveitaria para verificar como o professor substituto estava se saindo. Mas obviamente Minerva dera as aulas de Snape a Draco, e seria mais fácil para ele perguntar sobre as aulas diretamente ao afilhado. Talvez Snape pudesse dizer que a noiva programara uma "noite das meninas" em sua casa para se despedir da vida de solteira, mas havia o risco de que a diretora comentasse a ocasião com Neville, que, claro, inocentemente responderia que sua namorada não fora convidada. A escocesa desconfiaria imediatamente. Severus também poderia passar a noite na mansão Malfoy, mas ele não parecia muito bem da última vez que voltara de lá. Ele não tinha mais amigos em quem confiasse o suficiente para pedir asilo por uma noite, e o ministério poderia facilmente verificar seu check-in em um hotel. Se, depois de ter parecido tão feliz e confortável com sua noiva, de repente passasse uma noite inteira longe dela, atrairia atenção e desconfiança. O pobre homem realmente não tinha para onde ir. E ela estava sendo a pior anfitriã de que já tivera notícias.

Ela se sentou na bancada ao lado do fogão aguardando que a água fervesse observando atentamente seus pés balançarem longe do chão. Não tinha coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos mas não esconderia dele o seu arrependimento.

A mão quente em sua coxa nua a sobressaltou. Havia algo de nostálgico em ser surpreendida por aquele homem. Concentrada que estava em seus pensamentos, não notou que ele se levantara e se aproximara dela tão silenciosamente quanto sempre fizera em Hogwarts. Foram tempos difíceis, porém simples, de preto e branco, bem e mal, luz e trevas. Sentia saudade de quando o professor Snape era a maior ameaça com a qual precisaria lidar.

Ela ergueu o olhar mas não pôde sustentá-lo, estava envergonhada demais pelo que fizera. E haviam as faíscas das quais se lembrara... Parecia nada, mas era um conflito, uma angústia muito maior do que jamais sentira.

\- E você? Confia em mim? - perguntou ele, a voz grave, tão baixa que parecia respeitar sua concentração.

\- Ah, Merlin! - gemeu apenas, segurando um soluço dentro do peito com todas as suas forças. Cobriu os lábios com uma mão e a mão dele com a outra.

Mas permitir que ela se escondesse dele novamente não estava nos seus planos. Ele desligou o fogo e ergueu o queixo dela até que seus olhos se encontrassem e então prendeu-a ali, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

\- Nunca mais faça isso de novo, Hermione.

E ela sabia que aquele olhar que lhe dava um nó na garganta, marcaria a ferro e fogo aquele pedido em sua mente.

\- Eu juro. - foi tudo que conseguiu articular.

\- Nosso acordo era de parceria e você o traiu. Não me traia novamente

\- Eu juro. Nunca mais, meu amor. - ela agarrou-lhe o rosto como ele lhe fazia, como se dissesse "Procure o quanto quiser, em todos os cantos da minha mente. Verá que nunca quebraria a minha a palavra."

Ele continuou a sondá-la sem legilimencia. Poderia usar a magia se quisesse, ela nunca o impediria. Mas, talvez por respeito, talvez por desprezo, leu apenas o que aqueles marejados olhos castanhos lhe diziam.

Aos poucos o olhar negro relaxou e o dela ameaçou um sorriso sem-graça. As mãos grandes que a tinham como prisioneira afrouxaram a pressão, até que se tornasse apenas uma carícia, apenas um pedido. Surpresa e feliz com a mudança, Hermione penteou para trás os fios escuros que lhe faziam cócegas no nariz, deixando que suas unhas curtas raspassem e massageassem sutilmente seu couro cabeludo.

Snape deslizou uma mão pela linha da mandíbula dela, lentamente, acompanhando o osso, desde a orelha, até o queixo, seguindo o toque com o olhar.

O sorriso tímido voltou com mais presença a seus lábios. Ela se sentia minuciosamente observada e teve vergonha de suas sardas e de seus olhos inchados. Severus provavelmente comparava sua pele imperfeita com alguma fina porcelana que, por certo, ele já possuíra; comparava os olhos castanhos irritados e expressivos com os olhos misteriosos, talvez azuis, que poderia ter assim que desejasse. Ela não tinha nada de especial a oferecer aquele homem, mais velho e tão mais experiente. Para compensar a falha, só podia se doar a ele mais completamente que qualquer poeta. Só podia ser fazer digna da sua companhia e do que restasse de sua confiança. Só podia amá-lo e cuidar dele com todo carinho, enquanto seu corpo tivesse ainda um suspiro de vida. Na verdade, nem que quisesse, poderia fazer algo diferente.

Ele olhou para seus lábios por um instante e voltou aos seus olhos, e Hermione mal pode acreditar no que via. Ele estava pedindo permissão para beijá-la? Seria possível que ele ainda tivesse dúvidas da resposta? Inconscientemente, Hermione tombou a cabeça para o lado e franziu o cenho, tendo sérias dificuldades de compreender o que passava na mente de Severus, para olhá-la daquela forma e permanecer imóvel. Ela o amava com nunca se deve amar alguém, como se sua alma não existisse sem ele.

Ou talvez esse fosse exatamente o problema. Não podendo retribuir os sentimentos da garota, ele poderia estar apenas lutando contra seus instintos mais básicos, possivelmente para não feri-la. Era um pensamento conflitante para ela. Ao mesmo tempo que lhe doía a sua resistência, atribuir a ela um motivo soava como se ele se importasse.

Ela estava levemente atordoada com seus próprios pensamentos. A resposta para suas dúvidas não iria mudar seu destino. Era melhor parar de adiar o inevitável.

\- Severus... – sussurrou o mais baixo que pôde, um lado seu torcendo para que ele não a ouvisse.

\- Hmm?

 _Droga._

\- Eu confio em você.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta. – respondeu sorrindo.

Ele estava mais próximo agora, os narizes quase se tocando. Ele correu o polegar pelo lábio inferior dela, apagando completamente o sorriso. Hermione tinha as pupilas tão dilatadas que, mesmo na penumbra da casa, via tudo através de um vidro fosco. E ele continuava impressionantemente belo.

Severus deixou o dedo escorrer para o maxilar dela, mas antes que ela pudesse sentir o frio da perda do contato, ele cobriu os lábios dela com os seus. Ela mal teve tempo de fechar os olhos.

O polegar úmido logo encontrou seu lugar junto aos outros dedos, em meio aos cachos rebeldes, fornecendo um apoio para a cabeça dela sem pressioná-la contra si. A outra mão deslizou de seu rosto por suas costas, cruzando a escápula saliente e parando finalmente em sua cintura.

Hermione poderia tê-lo repelido com facilidade. O toque dele tinha presença, mas não força. Não planejava poder passar despercebido como uma brisa, nem arrastá-la como uma tempestade. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Uma mão delicada, porém corajosa alcançou as costas dele sob a camisa, o calor da pele pálida ardendo contra a sua palma nervosa. Ela não conseguiu segurar o sorriso quando ele suspirou silenciosamente em sua boca.

Os lábios finos eram macios e suaves ao toque. Ele não a beijava com a ansiedade com a qual ela o fizera alguns dias atrás, ele parecia apenas se apresentar, dizer "Estou aqui, criança. Estou aqui para você." Era doce, mas provocante, excitante.

Snape encaixou melhor os lábios aos dela e acariciou-os com a ponta da língua. Estava testando os seus limites, ela sabia. Mas alguns muros haviam ruído naquela noite. Tudo de que ela bloqueara; o pesadelo que ficara por anos à beira de sua consciência, mostrando apenas seus contornos, mas nunca sua face; havia emergido de sua memória e afiado as garras em suas costas. Não fora fácil se lembrar de tudo, deixar que os sentimentos adormecidos aflorassem, mas agora se sentia muito melhor, muito mais forte que antes. E assim conseguira demolir alguns de seus medos.

Ela não esperou pelo próximo passo dele. Com uma calma contida, acariciou a língua dele com a sua e a seguiu para além dos lábios macios. Era úmido e quente e ela reconheceu-lhe o fio dos dentes com a língua antes de se aconchegar em seu novo abrigo. Dando-lhe as boas-vindas, Snape cerrou os lábios e sugou-a mais para dentro.

Esse homem, tranquilo e complacente não era quem ela pensou ter como noivo. Não que a desagradasse, muito pelo contrário. Ela se sentia segura dando as cartas. Mas ela imaginara, e em um ou outro momento mais crítico, até mesmo temera, um homem possessivo e dominador, que a tocasse com algo além de firmeza, talvez até com mais força que o necessário. Imaginara-o um leito de pedras e agora recebia um banho de espuma.

Sentindo-se mais à vontade com a revelação dessa nova face do seu noivo, Hermione apertou o abraço e cruzou os pés atrás dos seus joelhos, pressionando-o contra si. Ela podia senti-lo e era muito mais confortável que ela imaginara.

Respirou com o canto da boca, antes que ficasse sem ar, e deixou um suspiro escapar do peito. Ele se moldou ao seu corpo com tanta facilidade que poderia ter sido criado ali. Era estranho e intenso.

Ele passou o polegar pelo rosto dela num carinho tão doce, que ela ficou sem reação. Tinha dificuldades em fazer a ligação entre o desejo que sentia por ele e o carinho com o qual ele a tocava. Mera falta de experiência, ela supôs.

Pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, apenas alguns milímetros, apenas o suficiente para que os seios dela estivessem aprisionados entre ambos, um pouco dolorido e incrivelmente delicioso. Hermione suspirou com a sensação e ele a segurou ali, impedindo que ela se afastasse. De qualquer maneira, perder aquele contato, nem lhe passava pela cabeça.

Ela apertou-o mais com as pernas como se subisse uma aposta no pôquer. Uma mão pequena fez a volta da cintura de Severus antes de meter-se entre eles buscando os botões do casaco preto, mas foi distraída pelo contorno dos músculos em seu abdome e peito. Naquele momento, ele não parecia relaxado e macio como na noite anterior, quando a posicionara no vão entre seu ombro e seu tórax, ele parecia uma rocha coberta de lã fria.

Snape deu um gemido rouco com o seu toque. O que quer que tivesse feito, parecia estar acertando. Mas o casaco era espesso e ela não o queria em seu caminho. Separou lentamente seus lábios dos dele admirada com a expressão de concentração no rosto pálido: as sobrancelhas cerradas, o maxilar contraído, os olhos fechados com força. Onde estaria o homem seguro e tranquilo com quem dormira na última semana? Aquele parecia a beira de explodir ao menor toque dela.

Hermione deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios, como se lhe assegurasse que voltaria em breve, e trilhou um caminho dali até sua orelha com beijos suaves. A língua quente lhe fez um carinho no lóbulo da orelha, antes de sugar para sua boca a pele sedosa. Os ombros largos subiram e desceram numa respiração profunda e ruidosa. Havia algo de onírico em tê-lo em seus braços, respondendo aos seus toques. Ela arranhou-lhe a pele da orelha com os dentes, e, tomando coragem, desceu os lábios pelo seu pescoço, até encontrar sua pulsação com a língua.

Com beijos molhados no pescoço, ela arriscou desabotoar seu casaco. Ele permitiu entre suspiros ásperos, e relaxou os ombros para que ela pudesse removê-lo. Hermione arfou de desejo ao observá-lo, a cabeça jogada para trás, deixando a garganta exposta aos cuidados dela, tão entregue que Hermione poderia jurar que ela estava sonhando.

Seus dedos já estavam trêmulos de ansiedade quando ela desabotoou a camisa que havia por baixo do casaco. Foi preciso usar a outra mão com todo cuidado, poupando o dedo médio sem unha, para conseguir vencer a tarefa.

Ele gemeu baixo em seu ouvido quando ela correu a mão espalmada por seu peito nu, reconhecendo-o, sentindo-o, memorizando-o. Não sabia por quanto tempo o teria, mas não queria se esquecer jamais daquela sensação. Todos os músculos firmes sob a pele macia, seu cheiro único, de madeira e ervas raras, o corpo esguio fervendo sob seu toque. Ao menos em sua memória, iria tê-lo para sempre.

Hermione beijou o centro de seu peito e deslizou a língua até o pescoço, sentindo a textura mudar ao alcançar a cicatriz irregular - com sorte, sua última cicatriz - acima da clavícula. Esperou que ele a repelisse, mas Severus apenas pressionou sua nuca, pedindo por mais. Foi a vez de ela gemer de prazer.

\- Severus… - ronronou, o seu hálito quente penetrando no corpo dele.

Ele reagiu rápido, agarrando-a pelo rosto e beijando-a, parecendo desesperado por aquele carinho.

Hermione pensou em acalmá-lo, mas estava cansada de fazer o que precisava ser feito; queria, ao menos naquele momento, poder fazer o que tinha vontade. E ela passou as pernas por sua cintura, puxando-o para si, enquanto enterrava a mão nos fios negros, sentindo o couro cabeludo quente com a ponta dos dedos.

Ele ocultou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e firmou-lhe o quadril com as mãos fortes deixando que ela sentisse a excitação em seu corpo. A calça de linho não fazia muito para ocultar o volume rígido e Hermione podia sentir claramente o efeito que lhe causara.

O que em qualquer outro momento lhe pareceria uma acusação ou talvez uma cobrança, ali lhe pareceu o mais sincero dos elogios aos seus carinhos. Não podia culpá-lo, se ela própria estava ardendo em chamas.

Aproveitou a proximidade para voltar seus beijos aos ombros firmes e Snape, encostando o canto da boca em seu ouvido, soltou a respiração quente e trêmula, lenta e longamente, fazendo-a estremecer.

Hermione não podia mais se conter. Saber o que fazia com ele era mais do que seria capaz de suportar. Ela cravou as unhas em suas costas, sufocando um gemido desesperado em seu ombro.

Severus grunhiu algo que ela não entendeu.

\- Que foi, amor? - perguntou sem ar, ao pé de seu ouvido.

\- Por favor, Hermione… - ele respondeu em um murmúrio estrangulado.

O que ele estaria implorando a ela? Havia um quê de terrível em vê-lo assim repentinamente frágil e perdido. E não havia absolutamente nada que ela não faria por ele.

\- Tudo que você quiser, Severus. Apenas diga.

\- Por favor… eu… eu não quero te ferir.

Hermione congelou, em choque, por um segundo. Sentiu todo o corpo dele tremer de esforço, de tensão.

\- Oh, meu amor…

E ele a apertou mais. Ela precisava de uma solução rápida, antes que os músculos dele fossem arrancados dos ossos. Respirou o mais fundo que pôde - isso sempre a ajudava a tomar uma decisão - e conduziu o rosto dele com todo o carinho até estar a sua frente, os narizes quase se tocando.

\- Você não vai. Eu não vou deixar. - ela beijou-lhe a testa úmida - Você quer vir comigo?

Snape respondeu dando a ela espaço para descer da bancada. Ela pegou a mão dele como pegaria um pássaro ferido, e beijou os nós dos dedos longos, procurando os olhos negros em meio à escuridão.

\- Você vai me deixar cuidar de você? - observou-o assentir quase imperceptivelmente, e beijou-lhe a palma da mão - Obrigada por confiar em mim, Severus. - Sorriu, contra a pele quente dele, sentindo-se orgulhosa de sua coragem.

Antes que se alongasse demais, conduziu-o escada acima, as mãos direitas entrelaçadas em seu ombro, o braço em volta da cintura dele, aproveitando o contato com a pele pálida e aveludada. Subindo em silêncio, procurou dentro de si pelo medo que sentira quando Snape a passou um braço de cada lado de seu corpo para alcançar a pia. Não estava ali. Procurou pelas lembranças de certa noite de pesadelo sombrio que teimavam em assombrá-la dia, após dia. Pareciam parte de um passado tão longínquo, tão distante quanto as estrelas. Procurou por algo, qualquer coisa, que lhe dissesse que não devia fazer isso, que não devia acompanhá-lo ao quarto que dividiam e se entregar a ele naquele momento. Sentiu apenas o peso da responsabilidade de cuidar daquele homem e de todas as incontáveis feridas em sua alma com o seu próprio corpo, com sua própria alma, uma responsabilidade enorme, mas nem por isso menos deliciosa.

\- Deita comigo. - ela pediu com delicadeza, enquanto se deitava na cama ampla, e, em seguida, o recebia em seus braços.

\- Severus, eu não vou te machucar, assim como não vou permitir que você ou qualquer pessoa no mundo me machuque. Eu só quero que você fale comigo se eu estiver fazendo algo errado, que você peça o que quiser. Se eu não puder ou se eu não quiser fazer, eu vou avisar. Não precisa ter medo. - Hermione, apoiada no cotovelo, o observava sob fraca claridade que entrava pela janela. A noite o deixava mais pálido e mais misterioso. Não podia se imaginar em qualquer outra situação naquele momento, ele era tudo o que nunca ousara desejar.

\- Não era eu que deveria lhe dizer isso? - ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, numa tentativa vã de ser divertido, mas seus olhos negros estavam mais sombrios e profundos que ela jamais vira.

A garota sorriu.

\- Não. Não era. - ela beijou-lhe os lábios ainda sorrindo, e acariciou o peito dele. No pescoço, ela pôde ver a pulsação de seu coração assustado, e no peito, a respiração rasa e acelerada. Seguiu para baixo, beijando cada centímetro de pele que encontrava, mantendo os olhos fechados para saboreá-lo melhor. Ela passou a perna sobre o corpo dele, montando-o, e mordiscou-lhe as costelas, arrastando os dentes na pele quente dele. Severus arfou e sugou o ar, sob o olhar atento de Hermione. Ela precisava dessa conexão, precisava se manter atenta a ele, aos seus sinais e reações. Lera diversos livros e periódicos sobre sexo desde que recebera a carta do ministério com o nome de Severus Snape, tentando estar pronta para ele, tentando não frustrar a vida sexual do futuro marido muitíssimo mais experiente que ela. Aprendera a surpreender, a experimentar, a observar, a persistir, a permitir. Não tinha certeza se conseguiria se lembrar de todas as técnicas e manter a concentração se seu noivo continuasse a correspondê-la daquela maneira.

Estava agora sentada sobre o quadril dele, aplicou um beijo com a boca aberta em seu mamilo, pressionando a língua com firmeza sobre a pele plana.

Severus não conteve o gemido macio nem pôde evitar agarrar-se aos cabelos castanhos e apertá-la conta si. Hermione estava fascinada.

Com o seu quadril bem posicionado contra o dele, não havia tecido capaz de disfarçar o desejo que ele sentia. Hermione se perguntou se não seria razoável que ele também soubesse o quanto ela o queria, afinal, foram as reações dele que a deixaram daquela forma.

Ela ergueu o corpo, observando as formas desenhadas por tantas cicatrizes em seu peito. A pressão extra fez seu membro, já dolorido, se mover involuntariamente, arrancando um suspiro da garota. Ela apenas esperou que ele abrisse os olhos e a encarasse, e então tirou a camisola.

Os mamilos rosados endureceram ainda mais sob o olhar dele. Ele separou os lábios para respirar como se estivesse sem ar e deixou-a desconcertada mas ela ocultou esse fato sob um olhar carinhoso.

Ela pegou ambas as mãos dele nas suas e as levou até os seios, primeiro apenas roçando as palmas grandes em seus mamilos, e então pressionando-as sobre eles.

Severus encaixou os dedos nos contornos dos seios dela e, com o polegar, sentiu a rigidez dos bicos eriçados. Ela sentia como se ele a acariciasse por baixo de sua pele, sentia suas entranhas responderem àquelas mãos. Quando ele rolou o bico arrepiado entre o polegar e o indicador ela enterrou as unhas nos punhos dele até sentir seu dedo médio gritar de dor. Havia se esquecido completamente daquele pequeno acidente nas escadas do prédio baixo em Paris, mas não parou, porque tinha certeza que muito em breve, se esqueceria novamente.

Tremendo de ansiedade, Hermione moveu o quadril para trás, até que estivesse sentada sobre os joelhos dele. A umidade que sentia em sua calcinha de algodão já começava a incomodar. Ela a tiraria assim que o livrasse de seu tormento. Desafivelou o cinto e desabotoou a calça com cuidado, observando a barriga firme dele se mover com a respiração acelerada. Com a ponta dos dedos finos, fez-lhe um carinho sobre a calça, deslizando os dedos pela extensão do seu volume rígido. O tecido grosso lhe adicionava tamanho, imaginou, procurando disfarçar a insegurança. Sabia que ele não a machucaria, mas ela não podia dizer o mesmo de si, consciente de que era ela quem estaria no controle naquela noite.

Severus respondeu de olhos fechados, com um gemido entrecortado, as mãos cravadas com força espantosa no lençol sob seu corpo. Em seguida, parecendo lutar para respirar, ele pegou as mãos pequenas na garota entre as suas e as levou aos lábios. Estavam úmidos e frios de tanto respirar pela boca, de tanto precisar de ar. Beijou alguns dedos, e agarrou-se às mãos dela, apertando-as contra o rosto tenso.

Esticada sobre ele, Hermione lhe fez um carinho no queixo, no maxilar, nos lábios, e mordiscou-lhe o peito onde alcançava, ele queria adiar esse momento, mas ela estava segura por ambos. Retomou o processo de despi-lo, inserindo os dedos sob o cós da calça e da cueca.

Ele ergueu o quadril para permitir que ela removesse suas últimas camadas, e deixou um rugido gutural escapar do fundo de sua garganta quando se viu finalmente livre das peças. Concentrada nas coxas pálidas e em seus pelos negros e macios, dando seu melhor para não constrangê-lo nem a si própria encarando sua nudez aveludada, Hermione moveu-se mais e mais para trás, até descer da cama. De pé, retirou seus sapatos e meias e, em seguida, as calças e a cueca.

A garota parou por um momento para observá-lo. Ele era lindíssimo, com seu corpo magro e forte, pele pálida e poucos pelos negros. Mas era preciso voltar ao planejamento: tinha sérias dúvidas que ele caberia dentro dela. Bem, talvez todos os exercícios íntimos que praticara por indicação dos mais diversos artigos e livros que lera a ajudassem. Ou talvez atrapalhassem, considerando que ela começara a praticá-los após ler uma notícia sobre uma certa localidade, perdida no tempo, em que o estupro era tão comum que as mulheres locais praticavam exercícios para evitar que um agressor conseguisse penetrá-las.

Estava começando a pensar demais e isso era o que fazia quando o nervosismo a impedia de agir. Com o turbilhão começando a assentar-se em sua mente, ela baixou a calcinha até os joelhos, de onde escorregou sozinha pelas suas pernas, então, ajoelhou-se e tocou-lhe os pés finos e macios com os lábios. Bem no centro, onde a pele é delgada e sensível, beijou-lhe um após o outro tão lentamente quanto lhe permitia o incômodo de se ajoelhar no chão frio. A respiração de Snape se prendeu na garganta por uns poucos instantes, e Hermione soube que ele tinha medo. Não sabia se tinha mais ou menos medo que ela própria, nem o quê, especificamente ele temia, mas não podia deixá-lo, exposto e assustado como estava.

\- Lindo. - Admirou-se, sussurrando contra os tornozelos.

Ela arrastou-se sobre ele, roçando os lábios em um joelho, em um quadril, em uma costela, quase acidentalmente, tão suave era o toque. Ao alcançar seus lábios finos, os beijou sorrindo, totalmente esquecida de seus medos e dúvidas. Ele a correspondeu, entranhando uma mão em seus cachos e pousando outra em sua cintura, acompanhando o movimento que ela fazia com os quadris contra ele.

\- Hermione, - arfou ele, com a boca colada a dela - eu preciso te ver… enquanto… acontece.

\- Então você me verá, meu amor.

O peso da responsabilidade era um velho amigo de seus ombros dela, e ela o saudou com alegria naquele momento. Com a mão pequena entre eles, alcançou o membro firme e rígido, sentindo a pulsação quente e úmida contra sua palma. Era um tanto surpreendente que não conseguisse fechar os dedos em volta dele, mas isso era apenas mais uma das surpresas que tivera naquela noite. Estava mais que preparada, estava ansiosa.

Com a coluna ereta, ergueu-se sobre os joelhos, levando uma mão grande e ossuda dele até os seus seios. Manteve os olhos presos aos dele, ainda que o desejo e o prazer lhe turvassem a vista. Posicionou-o em sua entrada e o mais lentamente que pôde, desceu o quadril em sua direção.

Ela sentiu a pressão dentro de si; confortável, lisa e escorregadia; mas, ainda assim, inegavelmente uma pressão. A cabeça inchada de seu membro abriu caminho dentro dela, enquanto ela fazia o que podia para se acostumar com o seu tamanho e espessura. Parou por um momento, enxergando pouco mais que um vulto pálido cercado de mechas de escuridão. Então ergueu o quadril uns poucos centímetros e baixou-o novamente. A lubrificação de ambos se misturava e facilitava o processo. Um processo elegantemente equilibrado entre o prazer e a dor. Sentia-o arder dentro de si, sentia suas paredes estirarem-se até o limite para acomodá-lo, sentia-o pressionando cada feixe nervoso em seu interior, empalava-se nele até que o prazer começasse a se transformar em dor, e então erguia os quadris e os descia em sua direção novamente, um centímetro por vez, um pouco mais profundamente a cada tentativa. A sensação era tão intensa e complexa que mal notava as carícias que ele fazia em seus seios.

Absorta em seus movimentos e sensações, foi pega de surpresa, quando ele, apertando os olhos, jogou a cabeça para trás em um rugido quase desesperado. As mãos dele foram para sua cintura, segurando-a com firmeza onde estava. Apoiou-se no peito dele pra garantir que não faria qualquer outro movimento e, pacientemente, esperou. Ainda estava longe de abrigá-lo completamente dentro de si, como queria.

\- Só... um minuto - arfou ele quando conseguiu falar.

\- Você…?

\- Não, mas… por muito pouco.

\- Eu espero, amor. - tomou uma mão grande para si e a beijou com todo o carinho que tinha dentro do peito. - O quanto você quiser.

Imóvel, podia observá-lo melhor. Severus estava ofegante e tenso. Extremamente tenso. Ela passou as mãos por seus ombros e pôde sentir cada fibra muscular sob a pele fina, contraída ao máximo, tremendo discretamente com o esforço. Ele cerrava os dentes com tanta força que ficou surpresa por não tê-los quebrado, e os músculos em seu pescoço, mais pareciam cordas de piano. Aquilo devia ser mais doloroso para ele que para ela.

Ele respirou profundamente algumas vezes, antes de afrouxar o aperto na cintura dela, enquanto ela tocava os poucos pelos negros em seu peito.

Ela voltou a se mover, agora observando mais atentamente a tensão crescente no corpo de Severus. Estava preocupada com ele e não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Seus muitos livros não diziam o que fazer para ajudar um homem a relaxar, e não podia deixá-lo daquela maneira.

Alguns centímetros mais, e ela sentiu que ele não poderia ir além. Ele não estava completamente dentro dela, mas ela sabia que estava tocando e pressionando com firmeza o seu cérvix. Snape grunhiu e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Ele também podia senti-la. Hermione se curvou e beijou-lhe o pescoço, tentando ganhar tempo para se acostumar com a sensação.

Ele se contorceu dentro dela, suas paredes internas tensionadas, recebendo um novo carinho. O choque de prazer a fez arquear o corpo em direção a ele, e um espasmo muscular o apertou dentro de si com força.

Snape silvou com os dentes cerrados enterrando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço delgado. Ele estava se contendo a duras penas, estava claro. Hermione o aconchegou ali, mantendo seu corpo imóvel. Com ele, sua responsabilidade não era uma via de mão-única. Com ele, ela era cuidada na mesma medida que cuidava. A julgar pelas demonstrações dele, talvez mais.

Ele segurou o rosto dela, os olhos negros lentamente se focando nos tranquilos olhos castanhos. "Como não te amar, Severus?" Pensou.

Ela não sabia dizer se ele estava tão dentro de sua mente quanto de seu corpo, mas ele a puxou para um beijo que parecia deixar claro o quanto aquele pensamento fora evidente. Um beijo quente e faminto, talvez faminto por ser aceito, querido, amado. Deixou-o devorar seus lábios macios esperando que fosse capaz de saciar qualquer fome que ele tivesse. Afagou os cabelos que começavam a se umedecer de suor.

Ela seguiu às cegas seus braços e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele, como se o convidasse para uma dança no meio do salão ou um passeio ao luar. Esperava poder fazê-lo sem metáforas em uma noite de paz.

Levou suas mãos à altura dos seios e apoiou-se nelas para erguer o corpo, não sem um gemido abafado de protesto por perder-lhe os lábios. O movimento mudou o ângulo no qual se encaixavam, e disparou choques de prazer por todo o corpo dela.

Hermione sentiu-se levemente envergonhada pelo gemido lascivo que lhe escapou da garganta, mas ele apertou-lhe as mãos, sinalizando o quanto apreciou o que ouvira.

Com os braços estendidos, ele suportava-lhe o peso e ela, agradecida, apoiava-se nele. Hermione experimentou mover o quadril para frente e para trás, mas era intenso demais. Guardou esta carta na manga para mais tarde e ergueu lentamente o corpo. Pressionou-o dentro de si à medida que descia igualmente devagar, recebendo-o de volta em um abraço apertado. Sentia-se tão absolutamente preenchida, completa, que era quase penoso erguer-se novamente, e se o fez, foi apenas por saber o prazer que lhe causaria senti-lo de volta.

Ela se moveu novamente e outra vez, para cima e para baixo, sentindo a pele sensível arrepiada por todo o corpo. Ele a estava levando rapidamente rumo ao desconhecido, mas de mãos dadas e corpos colados, ela não sentia medo. Aos poucos sentiu um tremor surgindo em seu corpo, eletricidade estática gerada pelo atrito úmido, se espalhando por dentro de si devagar e irrestrita. Suas pernas começaram a perder a força e o delicioso movimento ficou difícil de ser mantido. Também não podia mais manter a distância segura que havia entre seus corpos. Abandonou-se sobre ele, permitindo-lhe uma profundidade que ela achava não ser possível. Seu corpo, assustado, contraiu-se outra vez, arrancando dos pulmões de Severus um longo gemido gutural enquanto ela desabava ofegante sobre ele.

Snape deixou-a ali por um momento, aninhada em seu peito, os cabelos esparramados sobre ambos cobrindo-os com suavidade. Tinha um braço em volta da cintura esguia desenhando pequenos círculos em seu quadril com o polegar e outro cobrindo os ombros macios e nus de Hermione. O hálito quente e doce dela lhe aquecia o peito sob a cascata castanha. Um corpo tranquilizando o outro com sua mera presença.

Logo, suas entranhas se acostumaram com aquele novo nível de estiramento, suas paredes internas reclamaram, desejosas de mais ação, seus seios ficaram novamente rígidos contra o peito dele e as pernas pareciam ter ganhado um segundo fôlego. Ela beijou o peito quente de Severus, sorrindo e seguiu seu caminho para cima, cobrindo os ombros e o pescoço com uma trilha úmida. Ele tombou a cabeça, permitindo que ela tivesse melhor acesso e ela chupou a pele sensível com voracidade arranhando-a levemente com os dentes.

Snape silvou com o carinho e agarrou-se a ela, apertando todo o pequeno corpo da garota de encontro ao seu. Ela sorriu com a demonstração de desejo dele.

Sentindo-se finalmente pronta para aquele nível de prazer, Hermione curvou o corpo, movendo o quadril para a frente e para trás, experimentando as novas sensações que aquilo lhe causava. Ainda era muito intenso, apenas deixara de ser intenso demais. Ele, rígido como uma rocha, movia-se, arrastava-se dentro dela , descobrindo em seu caminho novos pontos de prazer. Hermione suspirava e gemia com as agradáveis surpresas.

Severus estremecia com o estalar de seu membro dentro dela e com a constrição que ele sofria. O movimento era discreto mas produzia efeitos maravilhosos nos dois. Ele entrelaçou novamente seus dedos aos dela, e ergueu-a até que Hermione tivesse a coluna ereta e seu peso repousasse completamente sobre ele.

Nessa posição ela tinha mais facilidade para apertá-lo dentro de si e para mover os quadris. De olhos fechados para se concentrar, ela fazia ambos devagar e aumentava o ritmo lentamente.

Ele, talvez aflito pelo desfecho, sustentou-a com apenas uma mão, levando a outra até onde seus corpos se uniam. Alcançou o centro de sua feminilidade, com tanta facilidade que poderia estar acariciando a si próprio. Ela estava escorregadia e úmida e sensível ali, assustando-se ao primeiro contato do polegar dele com o seu íntimo. Ele apertou a mão dela para tranquilizá-la e continuou a acariciar seu clitóris com toques longos e suaves. O contato ficou mais intenso quando ela oscilou o quadril para a frente e outro espasmo percorreu o corpo dela, esse mais duradouro e mais poderoso, fazendo ambos gemerem alto.

Ela continuou a friccionar-se sobre ele, finalmente entregue às novas sensações que descobria. Encontrando um ritmo confortável, ela aumentou aos poucos a pressão que fazia no membro dele e ele, com os dedos espalmados sobre o abdome liso dela, aumentou a força que aplicava na pele sensível com seu polegar.

Ela estava no limite prestes a se lançar num abismo de prazeres desconhecidos; não voltaria atrás, e, certamente, faria de tudo para levá-lo consigo.

Acelerou os movimentos dos quadris mais um pouco. Estava tremendo de ansiedade e podia ver os músculos do maxilar de Snape se contraindo. Ele levou a mão entrelaçada à dela a cintura delegada e, finalmente incapaz de simplesmente permitir que Hermione fizesse o que bem entendesse, segurou-a com firmeza e sugeriu um novo ritmo, mais forte e mais rápido para os seus movimentos. O polegar que desenhava círculos lânguidos em seu clitóris, também se apressou e aplicou mais pressão sobre ele.

Grata, Hermione desconcentrou-se um pouco da cadência com que o excitava e dedicou-se à própria excitação. Estava ofegante e sua respiração era ruidosa, seus gemidos quase desesperados enchiam o ar e os envolviam. Ele dobrou as pernas para fornecer apoio às costas dela e recostou-a ali. Ela sabia que ele podia vê-la mais intimamente que ela própria, naquela posição, mas não se importava. Apoiado nos pés, ele tinha um novo ponto de tração que usava para impelir o quadril para cima, enquanto a atritava em si. Talvez soubesse que o novo ângulo o levava diretamente ao encontro de um ponto especial dentro dela, atingindo-a com firmeza, e causando um prazer indizível, que nublava os seus sentidos e a fazia estremecer.

Acelerando os movimentos, tanto os golpes com os quadris quanto os círculos desenhados com o polegar, ele a deixava não apenas fisicamente mais sensível, mas também emocionalmente. Ela sentia um nó de sentimentos, antes adormecidos, sendo bombeados garganta acima e não conseguia respirar o suficiente para tragá-los novamente ao seu lugar. Era asfixiante o bastante para levar lágrimas aos seus olhos castanhos.

Severus, que a observava atentamente, diminuiu o passo e levou a mão aos seus olhos, incapaz de formular a pergunta, mas ela sorriu e beijou os dedos molhados de lágrimas, aquecendo-os em seguida, com um suspiro emocionado.

Acreditou na resposta muda que ela lhe deu, e, apesar de abalado, fez um carinho terno no rosto dela, um simples correr de dedos pela bochecha, e continuou.

Mas foi a gota d'água para ela, receber um carinho tão doce, estando tão sensível, tão exposta, tão frágil… ao mesmo tempo que se sentia à beira do mundo, à beira da inconsciência de prazer; não podia resistir mais.

Ela gemeu profundamente e arqueou as costas enquanto ele se movia contra ela. Ele acertou aquele ponto uma última vez dentro dela, com firmeza suficiente para arrancar-lhe um soluço cheio de lágrimas.

Ela o apertou mais e mais, fazendo-o enterrar os dedos no seu quadril em desespero, e estava caindo enquanto onda após onda de prazer se quebrava contra o seu corpo. Ao longe, ouviu-o gunhir e rosnar, e com um golpe firme e rápido ele estava caindo também e ela caía novamente, desta vez, com ele.

Era como ver seu amado se aproximando lentamente, e, mesmo ao longe, não conseguir conter o choro emocionado. Desabou física e emocionalmente sobre ele enquanto sentia-o jorrar dentro de si.

Esgotada, teve apenas a consciência de tranquilizá-lo com um sorriso banhado de lágrimas, tão limpo de qualquer mácula de angústia ou tristeza que não havia razão pela qual ele pudesse se preocupar. Hermione gostaria que ele soubesse que em toda sua vida adulta, nunca sorrira de tão pura felicidade.


	19. Chapter 19

Oi, oi pessoas! Queria contar umas coisas pra vocês... Instalei o app daqui pra ver se isso me ajudava a responder ou escrever mais. Sei lá, acho que não sei usar aquele treco. Não tem como responder o comentário diretamente, não sei aonde ir pra escrever a história, argh! Eu tentei, pessoas, juro que tentei. Agora, estou fazendo uma experiência de me forçar a responder os comentários só quando for postar outro capítulo, pra tentar investir mais tempo escrevendo capítulos novos pra vocês... pra quem passa horas escrevendo resposta e agradecimento e batendo papo furado com as pessoas em pv (ai, gente, desculpa, mas eu não resisto!) é um grande progresso. Acho que esse tempo vai ser mais útil assim, agora que as coisas andam corridas pra mim. Mas li todos, pouco depois que foram postados e fico absurdamente feliz cada vez que os releio!

MiiHeredia, seja bem vinda! Puxaaaa! muito obrigada pelos elogios... verdade seja dita, eu gasto um certo tempo cuidando das frases e da ortografia. E arranco uns cabelos quando passa erro... digitação, virgulas - ai! malditas vírgulas que não sei usar, kkkk - frases que mudei e não revisei e erros mesmo, que eu não sabia que se escrevia diferente. No começo, eu apagava o capítulo e corrigia, mas eles ficavam se reproduzindo quando eu não estava olhando, daí, parei! hahahah! Fico muito feliz que tenha agradado porque é uma coisa que eu gosto de cuidar... Às vezes, isso tb faz o capítulo demorar pra sair, mas c'est la vie, não se pode ter tudo :-( Na verdade, não precisa ficar paranóica... uns errinhos de português não estragam a história de ninguém.

É, Antonela, como resistir a um Snape? Venho me perguntando isso e ainda não consegui nenhuma resposta. Peninha da Hermi por ter feito ela esperar tanto! hahaha. Mas tem o sei-lá-o-quê que deu na cabeça dela que fez ela superar boa parte do trauma. Logo vcs descobrem o que é. ;-)

Tô upando, Daniela! Dividindo o computador com o namorido que usa pra trabalhar... eu sempre saio perdendo! hehe.

Então, Bia... tenho pensado muito nisso... muito, muito... essa noite foi um divisor de águas pra Hermi, claro, mas e pro Sev? As feridas dele são crônicas demais para serem curadas em uma noite, em um insight, em uma demonstração de carinho e confiança. Ela havia perdido a fé no mundo, e isso é fácil de arrumar. Mas como curar um cara que perdeu a fé em si mesmo? Como ele poderia deixar os próprios ferimentos cicatrizarem se tudo que ele acha certo envolve ele se cortar mais e mais profundamente? Ele se compromete muito em tudo que faz, se empenha e se concentra de corpo e alma, e isso acaba consumindo um lado dele... um lado que poderia aproveitar o momento, deixar acontecer, tirar uma folga, ver no que vai dar... Isso é difícil de aprender, muito difícil. Sorte que a nossa Hermie esta bem empenhada nesse propósito. ;-)

À todas que eu já respondi pessoalmente, muito obrigada de novo! Vocês são sensacionais!

Segue um capítulo fofinho de romance... Aproveitem que, em breve, esses momentos vão ficar mais raros.

* * *

Ele deixou que um sem número de emoções fluíssem dela com as lágrimas. Havia aninhado a garota em seus braços e a segurava preocupado e tenso, aguardando pelo momento em que ela se acalmaria o bastante para contar o que a deixara naquele estado. Tinha, entretanto, uma boa ideia do que poderia ser.

Hermione chorou e soluçou abraçada a ele por tanto e tanto tempo que não tinha mais certeza de que horas eram. Apenas notou que o sol já nascera e se infiltrava pelas cortinas fechadas quando se sentiu bem o bastante para levantar-se e lavar o rosto. Precisava de um banho, estava suada e grudenta. Mas ele aparentemente, aguardava ansioso por ela. Talvez pudessem tomar banho juntos mais tarde.

Na pressa de refrescar o rosto ardente depois de tanto tempo chorando, Hermione esqueceu-se de se vestir e sentiu-se estúpida e envergonhada por voltar à sua cama enrolada em uma toalha de banho, sem ter se quer ligado o chuveiro. Na claridade da manhã foi possível notar um brilho divertido passando rápido como um relâmpago pelo rosto de Severus quando a viu. Ele não estava ajudando muito.

Recomposta, sentou-se à beira da cama, pensando em como começar a dizer tudo que precisava. Tinha de contar porque irrompera em lágrimas quando o prazer tomou conta dela. Seria difícil, pois nem ela mesma conseguia entender o que acontecera. Hermione se assustou quando uma deliciosa e macia mão meteu-se pela fenda da toalha e alcançou a sua cintura. Ela envolveu-a com a sua própria e, sorrindo, deixou que ele a conduzisse para si novamente.

\- Estou esperando, criança. - ele sussurrou contra o couro cabeludo dela. - Não precisa ter pressa, mas eu não vou desistir.

\- Você faz ideia do tanto que é perturbador ser chamada de criança depois de... tudo... aquilo?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio.

\- "Tudo aquilo"? "Tudo aquilo" o que?

\- Engraçadinho.

\- Você faz ideia de quanto é sem sentido ter vergonha de dizer que fez amor comigo depois de ter feito?

Algumas borboletas alçaram vôo em seu estômago ao ouvi-lo dizer. Não sabia se estava embaraçada com a lembrança do que fizera ou surpresa pela sua escolha de palavras.

Deixando o tom divertido de lado, Severus beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

\- Você está bem?

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso terno, cheio de carinho e tranquilidade, confirmou com um aceno lento e aconchegou-se mais a ele. Em seguida, suspirou longa e profundamente, ainda incerta de suas palavras e falou devagar.

\- Eu achava... não; eu tinha certeza que eu nunca teria um orgasmo, Severus. Que eu tinha quebrado além de qualquer chance de reparo. Eu fiz amizade com os cacos que haviam sobrado de mim; de uma certa forma, eu me apeguei a eles, sabe? Quando eu comecei a sentir... e percebi que talvez houvesse esperança de voltar a estar inteira, foi... foi forte demais, entende? Toda a minha resignação se transformou em esperança e logo em seguida em realidade. E então toda aquela angústia começou a sair de mim. - ela se esforçou para não se emocionar novamente - Foi... eu não sei explicar... foi como ser recebida por uma chuva morna de verão ao sair de Azkaban. Eu... me senti... livre. Desculpe por ter te assustado.

Snape tomou a mão fina que lhe acariciava o peito e a levou aos lábios em um beijo longo.

Ele estava coberto até a cintura pelos lençóis floridos e por ela da cintura pra cima. Havia disposto os travesseiros uns sobre os outros para poder se recostar à cabeceira da cama. Não havia um único centímetro dele que não estivesse em contato com algo quente, confortável e macio. Até a luz da manhã era filtrada pelas cortinas e se difundia com suavidade pelo quarto. Era estranho estar ali.

\- Eu tive medo de ter te machucado.

\- E como poderia, se eu tinha todo o controle? Mais fácil eu mesma me machucar, naquela posição... por falar nisso, eu queria te perguntar... eu sei que você é mais experiente e que você nunca me machucaria. Por que você quis que eu, que só conhecia o sexo através de um estupro e de alguns livros, estivesse no controle?

\- Você quer mesmo saber sobre os bastidores? Dizem que quebra toda a magia do teatro...

Ela se apoiou no ombro dele para olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Você precisava recuperar o controle, criança. Precisava sentir novamente o poder que tem. O seu poder de mulher, de fêmea. Ele tirou isso de você quando a violentou. - ele segurou o silêncio por alguns instantes antes de acrescentar - E eu tinha uma vista bastante agradável de onde eu estava.

Hermione, que já se sentia levemente constrangida, corou até as raízes dos cabelos. Ele não precisava falar desse jeito, precisava?

Ela pensou um pouco. Não queria parecer mal-agradecida nem infeliz. Nada poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Mas ela não era nada senão insaciavelmente curiosa. E ele, tão misterioso quanto belo.

\- Você já tirou a virgindade de alguém? - ela tomou o cuidado de parecer trivial no tom de voz e de evitar o olhar agudo. Não queria que ele soubesse o quanto aquela resposta era importante pra ela.

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Ficou por algum tempo em silêncio absoluto, até sua respiração parecendo ainda mais quieta que o normal. Provavelmente ela deixara transparecer algo em sua voz. Mas o quê? E mais importante que isso, como ela poderia remediar a situação? Talvez se ela inventasse uma desculpa para o seu interesse, como saber se dá para diferenciar uma virgem de uma mulher muito apertada no momento da penetração, ou se sempre acontece um sangramento visível na primeira vez; ou poderia mudar de assunto, como se tivesse tão pouco interesse na resposta dele que nem esperara por ela; ou ainda poderia fingir que pegou no sono, assim a pergunta pareceria mais uma conversa de travesseiro sem importância que qualquer outra coisa. Ou então se...

\- Já. - o monossílabo vago dava a impressão clara de que ele não pretendia se alongar naquele assunto.

Mas ela queria saber. Ela precisava saber quem fora - ou quem foram - se ele teve alguma ligação especial com ela, se foi importante pra ele saber que foi seu primeiro homem, quem transformara aquela garota em mulher... queria saber se ela sentira muita dor, se ela chorara e se ele a consolara, se ele se sentiu culpado por fazê-la chorar, se ele se sentiu em débito com ela por isso... queria saber o que ela perdera para sempre. Achava que, agora que se redescobrira capaz de ter um orgasmo - ou dois, quem diria? - poderia suportar esses golpes, por mais duros que fossem.

\- Como foi...?

\- Como foi o quê?

\- Como é tirar a virgindade de alguém?

Ele pensou por um momento.

\- É... complexo e nem sempre prazeroso. Costuma haver muita expectativa e tensão envolvidas no momento.

\- Entendo. - Hermione se concentrou para continuar parecendo pouco interessada. Contou até cinqüenta antes de falar novamente e encaixou um bocejo perto de trinta e cinco. Esperava que ele acrescentasse algo, se quisesse. Como ele não disse nada, ela continuou.

\- Foi uma namorada? Ou foi... ahn... obrigação?

Ele prendeu a respiração por um segundo e ela o ouviu engolir algo cheio de espinhos com o ouvido pousado em seu peito.

\- Você não acha que essa cama é pequena demais para três?

\- Hã?

\- Vamos manter esta cama só para nós dois, sim? Eu conto, mas outro dia, em outro lugar. Tudo bem assim?

Hermione consentiu, bocejando para disfarçar a frustração. Ele conhecia toda a sua vida sexual e ela não sabia nada sobre a dele. Não era justo. Mas, apesar de o pedido parecer supersticioso para um homem tão objetivo quanto ele, ela resolveu lhe conceder o benefício da dúvida. Ao menos até uma próxima oportunidade.

\- Você quer dormir? Quer que eu continue aqui? - e a pergunta continha uma dor antiga, envelhecida, que a fez desejar viver e morrer por ele, tentar torná-lo tão feliz quanto ele a fizera naquela noite. Havia um longo caminho até lá, aparentemente.

\- Você quer ficar?

\- Eu posso ir. Posso dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, como para se livrar de uma ideia.

\- Eu nunca estive tão confortável em toda a minha vida, Severus. - disse, enquanto se aninhava mais e mais em seu peito. - nem tão feliz.

\- Hermione... - ele começou a adverti-la, mas ela já sabia do que se tratava. E não queria ouvir nada daquilo.

\- Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei. - ela sussurrou contra os lábios finos dele enquanto o beijava suavemente - missão, parceria, profissionalismo... eu sei disso tudo. Só estou feliz por ter um colega de trabalho tão prestativo.

Snape deveria estar morto de sono, mas não bocejou nenhuma única vez.

Hermione queria dormir, mas a sensação incomoda da umidade fluindo de si a cada inspiração deu-lhe coragem para um último movimento.

\- Merlin, eu preciso de um banho. Quer vir comigo? - perguntou, como se oferecesse café.

Ele a encarou desafiadoramente por alguns instantes e ela sustentou o olhar com um ar divertido, notando que a leveza tornava mais fácil disfarçar o rubor. Ela imaginou se conseguiria deixá-lo constrangido algum dia. Uma garota pode sonhar, não?

\- Acho que eu também poderia encontrar alguma utilidade pra uma ducha e um sabonete.

Ele se recostou nas pernas de Hermione enquanto ela, ajoelhada na banheira, massageava os cabelos dele com um xampu mentolado. Snape ronronava de prazer e parecia pesado contra suas coxas cansadas. Devia estar fazendo um bom trabalho para deixar o bruxo mais tenso do mundo tão relaxado. Ela descartou rapidamente a ideia de contar tudo de que se lembrara no dia anterior: ele merecia mais momentos como aquele.

Com a ducha do chuveiro, removeu o todo produto, tomando o cuidado de manter uma mão em concha sobre sua testa para que não lhe escorresse espuma para os olhos. Esses pequenos cuidados e o vapor da água mais quente que o normal distraíam sua mente de sua nudez à luz da manhã.

Ele a ajudou a se levantar para uma última ducha antes de saírem do banho.

Com os corpos ainda úmidos, adormeceram rapidamente. Havia sido um dia bastante intenso para ambos.


	20. Chapter 20

Oi, oi, pessoas pacientes e lindas demais! Não espero que me perdoem pela demora, mas vou explicar de uma forma ou de outra:

Depois de um breve mas chatíssimo bloqueio criativo, resolvi que devia terminar uns estudos que tinha começado. Terminei um e falta outro, então o próximo capítulo deve demorar de novo. Eu sei que eu não devia estar fazendo isso com vocês, mas tenho que acabar isso logo, antes que acabe comigo... kkk

Vocês são lindas demais (fico com medo de tratar vcs leitoras com o feminino e ter algum garoto lendo, mas como são só meninas que comentam, acho tá tudo bem), muito obrigada pelo tanto que vcs me incentivam a continuar escrevendo. Não fosse por vcs o bloqueio teria matado não só essa, mas várias fics, no berço mesmo.

Ah, gentch, esse treco de responder os reviews qdo fosse postar de novo não presta não, viu? ao menos não nesse site... Quando me sobra um tempinho eu respondo os comentários, mesmo tendo dito que não ia fazer isso, fica uma bagunça do cão e já não sei mais quem eu respondi, nem quando, nem se foi o comentário do último capitulo, etc... vou fazer mais isso não, prometo. Tô rindo sozinha aqui do baratavoa que ficou essa tentativa de organizar as coisas. kkk Então vou responder como fazia antes, assim que eu vir que foi comentado.

Daniela, tá aqui, tá aqui! Obrigada pelo incentivo. bjo, bjo, bjo...

Nossa, Antonela, eu super sinto falta de momentos assim de paz, sabe? De tirar o lixo cantarolando uma musiquinha, de tirar as cutículas sem se machucar... a ação nessa fic tem essa vantagem... ao menos distrai nossos heróis do passado deles, e quando, como nesse caso, a chuva vem de mansinho, pra limpar os telhados sem quebrar nada, nossa, é um alívio tão grande... Aqui tá um novo cap, com uma ou outra surpresinha. Beijos, demais da conta, sô! :-)

Bia, viu? Uma hora os erros vão se transformando em acertos... são duas mentes fantásticas pensando juntas, muito medo, muita pressão, muito trabalho, mas também muito carinho e muita gratidão envolvidos. Beijos, Biaaa, obrigada pela paciência de sempre.

Guest, oi, oi! bem vind... a - suponho que seja, acertei? Nossa, obrigada demais pelos elogios! Sempre quis um Sev mais morcego e menos doce vampiro, mas não resisto, gente, fazer o que, né? vou praticando e quem sabe, um dia... Como vc notou, com o Rony eu já consegui... hehe (humor negro em comemoração ao Halloweeen, desculpa) Um monte de beijos e tomara que vc continue gostando.

Muito obrigada de novo a todos que já respondi em particular. vcs são fofas demais. Obrigada também a todos que estão lendo e esperando, e esperando, e esperando...

Bjos e vamos lá pra mais um capítulo de romance com direito a NC...

* * *

Pela primeira vez, Hermione acordou antes de seu noivo. Claro, ela tinha dormido por algumas horas depois de se lembrar e chorar, chorar e chorar, enquanto ele, provavelmente se sentava no sofá e pensava em tudo que ela fizera. Como um adormecer pode ser tão diferente de outro em tão pouco tempo? Virou-se na penumbra para observá-lo dormir. Durante o sono ela havia se afastado dele e deitara tranquila em seu travesseiro macio, de seu lado da cama que compartilhavam. _De seu lado da cama_...! Ele respirava profundamente deitado de costas, a expressão no rosto pálido desmanchada pelo sono profundo. Apoiou-se no cotovelo para vê-lo melhor, e uma fisgada de dor em seu ventre a levou de volta a algumas horas atrás, quando o teve dentro de si. Como fora possível era e sempre seria um mistério, e ela pensou que talvez Dumbledore não chamasse o amor de magia antiga apenas por figura de linguagem.

Deixou-se ficar em seu travesseiro macio, de seu lado da cama que agora compartilhavam. _Da cama que compartilahvam_...! Snape estava coberto pelos lençóis até o peito, os ombros largos, magros e fortes estavam expostos aos seus olhos. Não havia claridade suficiente para que ela divisasse as cicatrizes, mas a definição dos músculos podia ser vista sob a pele. O deltóide era saliente e entre este e o bíceps formava-se um vale discreto enquanto relaxado daquela forma. Podia se lembrar de ter estudado algo sobre anatomia humana, e o deltóide era o músculo utilizado para a aplicação de poções intramusculares. Ela própria já lhe aplicara algumas, quando ele estava inconsciente, seu corpo lutando contra o veneno de Nagini e a hemorragia que a mordida lhe causara, e precisava receber alguma poção de absorção mais lenta que diretamente na veia. Mas agora ele estava apenas dormindo, não inconsciente e ela não precisava - nem podia - ser profissional ao tocá-lo.

Queria acordá-lo naquele mesmo momento, sob beijos e juras de amor. Aliás, por que mesmo não podia dizer-lhe o quanto o amava? Estariam casados em breve, então nada mais natural... Ah, claro. O casamento era apenas uma farsa. É verdade, ela não queria que ele pagasse sua lealdade com mentiras piedosas. Antes que se amargurasse com esses pensamentos, porém, outra fisgada no ventre a lembrou de que, independente da natureza de sua união, ele estivera dentro dela há poucas horas, ele se contorcera e gemera e se derramara dentro dela pouco tempo atrás. E aquilo; aquilo não fora uma mentira.

Prendendo a respiração para controlar a dor, Hermione se levantou para preparar o café da manhã, ou como quer que se chamasse a primeira refeição do dia, feita às duas da tarde.

Leite, café, chá, panquecas doces, laranjas, morangos, cogumelos e salsichas. Ela estava faminta e supôs que ele também estaria quando acordasse. Serviu-se, acrescentando furtivamente uma fina camada de geleia de mirtilos às panquecas e levou seu prato até o sofá.

\- Accio livro Maldições mágicas e onde conjurá-las.

Era maravilhoso ter acesso aos livros que Snape trouxera de sua biblioteca particular. Em poucos minutos, estava tão profundamente imersa na leitura que esqueceu mais da metade de seu dejejum no prato.

Aquele livro era fantástico. Descrevia como imbuir um objeto de diferentes maldições, ensinava gatilhos para ativação das magias, citava formas de se ocultar a magia de olhos incautos, entre diversas outras coisas. De certa forma, era como uma aula de armadilhas mágicas, disciplina que fora abolida do currículo de Hogwarts após a Primeira Guerra Bruxa, por tratar, em grande parte, de magia negra. Francamente, em que o Ministério estivera pensando? Proibir o ensino de disciplinas como aquela só criava cordeirinhos indefesos.

\- Mal virei as costas e a senhorita já atacou o armário de produtos tóxicos? - A voz macia, grave e tranquila quase lhe deu um ataque cardíaco, mas ele calmamente colheu um pouco de geleia da refeição inacabada com o indicador enquanto caminhava em volta do sofá, levando o dedo aos lábios e estalando a língua no céu da boca em seguida - e ainda assaltou a minha biblioteca? - ele disse, um dedo displicentemente erguendo a lombada do livro nas mãos dela para que Severus pudesse ler.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Hermione com um longo suspiro, e, passando um braço pelos seus ombros, deitou-a em seu colo. Ela tinha as mão dormentes de susto e seu corpo tombou duro como uma tábua.

\- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Diga-me. O que eu devo fazer com você, senhorita Granger?

Ela olhou para a pantera vestida de malha que, sem cerimonias, comia algumas garfadas dos cogumelos, agora frios, de seu prato. Pensou se os grandes felinos como ele também brincavam com suas presas antes de devorá-las e um arrepio de divertido pavor percorreu o seu corpo. Tentando se recompor do susto e da excitação, Hermione começou:

\- Esse livro tem algumas coisas que nós... - e foi interrompida por um beijo devastador em seus lábios. Entendeu a mensagem imediatamente, mas se permitiu alguns instantes sentindo o calor da língua dele na sua. Isso também lhe deu tempo para pensar em como consertaria o erro que quase cometera - ...vamos precisar esconder dos nossos filhos. Você poderia levá-lo de volta a Hogwarts quando retornar ao trabalho, o que me diz?

\- Digo que tenho, no mínimo, nove meses para fazê-lo, minha criaturinha ansiosa. - e de súbito o tom sedutoramente ameaçador, tornou-se caloroso e preocupado. - Como você se sente? - perguntou, tamborilando os dedos longos pousados no ventre trêmulo dela. A dor arrefecera em algum momento enquanto lia distraída.

\- Melhor impossível. - ela respondeu, abrindo um sorriso brilhante.

\- Quer apostar? - ronronou ele em seu ouvido, antes de pegá-la no colo e levá-la escadas acima sob falsos protestos.

* * *

Quando ele a deitou na cama, era todo cuidados e gentilezas, doce e suave como creme batido. Hermione sentiu não só sua boca se encher de água quando ele tirou a camisa cinza escuro e ela viu o volume do desejo dele marcando a malha da calça. O que ele dissera a ela no sofá eram só preliminares, aquilo sim era uma ameaça.

Com os olhos meigos grudados nele, ela permitiu que seu _short doll_ fosse retirado. Severus mal a tocava no processo e ela estava indo de ansiosa a desesperada rapidamente. Ele se ajoelhou aos seu lado para tirar-lhe a blusa que fazia par com o short e ela se sentou e ergueu os braços. Tudo era como uma dança, ensaiada além da exaustão, de forma que não era necessária comunicação alguma para que soubessem o que fariam a seguir. Exceto por nunca terem ensaiado se quer a menor das carícias.

Severus roçou os dedos nos seus flancos enquanto erguia o tecido escorregadio. Uma unha atrevida arranhou a axila de Hermione, fazendo-a se contorcer de cócegas. Ela puxou a calça macia pelo elástico antes de se deitar, descendo-a até os joelhos de Severus. Olhou-o suplicante pensando em como pedir para tocá-lo, mas antes que o fizesse, ele agarrou a mão dela e, cobrindo-a com a sua, pousou-a na base de sua ereção. Sentia-se ainda mais poderosa que antes com a pele lisa e sedosa contra sua palma, pulsando de desejo por ela. Ele continuou a guiá-la por alguns momentos e então deu-lhe espaço para que o descobrisse como bem entendesse. O toque delicado da garota era agradável o bastante para que seus movimentos não fossem necessários. E ela não tinha pressa.

Subiu e desceu sem apertá-lo algumas vezes e espalhou uma gota brilhante que lhe escapara pela pele lisa da cabeça de seu membro. Com os livros certos, pode-se aprender coisas incríveis. Observou atenta como sua mandíbula se contraía quando ela o apertava com mais firmeza e como ele relaxava e deixava escapar gemidos deliciosos quando ela movia a mão mais lentamente. Ela se posicionou melhor e tocou seus testículos com a outra mão, sentindo-os se contraírem discretamente. Ela aumentou a velocidade e o corpo todo dele estremeceu. Tinha a impressão que carícia alguma poderia excitá-la mais que as reações dele.

\- Minha doce, doce Hermione... - murmurou, fazendo-a parar seus carinhos para poder beijar-lhe as mãos. E havia uma adoração tão profunda na voz dele que ela se perguntou onde estaria a pantera sedutora que a cercara alguns minutos atrás. Era como ter três ou quatro maridos diferentes ao mesmo tempo: um pouco confuso, mas delicioso.

Com a mão grande em sua nuca, ele a puxou para um beijo. Os lábios finos estavam famintos, mas contidos em seu desejo. Ela deu-lhe acesso e acariciou-lhe a língua. Queria ser ousada e sensual com ele como ele fora com ela, mas se permitir não é algo possível de se aprender com os livros. Ela conseguia experimentar carícias diferentes, mas seria provavelmente para sempre, apenas a sua doce Hermione.

O beijo dele saía do controle à media que ela lhe permita mais e mais e ela já estava totalmente entregue quando ele pousou as costas dela sobre os lençóis.

\- Peça para eu parar se não estiver gostando, minha Hermione. - sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de dar-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e começar a traçar seu caminho para baixo com a língua quente.

\- O-o que você vai fazer? - Ela gaguejou inquieta.

\- Está ruim?

\- Claro que não, mas...

\- Então...? - ele deixou a pergunta no ar, capturando um mamilo com a boca e arrastando os dentes sobre ele.

Hermione gemeu e arqueou o corpo, completamente incapaz de manter um diálogo.

À medida que ele lhe beijava o pescoço, os seios, a barriga e deslizava o corpo sobre ela, a pele lisa de seu tronco roçava suas partes mais sensíveis. Ela precisava daquele alívio, todas as atenções que a boca dele lhe dispensavam eram tão suaves que deixavam toda a sua pele ardendo por mais. Arqueava as costas e movia os quadris contra ele, mas ele se afastava. Tentava agarrá-lo com as pernas, mas ele se esquivava. Tentava pressionar uma coxa contra a outra, mas ele separava-lhe as pernas com o joelho.

Ele acariciou a pele sensível da parte interna da sua coxa e passou os braços sob as suas pernas. Era um tanto constrangedor tê-lo observando-a tão intimamente. Ajoelhado no carpete do quarto, arrastou-a até a beirada da cama. As pernas dela encontraram apoio sobre suas costas.

\- Severus, eu... Ohh!

Ele deslizou a língua molhada sobre ela em um único golpe, do períneo ao clitóris e fechou os olhos ao saboreá-la. Era delicioso e mortificante ao mesmo tempo.

\- Você dizia, amor...?

Ela poderia se acostumar àquele cinismo auto-confiante, desde que não tivesse de pensar para respondê-lo. Não era mais capaz.

Snape soprou a pele molhada e sugou os lábios dela para dentro dos seus. O contraste entre a sensação de frio, seguida do calor do interior da sua boca a fez arrepiar.

\- Ahh! - ela gemeu, e em seguida, arqueou as costas quando sentiu a língua firme e escorregadia penetrar entre os seus lábios. Livro algum a preparara para aquilo. Ela se sentia aconchegada e devassada ao mesmo tempo e seu interior ameaçava ter câimbras, tão forte se contraía em busca de alívio.

Girou a língua, deixando-a escorregar pela umidade dela e ergueu o rosto para vê-la melhor. A perda do contato com a boca dele era devastadora: ela queria mais. Alcançou os cabelos negros e levantou o quadril na direção dele.

\- Isso... - sibilou, o hálito quente denunciando quão perto de seu clitóris ele estava. - Eu preciso saber o que você quer, minha querida.

Ela choramingou desesperada e conduziu suavemente os lábios dele até o seu ansioso feixe de nervos. Com a língua firme, ele circulou o seu clitóris algumas vezes, antes de sugá-lo para dentro da sua boca quente. Hermione poderia gritar e convulsionar, mordê-lo e aranhá-lo com todas as suas forças; nunca conseguiria se lembrar do que fizera, tão concentrada estava no que era feito com ela.

Mas ele estava completamente atento às suas reações. Ele notava a força com que ela se agarrava aos lençóis quando a tinha em sua boca e como ela movia os quadris contra ele quando sua língua lhe circulava a entrada. Arquivava com cuidado cada uma dessas pistas preciosas em sua mente complexa e partia para sua próxima pesquisa. Ela era muito sensível também na parte interna das coxas, quando ele lhe apertava a pele macia em suas mãos. Ela tinha um gosto doce e agradável que ficava mais evidente após aqueles breves instantes de tortura em que ele a tocava apenas com seu hálito; pela forma como ela se contorcia e o pressionava contra si, sabia que aquela seria uma moeda de troca valiosa quando quisesse algo dela. Mas ainda faltava algo, algo que ele estava muito perto de encontrar, para que ela se abandonasse e lhe desse o orgasmo que queria ela sentisse.

Tinha a paciência e a experiência necessárias para esse tipo de estudo. Quem diria que seus muitos anos de pesadelo sombrio o ensinariam algo útil?

Ele separou os lábios dela com os dedos e sua língua abriu caminho dentro dela lentamente. Pensou se fora uma boa ideia dar o controle a uma grifinória naquela madrugada. Ela era evidentemente pequena para ele e, provavelmente cheia de orgulho de sua coragem, não demandara nenhuma preliminar. Criança tola. Por pura sorte não fora assim tão ruim para ela, ele poderia tê-la machucado de verdade. Sabia que era preciso que ela implorasse por ele, não apenas o aceitasse. Precisava que ela estivesse tão próxima da insanidade que começasse pensar na dor que provavelmente sentiria como a única forma de aplacar seu desespero por mais. E precisava para que ela dissesse o quanto ele fora gentil e atencioso ao ministério quando fosse depor sob veritasserum. Assim o ministério saberia o quanto ele se importava com ela, saberia que, contra todas as expectativas, Severus Snape era agora um homem apaixonado o bastante para priorizar sua amada em detrimento até mesmo de si próprio. _Saberia?! Não, Severus. Pensaria_.

Com um toque suave como uma pluma, ele sentiu o calor e a pulsação da intimidade dela em sua digital. Estava inchada e escorregadia de desejo. Circulou o clitóris ansioso com a mesma suavidade, enquanto sua respiração quente afagava os lábios úmidos.

\- S-Severus...

Ele poderia lhe dar um sorriso vitorioso, se tivesse um. Parou o que fazia.

\- Diga, meu amor.

\- Eu... Não... Por favor... Você...

Era algo divertido vê-la perder a eloquência. _Só mais um pouco, agora._ Snape continuou com os carinhos suaves até que ela cravasse as garras em seus braços.

\- Eu preciso de você, Severus. - gemeu.

 _Isso. Você está indo bem, garota._

\- O que você quer que eu faça, meu amor? - ele perguntou, entre beijos inocentes na parte interna da coxa, da virilha até o joelho.

\- Eu quero você dentro de mim... - sussurrou.

\- Assim? - e deslizou lentamente um longo indicador para dentro dela.

Hermione arqueou as costas e apertou o braço dele entre as pernas com toda a força que tinha.

\- Oohhh!

Preso entre as pernas dela, ele não podia se movimentar muito. Apenas pressionar a sua parede anterior. Apenas o suficiente para que ela notasse, mas com exatidão suficiente para deixá-la ofegante. Snape podia senti-la apertando seu dedo dentro de si como ela apertava o seu braço entre as pernas. Beijou pacientemente os joelhos dela até que suas pernas esguias relaxassem e lhe libertassem. Ela era bastante sensível e responsiva aos toques mais suaves, e embora ele estivesse bastante curioso para saber como ela reagiria a uma carícia com mais presença, Snape apenas manteve o ondular discreto dos dedos dentro dela. A julgar pela respiração cada vez mais rasa e rápida, não iria demorar muito.

Logo, as pernas esguias que repousavam sob seus braços ficaram mais e mais tensas, os dedos dos pés arqueando com dolorosa intensidade. Ele não poderia perder o foco agora. Acentuou a pressão que fazia naquele ponto tão sensível dentro dela. Ele queria tanto quanto ela. _Queria?_ De certa forma; era um aprendizado importante para ambos. A respiração ansiosa e a dolorosa ereção nada tinham a ver com seu desejo consciente. Apenas uma reação física. _Claro._

Com dedos trêmulos ela agarrou-se aos lençóis e em uma convulsão, arqueou as costas, erguendo-as da cama. Severus ouviu a sua respiração se interromper e sentiu-a apertar-lhe dedos dentro de si com força. Não fora nada fácil se conter naquela manhã, e a intensidade daquele orgasmo parecia uma brisa suave perto da tempestade de agora. Ela estava absolutamente, literalmente em suas mãos, e ele faria bom uso delas. Após um instante de completa fascinação, ele tomou as rédeas do prazer de Hermione.

A mão livre pressionou o ventre contraído, assim que ela relaxasse, sentiria a carícia profundamente em suas entranhas. Os dedos hábeis tateavam-na por dentro acompanhando sua pulsação. Provou o sal do suor que lhe cobria o corpo com um beijo intenso, de boca aberta, no topo da coxa e deslizou sua língua hábil contra a pele macia até que encontrasse o clitóris impossivelmente sensível.

Snape moveu os dedos para fora e para dentro dela parando por um instante para sentir-lhe novamente o gosto. Ele próprio gemeu de prazer, as vibrações reverberando nela, de seu centro até as pontas de seus dedos. Voltou a acariciar-lhe com a língua, potencializando o orgasmo, que, àquela altura, parecia infinito.

Ela estava apenas começando a relaxar quando os nós dos dedos dele afundaram em seu ventre. Era algo embaraçoso que ele a conhecesse tão melhor que ela própria. Não era doloroso, como ela supunha, mas era algo tão íntimo que talvez ela nunca fosse capaz de pensar no que sentia sem corar. Toda a intimidade pulsante dela se concentrava em volta daqueles dedos, que sequer dentro dela estavam. Um músico experiente tirando de seus nervos bem afinados uma melodia quase intensa demais para ela.

\- Ohhh. - ela gemeu com o ar que lhe restava nos pulmões.

Aos poucos, lentamente, ele permitiu que a tempestade se acalmasse, até passar completamente. Os dedos relaxaram a pressão em seu interior assim como o punho em seu ventre. Lambeu-a uma última vez recolhendo todo o gosto dela que encontrou em seu caminho e, antes que pousasse a cabeça em sua virilha, como planejava, sentiu-a, com o que lhe restava de suas forças, puxá-lo fracamente para deitar-se ao seu lado.

Ele havia controlado conscientemente cada instante daquele orgasmo, sua duração, sua intensidade, até suas mais tênues modulações. Observou o corpo dela relaxar exausto, brilhando de suor e plenitude. Ela tinha uma beleza particular que nunca notara. Nunca a imaginara tão indefesa, com aquele sorriso plácido nos lábios, a mente completamente desfocada de tudo que não aquele momento. Hermione se aninhou ao seu lado, os cabelos úmidos e revoltos como o mar de ressaca. Os lábios antes sempre macios, agora estavam secos e pálidos de tanto ofegar, como se as bochechas estivessem coradas por terem lhes roubado um pouco do viço. Havia algo realmente especial nela, além, claro da determinação e do intelecto, algo que ele desconhecia completamente. _Confiança. Nele._

\- Minha doce e linda Hermione. - ele sussurrou entre seus cachos.

Recebeu dela um sorriso cansado e um tênue roçar da cabeça que repousava em seu peito.

* * *

Ela não fazia a menor ideia de quanto tempo ficara simplesmente deitada, semi-adormecida no peito de Severus. Poderiam ter se passado apenas alguns segundos ou várias horas. Caso se mexesse agora poderia parecer que a posição estivesse desconfortável ou poderia estar atrasada para o jantar com os Malfoy. Reviu suas prioridades e sentou-se na cama, preparada para levantar-se e ir ao encontro do seu dever mais difícil desde a guerra.

 _A mansão era bela e fria; fora projetada para parecer opulenta, não aconchegante. Bellatrix destoava do ambiente como um telefone celular destoaria de Hogwarts. Era, entretanto, bastante mais útil. Os cabelos, ressecados e embaraçados demonstravam descaso, e os olhos intensos e fixos eram assustadores no prazer que revelavam. Ela não se importava com o ambiente, com o poder que emanava de cada obra de arte, várias antiquíssimas e todas muito além de caras. Ela usaria os cacos da louça chinesa para dissecar sua pele da carne e as molduras dos quadros de família para separar seus músculos de seus orgãos. Lentamente. Isso era o que sua linguagem corporal dizia em alto e bom som. Bellatrix precisava de informações e se deliciaria arrancando-as de sua mente. A Imperdoável a atingiu com mais força do que o esperado, o impacto da magia reverberou em seus ossos milésimos de segundos antes que a dor a dominasse. Achou que a dor física fosse algo mais fácil de controlar. Aquilo era o Mal mais puro que conhecera. Era um dez na escala de dor em cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo. Em vários momentos achou que fosse perder a consciência ou a sanidade mas infelizmente, manteve ambos durante todo o tempo. Quando a varinha curva e entalhada como um dedo descarnado finalmente baixou, sua garganta ardia em brasas mas não se lembrava de ter gritado. No ambiente escuro, um reflexo platinado atraiu seu olhar, quando Lucius voltou-se para encará-la. Estivera de costas, sua visão poupada do degradante espetáculo que Lestrange promovia. Ele se aproximou e ergueu seu rosto molhado pelo queixo, o hálito de especiarias estapeando-lhe a face._

 _\- Quando foi que o gato comeu sua língua, sabe-tudo? Poupe os seus queridos elfos de limparem seu sangue ruim das minhas tapeçarias, sim?_

Hermione se assustou com o súbito contato da mão forte com seu flanco.

\- Foi sobre mim. - Ela estava atônita. As peças estavam lá há muito e muito tempo, mas só agora haviam se encaixado, revelando um quadro surpreendente demais mesmo para uma mente ágil como a de Hermione.

\- O que, meu amor? - Snape não sabia do que ela falava, mas compreendeu imediatamente que ela não poderia explicar antes de refazer as proteções sobre a casa, pois Hermione começou a erguer as muralhas mágicas que conhecia, a atenção muito distante de sua condição de nudez atual.

Severus, parecendo um tanto ansioso, vestiu sua camisa em sua noiva entre uma magia e outra e enrolou as mangas, grandes demais para ela, para que não atrapalhassem na execução dos feitiços. Em seguida começou a ajudá-la no cansativo processo de se protegerem da possível espionagem do Ministério.

Ela já sabia que eles haviam conversado sobre o passado de Severus, mas agora que se lembrara de que o aristocrata a chamara de sabe-tudo, subitamente ficou claro na cabeça de Hermione que Snape já havia falado dela pra Lucius antes que ela fosse capturada pelos Comensais, e a conversa que eles tiveram não fora apenas sobre o passado dele mas também sobre ela... Quanto Severus disse "Você não sabe com quem está se casando. Não me perdoaria se soubesse." estava claro que havia algo em comum entre as histórias dos dois. Ele ferira pessoas como parte de seu disfarce e agora ela juntava dois e dois: algumas haviam passado o mesmo que ela.

Era terrível, mas ela tinha consciência que havia sido necessário. Certamente sua cabeça não era capaz de imaginar a tortura que Snape receberia caso se recusasse a cumprir alguma ordem de Voldemort. O passado dele a perturbava minimamente, não fora pessoal, não fora entre pessoas. Acontecera com uma máquina, programada para ser um comensal, completamente destacada do homem que ele era, que ele sempre fora. Ela tinha de dizer isso a ele, mas como? "Severus, eu sei que você já estuprou algumas virgens mas está tudo bem. Foi em nome do bem-maior." Uma abordagem um tanto objetiva, mas não há uma forma fácil de se dar más notícias. Ela pensou por um instante se sabia de onde lhe viera essa frase, mas seu raciocínio treinado logo se focou novamente no que tinha importância: Severus Snape.

E quando o sobrado no subúrbio de Londres já estava completamente protegido, foi exatamente isso que ela disse ao noivo.


	21. Chapter 21

Oi oi, pessoas lindas! Eis um capítulo de... de... misteriomance, acho. Desculpa, não consegui definir.

Vocês são sensacionais por terem me esperado - e lido, e comentado - até aqui. Não sou diferente de vocês e fico meio desesperada quando uma história que eu estou lendo não é atualizada. Sei bem o quanto é ruim, então sigo me esforçando para não demorar a postar.

Daniela, upando em 3...2... hahahah

Muito obrigada pela paciência, compreensão, elogios e incentivos, pessoas, vocês são o máximo!

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando as desventuras desse casal meio torto, meio quebrado, mas cheio de boa vontade e coisas em comum. Um absurdo de beijos pra todos vocês.

Tomara que eu não esteja esquecendo de comentar nada aqui nas notas iniciais, mas tô tão aflita pra atualizar logo, que se eu esquecer, eu comento no começo do próximo.

* * *

Bem, talvez não tão exatamente isso.

Hermione observou Snape terminar de erguer as proteções. Não estava ansiosa, apenas insegura. Como trazer tantas más lembranças à tona sem feri-lo, especialmente quando ferir-se era o que ele mais desejava?

As cicatrizes que ela via no torso perolado, mesmo a uma distância considerável de cinco ou seis metros, pareciam sorrir para ela, um esgar provocativo, como se a convidassem a reabri-las. Ele moveu a varinha uma última vez e voltou-se para ela, os passos silenciosos e firmes de sempre, porém desta vez, descalços. A sala ficava voltada para o norte, o último ponto cardeal que protegeram, e teria de servir como palco para dura conversa que teriam, pois ele não parecia disposto a esperar mais.

Severus aproximou-se e aguardou de pé que ela lhe fizesse sinal para se sentar ao seu lado no sofá. As mangas da camisa que ela usava já haviam começado a se desenrolar e os cabelos revoltos estavam presos em um nó displicente. Era difícil organizar em perguntas claras, sem pressuposições, tudo que ela queria saber. Gostaria de ter pergaminho e pena à mão para desenhar o fluxograma que seguiria nesta conversa, mas não havia tempo. Ela pensou em começar com uma sutileza qualquer, em fazer uma comparação para que fosse mais fácil que ele acreditasse em suas palavras, como dizer que poções e ações eram coisas diferentes, dizer que só há uma forma de se fazer uma poção, mas várias formas diferentes de se fazer algo a alguém. Pode-se repreender alguém com carinho ou com desprezo ou com violência. Pode-se elogiar alguém com honestidade ou com bajulações, com orgulho ou com inveja... mas seria um golpe-baixo. Era bonito construir um raciocínio para explicar um ponto, mas não era correto. Caso ele percebesse a intenção dela, iria se sentir manipulado e já tivera o bastante disso em sua vida. Pensou então em apresentá-lo aos fatos, frios e duros como eles eram, mas pra quê feri-lo com seu passado? Não era algo que ele poderia mudar na época, muito menos agora. Tinha de haver outra maneira...

Ele se concentrava calado na leitura das expressões de Hermione. Antes que ele lhe decifrasse completamente, ela começou.

\- Severus, eu queria que você acreditasse que existe diferença entre um carinho violento e uma violência carinhosa.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas a princípio, mas logo compreendeu do que ela estava falando.

\- Hermione, não perca seu tempo.

Mas ela pegou a mão dele entre as suas e a levou até seu colo. Tinha o corpo voltado para ele, enquanto Snape permanecia com ambos os pés no chão, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, os dedos pinçando a ponte do nariz. Ele estava em negação, e era seu dever trazê-lo até ela.

\- Não quero parecer grata a ele pelo que ele me fez, mas não posso evitar de pensar que sem o estupro eu nunca poderia afirmar o que vou dizer agora. - ela fez uma pausa breve para conseguir a atenção dele. - eu aceito o seu passado, Severus. - ela observou como a mão dele se retraiu e seu olhar passou de angustiado a sombrio.

\- Você não sabe o que está dizendo.

Ela reagiu com um sorriso paciente. Não tinha medo dele. Era só uma criança amedrontada ameaçando-a com uma faca de plástico. Claro que ela sabia o que estava dizendo, mas ele tinha o direito de não acreditar nela. Ele a havia curado, mas ela não fizera o mesmo por ele. Até aquele momento.

\- Se eu não sei, você poderia me mostrar?

\- Hermione, nós temos uma trabalho a fazer. Isso não vai ajudar sua entrevista...

\- Mas vai ajudar a sua. - ela tinha razão e sabia disso. A parte capciosa da entrevista no Ministério com ela seria afirmar que haviam consumado o casamento e que ele fora atencioso, generoso e carinhoso com ela e isso ele já havia garantido. Já quando ele tivesse que afirmar sob Veritasserum que era honesto e sincero com ela, poderia ter problemas. Ele estava acuado e reagiu como tal.

\- Fugir do país para não ser obrigada a se casar com um demônio não vai ajudar nenhum de nós dois, você não vê? - explodiu.

\- Eu pareço com medo agora? - ela se movia, falava e piscava lentamente. - Cada um de nós tem seus próprios demônios, e eu ficaria feliz se o meu fosse você. Mas não é, Severus. - Hermione interrompeu a fala antes que se desmanchasse em elogios a ele. - Você não pode mais me assustar como fazia em Hogwarts. Eu era nova e inocente e estúpida. E, veja como tudo mudou: você está na minha casa. - Hermione sorria com doçura - Eu já sei o que você fez, só ainda não sei como... Por favor? - ela aproximou-se dele levando as mãos à sua face pálida, os olhos castanhos buscando os negros.

Snape se esquivou e se levantou. Ela sabia que seria difícil para ele, talvez não soubesse o quanto, mas, senão para aprender, pra quê estaria ali? Então também se levantou, devagar para não alarmá-lo, e pegou ambas as mãos dele, beijando-lhe os nós dos dedos.

\- Vamos dividir nossos demônios, então? - ele lançou o desafio, empunhando a própria varinha enquanto entregava-lhe a dela. A mão fria e ossuda refrescou a face dela por um instante, antes de curvar-se firme sob seu queixo.

Então era assim que ele esperava dissuadi-la? Hermione pegou a varinha e beijou-lhe a palma da mão em agradecimento, então sorriu enquanto colocava a própria mão no rosto dele.

\- Estou pronta quando você estiver.

Snape acenou e ambos murmuraram juntos.

\- Legilimens.

* * *

Sim, era terrível. Diferente da penseira; na qual você adentra uma lembrança fria, destacada do seu dono; uma vez dentro da mente de uma pessoa, você se torna uma parte dela. Seus sentidos e seus sentimentos são os mesmos daquele que você está lendo. Hermione não pode deixar de pensar na dúvida de Minerva. " _Você está preparada para fazê-lo feliz?_ " - ela perguntara, " _O que te faz pensar que poderia estar à altura dele?_ "- ela indagara. E Hermione perdera as respostas depois de tudo que viu.

Claro, ela estava certa: sim, ele ferira várias pessoas, mas de dentro da mente dele, ela pôde ver claramente o que ele realmente fazia. Ele era obrigado a atacar aquelas garotas, não havia como escapar, senão morto por Voldemort ou seus asseclas. Incapaz de aceitar que devia simplesmente estuprá-las, entretanto, ele as lia o bastante para saber como causar o menor dano possível. Ele descobria como estimulá-las, como prepará-las e, dessa formar, feri-las menos, sem levantar suspeitas. Para minimizar os riscos, depois de aprender o suficiente sobre os sinais que elas davam, ler suas mentes não era mais necessário, bastava atentar-se para suas expressões, seus gestos, seus corpos. A magia tornou-se dispensável. Aprendera bastante dessa forma e Hermione estava certa de que ele usara algumas dessas técnicas com ela, para minimizar o trauma.

Ele também fora torturado. O que ele fazia com essas pobres mulheres, era nada menos que tortura para ele. Perdia o apetite por dias seguidos, abandonava seus cuidados pessoais, desinteressava-se mesmo por ler e pensar. Algumas vezes, passara mais de uma semana incapaz tomar um banho ou calçar seus sapatos. A despeito de todo o suor que empenhara em reduzir o dano, a dor e a humilhação que causara, sua mente era incapaz de perdoar o seu corpo.

E havia algo. Algo profundo e antigo, algo que ela via apenas ao longe, através de lentes desfocadas.

" _Por que se tornou um espião?_ " - ela perguntara certa vez. " _Lealdade._ " - ele respondera.

E o que havia ali, tão distante, mas tão onipresente, o que o fazia levantar da cama antes ou depois de tanta dor, era tal lealdade, tal gratidão. Uma dívida mais que moral, uma dívida física.

 _Não, Minerva. Ainda que desse tudo que há de melhor em mim, não estaria à altura dele._

Puxando o ar com o topo de seus pulmões, Snape se retirou da mente dela, a varinha dele caindo inerte no chão. Ela quebrou o contato a tempo de vê-lo dar alguns passos vacilantes para trás, o olhar perdido no vazio, a boca aberta de horror.

Ah, claro. Ele deveria ter sentido o mesmo que ela sentira no Largo Grimmauld.

Ela o sentou com cuidado no sofá e, rápida, levou um comprimido para dor de cabeça e um copo de água fresca para ele. Quando chamou sua atenção para que tomasse ao menos a água, ele agarrou seu antebraço de uma forma que nunca fizera antes, apertando os dedos e puxando-a para baixo. Um tanto espantada, outro tanto preocupada, ela ajoelhou ao lado dele, deixando copo e remédio de lado para tirar os fios negros que lhe grudavam na testa úmida.

\- Shh... Está tudo bem, Severus, já passou. - ela deu-lhe um beijo macio na têmpora - Graças a você, graças a sua paciência, ao que você aprendeu, eu estou bem agora.

Mas Snape apenas agitou a cabeça, finalmente focando o olhar nos olhos dela mas mantendo o aperto em seu antebraço.

\- Aquelas faíscas. Eu sei o que elas são.

* * *

\- Agora, vamos à parte importante: O quanto você gosta do Sr. Longbottom, Hermione?

\- O que isso tem a ver? Você viu, ele já tinha ido embora, não podia me ajudar. - mas a pergunta a deixou abalada.

\- Só responda. - pressionou ele, exasperado.

\- Eu o amo, Severus. Entre todas as pessoas no mundo, ele é quem eu escolhi como o irmão que eu nunca tive.

\- E você tem certeza que ele também a ama apenas como irmã?

\- Por que você está me dizendo isso?

\- Porque a primeira vez que eu vi aquelas faíscas foi nos olhos de um garoto da Corvinal. Ele era apenas do terceiro ano, Hermione, mas foi ao meu quarto e se ofereceu pra mim de uma forma tão terrível que acabou passando três dias na enfermaria com graves lesões internas. Quando eu vi que não conseguiria mandá-lo embora, eu corri para tentar encontrar a medibruxa, mas Slughorn estava do lado de fora e acabou me ajudando a achá-la. Ele tinha visto o garoto nos corredores e o tinha seguido. Se não fosse por Horace, eu nunca conseguiria provar que não tinha sequer tocado nele.

\- Credo! Mas então como o garoto se machucou?

\- Com algumas... coisas... que tinha conseguido, só Merlin sabe de quem eram. O fato é que naquela semana dei falta de dois grifinórios na escola. Alvo nunca me contou o que aconteceu, mas eu encontrei uma magia que poderia ter aquele efeito. Como os dois alunos suspensos não ficaram sozinhos com o garoto, só poderia ter sido um objeto amaldiçoado. Algo que disparasse a magia assim que fosse tocado.

\- Como um presente...? - Hermione sentiu um frio na espinha.

\- Precisamente. - ele sabiamente deixou que o raciocínio se completasse na mente de Hermione. Não precisou esperar muito.

\- Como os que demos a ele por ter entrado pro Mantícoras? - os olhos da garota transpareciam espanto e horror. - Não, Severus! Neville é a melhor das pessoas. Ele nunca faria isso. Se estivesse interessado em mim ele nunca faria nada para me ferir. Aliás, ele nunca seria capaz de ferir ninguém, interessado ou não. - ela deixou que o horror à ideia que Snape apresentava lhe fornecesse os argumentos - Por que então não se aproximou de mim depois de tudo?

\- Se eu entendi bem, ele foi bastante atencioso quando o seu toad in the hole falhou miseravelmente. - ele cruzou os braços, orgulhoso diante da sua cartada.

Hermione ficou calada por um longo tempo, apenas observando a fumaça que saía de seu chá espiralar cada vez mais fraca, até se esgotar por completo. Seu estômago estava enjoado e a cor sumira de seu rosto. Como, em nome de Merlin, aquele menino doce, tímido e gentil poderia ter causado o seu estupro? Ela quis correr até a casa de Neville e implorar seu perdão apenas por ter pensado nisso.

\- Hermione, eu vi o mesmo que você, minha querida. - mesmo despido da obrigação de parecer atencioso e apaixonado depois de reerguer as proteções na casa de sua noiva, Severus a segurou com carinho pelos ombros e falou com suavidade - Quando Ronald Weasley abriu o presente de Neville, o que aconteceu?

Ela não teve forças para responder, mas não importava. Ronald havia erguido a pequena mantícora alada em sua mão para que todos pudessem ver bem. Era linda e cheia de detalhes como os dragões do sorteio do Torneio Tribruxo. Então, colocou-a bem perto do rosto, observando suas feições para escolher um nome apropriado e a miniatura animada ferroou-lhe o polegar com a cauda. Todos haviam rido até as lágrimas, mas ela, atenta ao então namorado, observou sua expressão, certificando que não tinha acontecido nada sério. Ele tomara um susto, levara o dedo dolorido à boca e seus olhos se cobriram de faíscas. E ela pensara que estava estava na hora de parar de beber.

\- Por que ele não me atacou naquela mesma hora?

\- A maldição pode ser ativada por um gatilho, Hermione. Você mesma deve ter visto no meu livro. Como com o terceiro-anista que se ofereceu para mim: ele foi infectado quando tocou o objeto amaldiçoado pelos grifinórios, mas a magia provavelmente só foi ativada quando ele foi dormir ou depois de determinada hora. No caso do Weasley...

\- ...Assim que ele ficou sozinho comigo. - o corpo dela se agitou quando um calafrio o percorreu. Snape segurou a mão dela com carinho e ela se sentiu instantaneamente segura, mas ele não ficou satisfeito até que a conduziu para que se deitasse em seu colo.

Neville, seu querido e doce irmão mais novo, havia feito com que Ronald a estuprasse. Hermione estava atordoada com a revelação, mas não conseguia sentir por ele nada diferente do que sempre sentira, um grande respeito e um imenso carinho. E, claro, aquele amor protetor de irmã mais velha. Ela se lembrava de sempre tê-lo tratado como um igual. Enquanto qualquer um simplesmente passaria por cima dele no primeiro ano, Hermione o petrificou quando tentou impedi-la de quebrar as regras, como faria com Harry ou Draco. Ela o ajudava em Poções e pedia sua ajuda em Herbologia. Ela não se surpreendeu com seu amadurecimento e coragem no sétimo ano, quando retornou a Hogwarts, já sabia do que ele era capaz. Ela não entendia como alguém poderia duvidar que ele sempre fora o melhor de todos eles. Era só tímido, só isso. Não era totalmente impossível que a atenção e o respeito dela houvessem confundido um garoto tão solitário e desprezado. Se era verdade mesmo que ele se tornara uma pessoa capaz de amaldiçoar um amigo para que ele atacasse alguém, Hermione o merecera. Se o menino mais doce que já conhecera, o seu querido amigo, havia se transformado em um monstro sob o nariz dela, e ela não havia feito nada para ajudá-lo, o estupro havia sido uma punição leve. Havia falhado com ele.

\- Eu sinto muito, Hermione. - Snape sussurrou-lhe no ouvido enquanto a segurava em seu colo.

Ela sabia que ele não poderia compreender a sua culpa. Severus era daquelas pessoas que acha que cada qual é responsável por seus próprios atos, quem quer que seja, o que quer que tenha feito. Ele a estava confortando por sua decepção com Neville, enquanto que, na verdade, estava decepcionada consigo mesma. Merlin, ela era muito pior do que pensara.

Ela se manteve em silêncio, ouvindo apenas a tempestade rugir dentro de sua mente. Não conseguia, não podia aceitar tudo aquilo, era terrível demais, era doloroso demais. Era muito para que ela pudesse absorver. Quem o teria ferido o suficiente para torná-lo capaz de algo assim? E quando isso acontecera que ela não fora capaz de perceber? Em seu último ano em Hogwarts, ela estivera realmente ocupada, sempre estudando, ou ajudando Ronald nos estudos, ou com seus amigos. Isso diminuía o peso da guerra, da perda de seus pais, de seu gato, de grandes amigos e pessoas a quem respeitava enormemente. Estivera ao lado de Neville durante todo esse tempo, e nunca, nunca notara algo de errado com ele. Talvez não estivesse prestando atenção o bastante.

Enrodilhada como um novelo de lã enquanto Snape acariciava seus cabelos, ela desejou poder novamente concentrar-se no futuro, na investigação, na luta que travavam contra o erro que o Ministério da Magia estava cometendo. Eles tinham muito a fazer, muito trabalho, muito planejamento, muito estudo e dedicação. Bastava ter foco, e isso nunca lhe faltara, até aquele momento. Ela observava da esquina seu refúgio, seu porto-seguro em ruínas. Havia tanto para pensar, que ela não conseguia decidir de onde começaria.

\- Como um terceiro-anista conseguiu atravessar as proteções que você tem no seu quarto? - talvez porque sua mente não conseguia aceitar o que seu querido Neville tinha feito, talvez por simples autopreservação, Hermione não podia mais pensar naquilo, logo, focou-se na história de Snape - E quem foram os grifinórios suspensos? Eu não lembro de ninguém receber uma suspensão no meu sexto ano, quando Slughorn estava lá...

\- Isso não aconteceu no seu sexto-ano, Hermione. Aconteceu no meu. E, assim como hoje em dia, só existia a senha para proteger o quarto dos monitores.

\- Ah. E por que ele tinha a sua senha?

\- Isso, Hermione... isso sim é uma boa pergunta. - mas Snape sabia a resposta: Apenas uma pessoa além dele tinha a senha do seu quarto de monitor, uma pessoa com quem brigara no quinto ano - quase um ano antes do menino invadir seus aposentos - uma garota com quem nunca mais voltaria a falar, mas por quem, pela época do acontecido, ele ainda ele ainda tinha esperanças de ser perdoado. Por este motivo não trocara sua senha: caso ela precisasse dele em um dia qualquer ou mesmo, quem sabe, o perdoasse, ele precisava que ela pudesse falar-lhe imediatamente, antes que mudasse de ideia.

Como diabos ele não tinha pensado nisso? Sua noiva parecia uma criança com seus "por quês" infinitos, mas ele que não se deixasse enganar. A menina era inteligente e esperta, senão tanto quanto, ainda mais que ele próprio.

\- Sobre você, Severus... - ela bocejou longamente - desculpe... sobre o que você me mostrou, eu estou orgulhosa de você.

\- Vem, criança, - sussurrou ele com os lábios colados em sua têmpora. - vamos tomar um banho e então nos preparar para os Malfoy. Depois conversamos sobre isso. Mas ainda tem uma coisa que você precisa saber. Quando voltou a si, horas depois, já na enfermaria, o Corvinal não se lembrava de nada do que fez enquanto estava amaldiçoado.


	22. Chapter 22

Feliz Natal, pessoas lindas. E feliz presente para vocês. estou correndo para publicar a tempo, então nos falamos depois. Beijos e divirtam-se.

* * *

Hermione manteve o silêncio enquanto cozinhavam e comiam. Uma massa simples ao pesto com medalhões de carne vermelha. Estava delicioso e não tinha gosto coisa alguma, sua mente estava em outro lugar. Snape respeitou sua introspecção, ele próprio ocupado em lidar com sua tormenta. Vez por outra tocavam-se as mãos, apenas para assegurarem-se que estava ali um com o outro e que o passado não poderia mais feri-los. Ou, ao menos, que tinham um porto seguro para onde voltar, se necessário fosse.

Ela lhe sorria complacente quando seus olhares se encontravam e logo voltava a se concentrar em si mesma.

Ao fim do jantar tinham ambos tomado suas próprias não-decisões. Ela ignoraria o que descobriu e seguiria como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não sabia e não queria descobrir como se comportaria caso se deparasse com Ronald; era difícil dissociá-lo do que acontecera. Além disso, se desse o menor sinal de tê-lo perdoado, Neville se saberia a menos de um passo de ser descoberto, ela não subestimava sua inteligência. E precisava saber o que tornara seu doce irmão mais novo um monstro, antes de tudo. Tinha a obrigação de tentar juntar suas peças em algo reconhecível ou se desculpar por não tê-lo feito a tempo. Snape, por sua vez, tentava traçar o percurso que a maldição poderia ter feito até Longbottom, avaliava o impacto que seus crimes tiveram em sua noiva - Hermione não era o tipo de pessoa que leva tempo processando uma informação, logo, era um tanto impressionante que ela parecesse não se importar. - e, obviamente, pensava no duro encontro que teriam na noite seguinte. Precisavam conversar sobre isso.

Ainda em silêncio Snape a conduziu pela mão até a banheira e a despiu. Ela não parecia com medo ou com repulsa alguma por ele, mas fez o que pôde para sutilmente, e com carinho e cuidado, deixar claro que não conseguiria se entregar a ele naquele momento. Estava tudo surpreendentemente bem.

Ele permaneceu do lado de fora da banheira enquanto lhe massageava os ombros tensos e as costas, e removeu todo o sabão do corpo pequeno dela com água quente. Ela estava relaxada e sonolenta no fim do processo, o calor e seus dedos hábeis haviam cumprido seu papel. Optou por não perturbá-la com os Malfoy naquele momento e deixá-la descansar. Teriam tempo para essa conversa no dia seguinte e, depois de um dia tão intenso, tão emocionalmente extenuante como aquele, ela merecia algumas horas de trégua...

\- Então... Lucius Malfoy é seu sócio... quanto ele conhece de Aritmância Financeira? - ... se não fosse Hermione Jean Granger.

Snape cobriu-a com o edredom e desligou as luzes com magia sem varinha quando, depois de um par de horas, a garota finalmente pegou no sono, firmemente agarrada em seu braço direito.

* * *

As horas se arrastaram pesadas no início daquele dia. Por mais que tentasse, Hermione não conseguia evitar os pensamentos sobre todas as revelações que tivera sobre Neville e Ronald e aquele pesadelo que vivera. Onda após onda de lembranças e suposições assolaram sua manhã, hora a maré baixa revelava uma faixa de areia fofa e morna, hora ela não conseguia manter a cabeça para fora da água gelada. Especialmente quando Severus perguntou se Luna e Draco não seriam padrinhos aceitáveis. Depois de ele ter-lhe roubado Ginny e Harry, Parvatti e Neville tornaram-se a escolha mais óbvia. Mas não mais. Talvez a colega querida, de voz sonhadora, não seja uma escolha tão má; mas... Draco Malfoy? Ela suspirou, uma ressaca mais forte ameaçando ruir as falésias da sua consciência. Caso permitisse que isso acontecesse, não restaria muita terra firme em que pudesse se sentir segura, longe daquele mar de decepção e culpa.

Snape não desejaria uma dor tão profunda quanto a dela para seu pior inimigo. Bem, ao menos para nenhum dos que ainda estavam vivos. Ela estava quieta e distante, guardando tudo dentro de si e esperando que seu auto-controle mantivesse tudo à distância até que se tornasse suportável. Ele conhecia isso muito melhor do que gostaria, e, portanto, sabia que não podia fazer muito por ela. Por isso foi impossível ter paz, quando ela subiu para o banho e ele iniciou o preparo da mata-cão de William. Subiu sorrateiro as escadas várias vezes e se postou-se atrás de uma pequena fresta na porta do banheiro da suíte, observando-a e se assegurando de que ela não tentaria nada realmente estúpido.

Hermione optara por uma banheira cheia de água bem quente, sais e espuma para banho mágicos. Era como deitar-se em uma cadeira massageadora cercada de bolhas furta-cor. Um sério investimento de um tempo que não possuíam, sem dúvidas, mas ela precisava relaxar por alguns minutos. Deixou-se apenas ficar sob o abraço da água, os sais de banho a reduzir um pouco da tensão acumulada em seu corpo. Logo o calor começou a deixá-la sonolenta e, antes que dormisse, achou melhor terminar seu banho.

Snape, de trás da porta entreaberta do banheiro, viu bastante aliviado, quando ela finalmente se levantou e pôs-se a esfregar-se lentamente com a esponja. Não sentia que seus ossos ou seu coração podiam suportar muito mais do alternar de emoções, da taquicardia ansiosa de subir as escadas sem saber o que encontraria lá em cima, ao alívio de vê-la respirar lentamente em meio à espuma multicolorida. Estava velho demais para isso. Depois de tanto investimento, não podia evitar: não tinha a menor intenção de perder a parceira que construíra para si. Ela se tornara parte fundamental de seus planos, uma companheira sagaz, forte e corajosa, e sem ela, poderia desistir de expôr o Ministério e seus crimes pós-guerra. Quisera mais de uma vez, arrancá-la daquela banheira, enrolá-la em uma toalha e deixá-la sentada ao seu lado, sob sua vigília, até que fosse hora de tomarem uma ducha rápida e seguirem para o encontro com os Malfoy. Não se sentia seguro deixando-a só.

Lucius. Por que ele precisara ser tão idiota, tão cego? Por que ele a ferira, ameaçara, confinara? Para servir àqueles que assassinariam sua difícil, porém querida Narcissa? Tolo. Era em parte sua culpa que Hermione realmente precisasse passar por cima de tanta dor e tantos conflitos internos e não pudesse, naquele momento, dar voz ao que sentia. Snape não ouviu a si mesmo quando se perguntou de onde vinha tamanha necessidade de confortá-la.

O ralo da banheira foi destampado e o chuveiro, ligado. Severus assistiu por um momento, as cores pálidas escorrerem pela pele clara das costas de Hermione. Com o líquido de um frasco escuro, ela massageou os cabelos e então os enxaguou, até que apenas uma lâmina de água brilhasse sobre seu corpo e ressaltasse suas curvas. Ele, por fim, desceu as escadas, sentindo-se terrivelmente desconfortável em sua pele.

Ouviu-a sair do quarto que dividiam e interrompeu o preparo da poção. Subiu desta vez com tranquilidade as escadas a tempo de receber dela um sorriso doce quando entrava em seu antigo quarto, enrolada em uma toalha felpuda. Não estavam propriamente com pressa, tinham aproximadamente uma hora para chegarem ao restaurante. Ao entrar no banheiro, foi assaltado pelo mesmo calor úmido que abraçara seu corpo sensível tão poucos dias atrás e pelo cheiro morno do banho que ela tomara, os sais de banho com as notas exatas que sempre sentira claramente em sua pele desde que aparatou ambos para as margens do Lago Negro: jasmim, sândalo e um toque de limão.

Mesmo não lhe faltando tempo, Snape optou por uma ducha gelada. Iria lhe fazer bem.

Por não serem usadas tão frequentemente, as maquiagens e suas vestes mais refinadas ficavam em seu quarto de infância. Ela se esgueirou pela porta prestes a pedir licença para si mesma, dez anos mais jovem, a ler deitada em sua cama estreita e dura. Ali estava sozinha com seu passado, árduo mas feliz. Em frente à cama, uma grande estante tomava toda a parede, de um lado ao outro, do piso ao teto, onde se sentavam umas poucas bonecas de tecido, recostadas confortavelmente nas lombadas de seus queridos livros. De Dostoiévski a Wodehouse, de Henry James a Verne; Tolkien e Gay Talese, Hobsbawm, Oliver Sacks, Carl Sagan, tudo disposto de forma a fazer sentido imediato e claro, porém apenas aos seus olhos.

Ela aspirou o pó da penteadeira com a varinha e, também com mágica, aplicou seus produtos em seu rosto, pescoço e colo, conforme fizera algumas poucas vezes se divertindo com suas amigas em Hogwarts. Escolheu uma maquiagem discreta em tons terrosos, apenas com um pouco de azul petróleo no delineado dos olhos; o traço era fino e discreto e ficaria oculto sob seus cílios espessos, exceto quando abaixasse o olhar. Prendeu os cabelos em uma trança frouxa, deixando que alguns cachos lhe emoldurassem - ou lhe ocultassem, caso necessário - o rosto concentrado.

De seu antigo guarda-roupas, tirou um vestido cinza-chumbo na altura do joelho e com um bonito decote nas costas, cujas alças eram finas correntes prateadas. Esperava por algum frio em sua querida Escócia, onde se localizava o restaurante, e colocou, então, grossas meias negras e uma echarpe bordô com um padrão quadriculado em brilho e fosco. Tentando se equilibrar entre o refinamento e a praticidade, calçou um sapato também preto de bico redondo e salto quadrado. Estava feliz com o resultado.

Sorriu mais uma vez para a Hermione pré-adolescente; de meias brancas e saia plissada, que lia "O coração é um caçador solitário" furiosamente em sua cama; pedindo sua aprovação. A menina não lhe deu atenção. Tinha orgulho em desprezar tudo que não estivesse impresso em papel. Anos se passariam até que entendesse que a vida infelizmente não pode acontecer apenas entre capa e contra-capa.

Ao sair de seu quarto, deparou-se com Snape no corredor prendendo as abotoaduras de esmeralda nos punhos de sua camisa branca. Os cabelos molhados umedeciam o tecido fino. A calça de linho preto com barra italiana tinha um corte elegante e um ajuste perfeito ao seu corpo. Ele exalava discrição, âmbar com eucalipto, e elegância. Hermione admirou sua figura por alguns instantes antes de se aproximar já retirando sua echarpe. Severus apenas a notou quando os saltos grossos ressoaram no piso em sua direção. Ele estacou o movimento olhando sombria e fixamente para ela, os lábios finos entreabertos, a jóia verde a meio caminho de cumprir adequadamente sua função.

Ela precisou ficar na ponta dos pés para proteger-lhe os ombros da umidade dos fios negros com a echarpe vermelha, e ao chegar seu rosto tão próximo do dele foi possível sentir claramente o seu hálito quente de menta e cravos. Era intoxicante. Ela retirou os cabelos molhados de sob o tecido e ajeitou-o em seu pescoço. Com a mão em seu quadril, foi fácil impedir que ela se afastasse, mas bastaria a intensidade do seu olhar para paralisá-la como um camundongo aprisionado pelas pupilas fendidas de uma serpente. Ele afastou alguns fios do rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos, e ela sentiu-se vacilar sob o toque suave. Ofereceu os próprios lábios macios aos dele, e roçou o nariz pela sua bochecha pálida. Quando aquela mão curvou-se sob a base da sua nuca, e a boca dele tomou de vez a sua, ela estava perdida.

Fechou seus olhos e envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços, procurando equilibrar-se ainda na ponta dos pés. Ele se movia tão lentamente contra sua boca; procurando o melhor encaixe, acariciando os lábios sedosos com a ponta da língua; que Hermione não podia resistir: pediu passagem para dentro de sua boca quente e ronronou em meio ao beijo quando foi aceita. Snape encontrou o decote em suas costas e percorreu-o com o dedo antes de deslizar sua mão por dentro do tecido grosso. A pele dele ainda estava fria do banho e disparou arrepios por todo o corpo de Hermione quando alcançou sua cintura. Ela arranhou-lhe o couro cabeludo molhado sentindo seu corpo arder e suas pernas vacilaram, e foi a vez dele gemer contra seus lábios, a vibração reverberando potente em seu íntimo.

O que era aquilo, ela não poderia dizer. Não precisavam se tocar naquele momento. Na verdade, nem poderiam; iriam se atrasar. Ela tinha tudo que o Ministério poderia querer dela e ele também. Passaria facilmente no interrogatório, pois mentir não seria necessário. Mas não teve mente ou tempo para essas questões, pois Snape pressionou-a contra a parede com o seu corpo. Ela deixou escapar um gemido de desejo e surpresa, perdendo o compasso da respiração. Ele ergueu-a do chão com um braço em volta do seu corpo e segurou-a ali com o quadril. Podia sentir a ereção começando a afirmar-se contra seu ventre. Com ou sem respostas para as suas questões, ele a queria.

Hermione envolveu sua cintura com as pernas e ele deslizou uma mão por suas costelas, enquanto a outra continuava em sua nuca controlando a intensidade do seu beijo. Ela sempre sentira cócegas na região, mas não agora. Naquele momento apenas podia pensar o quanto o polegar dele estava próximo de seu seio e o quanto o queria ali. Não teve dúvidas quando conduziu com firmeza a mão dele para carne macia, incapaz de esperar que ele o fizesse, e, cobrindo os dedos fortes com os seus, ela o fez apertar-lhe o seio até que ele próprio o estivesse fazendo sem o seu incentivo. Seus mamilos estavam tão sensíveis quanto rígidos e Severus não teve dificuldade para senti-los sob o tecido, pinçando a pele entre os dedos. Num impulso, Hermione mordeu-lhe de leve o lábio com a sensação maravilhosa que se irradiava do seu seio.

Ela precisava de mais e mais ar à medida que sua excitação aumentava, até que foi necessário e delicioso interromper o beijo e deixar a cabeça pender para trás, ofertando o pescoço aos cuidados dele. E havia uma entrega tão profunda em seu gesto, uma confiança ímpar, de dar-lhe a arma e o alvo e simplesmente saber que ele não a machucaria, mesmo depois de tudo que ela viu em sua mente, que Severus sentiu-se emocionalmente vacilante como não se sentia há muitos e muitos anos. Ele beijou-lhe o queixo e a garganta exposta, arranhando a pele com os dentes, e partiu para a lateral do pescoço, desde a orelha, lentamente em direção ao ombro.

Ela estremeceu com violência e cravou as unhas curtas em suas costas. Eles gemeram juntos, imersos em suas sensações. Era tudo poderoso demais, inevitável demais. Snape desceu a mão por seu quadril até o topo da coxa e ergueu o vestido com facilidade, enquanto ela passava o nariz em sua bochecha, sentindo o calor de seu hálito. Ele correu o dedo entre o elástico da sua calcinha e a pele arrepiada dela, e, sentindo o corpo fora de controle, ela arqueou os quadris e apertou-o com as pernas, pressionando a intimidade mais fortemente contra a rigidez de sua ereção.

Ele sufocou um grunhido contra a curva do pescoço dela e fechou a mão na carne macia. Ela abraçou-o ainda com mais força e o segurou ali, sentindo ambas as respirações trêmulas e ofegantes. Ele apertou-a contra si ainda uma vez com força e então ficou por alguns instantes assim, imóvel. Mas a pausa, virou dúvida e a dúvida, insegurança. Ansiosa, Hermione destacou o rosto dele de seu ombro, observando sua expressão tensa, com os olhos apertados com força e a mandíbula contraída como uma pedra. E não era difícil pra ela compreendê-lo, não naquele grau de proximidade que compartilhavam. Ela beijou delicada os lábios finos, como se se desculpasse, e ocultou o rosto em seu peito, o coração acelerado trovejando em seu ouvido. _Se ele quer parar,_ \- pensou - _que pena, mas tudo bem._ Ela própria nunca conseguiria.

Afrouxou o aperto de suas pernas e ele a segurou até que tivesse os pés firmes no chão. Hermione segurou-se nele esperando poder voltar a confiar em suas pernas. Ela nunca pensara em si mesma como alguém que não pudesse conter um desejo, e estava tão surpresa consigo mesma que por mais que quisesse tranquilizá-lo e se desculpar, foi Severus quem encontrou as palavras primeiro.

\- Você está bem?

A voz dele tinha um colorido ainda mais grave quando a protegia em seus braços. Ela assentiu sem dizer nada e também sem entender por que não estaria.

* * *

Ela refizera sua trança e se certificara que os vergões em seu pescoço haviam desaparecido completamente. Então aplicara uma camada fina de maquiagem no local apenas por segurança e reaplicara o batom. Tinha pavor de imaginar o que Draco, ou pior, Lucius pensariam dela caso a vissem com marcas de dentes no pescoço e cabelos que parecessem ter saído de uma máquina de lavar. Talvez eles conhecessem esse lado intenso e incontrolável de Snape, talvez não, fato é que certamente não conheciam esse lado dela. E Hermione preferia que continuassem ignorantes de tal.

Ele ficara sombrio e silencioso imediatamente após desembaraçar-se dela, e não fizera um único ruído até o momento. Aparatara ambos até o restaurante, conduzira-a com a mão sutilmente pousada em suas costas até a mesa reservada e agora lia e relia o cardápio como se fosse um exemplar em russo de Finnegans Wake. Quando receberam um bilhete em sua mesa ele apenas o estendeu a ela para que lesse. Nada demais, apenas Lucius Malfoy se desculpando por ele e o filho precisarem atrasar-se em torno de meia hora. _Um pouco tarde para desculpas_ \- ela resmungou.

Hermione não sabia o que pensar. O que acontecera? Sentia que o tinha corrompido em algum nível do qual não haveria retorno. Mas ele a correspondera, por Merlim, ela sentira cada arfar de sua respiração, cada milímetro do desejo dele contra o seu corpo, tudo indicava que ele estivera intensamente de acordo com o que acontecera em sua casa há poucos minutos. Talvez ela tivesse se excedido. Sim, provavelmente fora isso, ele nunca a imaginara como um ser sexual, tomada de luxúria, sedenta de sexo. Na verdade, ela própria nunca se imaginara assim, capaz de se esfregar no corpo dele em busca de alívio, de usá-lo para satisfazer-se. O que ela se tornara?

Desde que foi atacada e começara a estudar a psicologia das vítimas de violência sexual vira como um consenso que a vítima tendia a buscar inconscientemente o resgate do abuso que sofrera. Era possível que estivesse passando por isso agora. Muitos estupradores foram eles próprios estuprados na infância ou adolescência. Uma vingança mal direcionada, talvez, não muito diferente de... _Oh, Deus_... não muito diferente de seus colegas da Ordem da Fênix. Uma _tsunami_ de culpa e decepção consigo mesma quebrou sobre o que lhe restava de terra firme.

Subitamente sua respiração se prendeu à garganta. Não era de se surpreender que ele não quisesse trocar uma palavra sequer com ela. Ela própria estava enojada de si mesma. O vinho serviu-se sozinho em duas taças que voaram lentamente até sua mesa. Snape ergueu os olhos para a taça e a figura dela, os olhos marejados e uma expressão devastadora no rosto caiu em seus olhos. Ele estendeu a mão para tocá-la, mas ela se assustou.

\- Ele não vai machucá-la, Hermione, querida. Eu sei o quanto é difícil acreditar, mas Lucius... - não completou a sentença, pois ela se levantou e se retirou da mesa, andando o mais rápido que podia para a saída.

Ela virou na primeira esquina à direita do restaurante, tentando escapar da rua principal, tentando escapar de sua falta de ar, tentando escapar de si mesma e do que se tornara. Ela apoiou na parede e tossiu e puxou o ar como se estivesse em uma crise de asma. Nem pôde ouvir os passos rápidos de Severus a alcançarem.

\- Hermione, amor? O que foi? - ela parecia em pânico. Os olhos castanhos pareciam olhar para tudo sem nada conseguirem ver, ela movia as mãos descoordenadamente, dava alguns passos em direções completamente diferentes, e respirava como se estivesse se afogando. Mesmo que o tivesse ouvido, não conseguiria responder.

\- Hermione, calma, criança. Eu não vou te machucar. Respire fundo. - ele a segurava pelos ombros para impedir que se machucasse. Ela poderia atingi-lo novamente com magia natural mas era a única coisa que podia fazer, então precisava arriscar.

Mas nada funcionava. A agonia de vê-la incapaz de respirar, de reconhecê-lo, de mover-se com eficiência era assustadora. Não queria abraçá-la e segurá-la com a firmeza que a situação demandava. Se não conseguia respirar normalmente ali, pressionada contra seu peito, poderia sufocar até a morte. Ele segurou o queixo dela com força e a fez voltar-se para ele. Usando Lumus, ele observou suas feições. Os olhos dela estavam quase tão negros quanto os seus, apenas um pequeno halo castanho se destacava além de suas pupilas dilatadas. Não era de se surpreender que ela não conseguisse enxergar coisa alguma.

\- Você consegue me ouvir, Hermione? Você está tendo um ataque de pânico, meu amor. - ela gemeu um som terrivelmente fraco e agudo, quase inumano, como que em resposta - Merlin, o que te deixou assim, meu amor?

Mas ela não compreendia nada do que ele dizia... apenas sentia seu corpo ser jogado de um lado para outro no vácuo absoluto. Além de desorientada, estava começando a ter tonturas.

Snape sabia que as coisas não estavam nada bem quando observou o canto de sua boca arroxear.

\- Maldita, estúpida maquiagem. - praguejou. Sem o batom, ele teria percebido antes.

Os movimentos erráticos dela começaram a perder a força e os olhos começaram a rolar para dentro do crânio.

\- Ah, Deus!

Sem pensar que ela poderia arrancar-lhe o lábio com uma mordida desesperada, ele colou sua boca à dela. A pele estava úmida e horrivelmente gelada. Tapou-lhe o nariz e soprou com todas as forças o ar para dentro do seu sistema. Ela não reagiu. Ele repetiu o processo quatro ou cinco vezes mais, até que pôde ver seus olhos novamente.

\- Perdão por isso, meu amor. - e com a varinha apontada para sua têmpora removeu um fio prateado de sua mente, enrolando-o sobre si mesmo. Destampou um frasco que pegou do bolso da calça e jogou todo o conteúdo fora, para, então, depositar a memória ali. Ela arfou violentamente uma vez ainda e então conseguiu respirar sozinha. Os joelhos cederam ao cansaço e ela desabou em seus braços.

Snape a pegou no colo e caminhou até um degrau na porta de entrada da cozinha do restaurante. Sentou-se ali e posicionou-a em seu colo, suas próprias pernas a tremerem de pavor. Ele observou o peito dela subir e descer com a respiração e seus olhos piscarem e aos poucos voltarem ao tom cor de mel habitual. Ele nunca vira olhos tão belos em toda a sua vida.

\- Sev? - ela murmurou e se arrependeu imediatamente, a garganta ardendo em brasas.

\- Shh, meu amor. Não diga nada. Só respire. E por favor, querida, nunca, nunca mais pare de respirar. - Ele pressionou a testa contra a dela e não disse mais nada por vários minutos.

\- Professor. Hermione. Toma, é água. - A voz doce parecia distante aos ouvidos de Hermione.

\- Obrigado. - ele a sentou para que bebesse sem se engasgar.

E era a água mais deliciosa que já provara. Fresca e leve, um bálsamo para sua garganta ferida. Ela bebeu sem abrir os olhos.

\- Os outros?

\- Lá dentro.

\- Encontraram a mesa?

\- Seu casaco estava lá.

\- Estão preocupados?

\- Na verdade não.

\- Não?

\- Não. Eu disse que os Britzils estavam me dizendo que vocês queriam falar comigo em particular aqui de fora. E o senhor sabe como eles são.

Hermione sentiu o copo ser tirado das suas mãos e o ouviu ser reabastecido. Bebeu mais, dessa vez mais lentamente.

\- Sim. Nunca dão o braço a torcer. - E havia um quê de humor em sua voz grave

\- Deve ser difícil pensar que alguém poderia querer conversar comigo e não com eles, mas já aconteceu antes.

\- Os Britzils te disseram que Hermione não estava bem?

\- Não seja tolo, Professor. Todo mundo sabe que Britzils não existem.

Hermione engasgou rindo enquanto bebia.

\- Ah, Luna...

A garota mal pode ver a loira antes de jogar-se em seu pescoço e abraçá-la com efusividade.

\- Tá melhor, Hermione?

\- Muito. Não sei o que deu em mim. - ela olhou curiosa para seu noivo.

\- Você engasgou feio, Hermione. E saiu correndo pra não alarmar o restaurante todo.

Secretamente Severus tocou o frasco em seu bolso. Conversariam sobre o que acontecera mais tarde.

Luna corrigiu a maquiagem e o cabelo de Hermione com uma magia rápida e os três caminharam lado a lado. Ao entrarem conversando normalmente no restaurante, era como se nada tivesse acontecido.


	23. Chapter 23

Oi, pessoas lindas que eu amo e morri de saudades! Tudo bem com vocês?

Primeiro eu quero me desculpar por não ter conseguido atualizar por tanto tempo... Esse capítulo foi um pouco complicado de escrever. Queria que a Luna ficasse melhor que ficou, mas é uma personagem extremamente difícil. A compreensão que ela tem das pessoas é profunda demais, e aquele jeito "aéreo" dela é complicado de expressar. Além disso, tive que tirar um tempo para terminar uns estudos chatíssimos, que, se eu me permitisse escrever a fic antes de terminar, nunca terminaria. Agora acabou! Ouço foguetes estourando ao longe.

Também quero pedir desculpas por não ter conversado com vocês no começo do capítulo passado. Queria postar de presente de Natal pra vocês e terminei a revisão praticamente meia noite. Se fosse conversar, como vocês já devem ter percebido, iria sair só no ano novo, porque, né? eu falo tão pouquinho...

Desculpas pedidas, e vamos ao que interessa:

1- Estou traduzindo uma fic! yay! O nome traduzido será "O Livro que Liga". Pedi pra autora pra traduzir, ela deixou e eu comecei. Vou postar à medida que traduzir. Gente, é um trabalho muito diferente de escrever. É gostoso igual, mas é muito diferente. Tenho conversado com a autora - na medida que o meu inglês permite, porque tem quilômetros de distância entre ler e escrever em uma língua estrangeira - e ela é mto amor. Conversei com algumas tradutoras de fics e elas sempre dizem que os autores são sempre fofíssimos com pessoas pedindo pra traduzir algo deles. Lógico, é um grande elogio, né? Então, por favor, me expliquem por que tem gente que traduz e finge que é autor? Gente, não leva a nada. O autor original pode ajudar em coisas que vc tem dúvida, pode dizer qual duplo-sentido precisa ser mantido pra manter o personagem fiel, pode falar o que vc pode substituir por uma coisa análoga na sua língua... Nossa, não faz sentido traduzir sem pedir permissão. Sigam o exemplo dos nossos heróis e não façam isso. Honestidade sempre.

1.1- O problema de traduzir essa fic está sendo o seguinte: eu quero pq quero pq quero que a autora leia os comentários de vcs e seria impraticável traduzir pra ela. Então vou fazer outro perfil aqui pra responder os comentários sem usar as mensagens privadas, depois passo o link para a autora e se ela quiser, ela joga no google tradutor. Tô com medo de ser banida por fazer um perfil secundário para responder. Hahahaha. Mas é a coisa certa a fazer, que se exploda... Imagina se o Snape tivesse medo de ser preso, ou a Hermione de obliviar os pais? Se der problema, eu encontro uma alternativa. Há muito tempo, comecei a postar essa história no spirit e de lá eu sei que não vão me banir. Se eu for banida aqui, essa fic vai sumir, então vcs podem acompanhar por lá.

2- Vamos responder os comentários dos dois últimos capítulos, finalmente! Uhuuu!

\- Alice, que bom que vc está gostando... tô me esforçando com as atualizações.

\- LFrade1: hahahahah isso de começar a ler e a fic ser atualizada enquanto estou lendo só me aconteceu uma vez. Foi muito legal, parecia que o autor tava ali do meu lado!

Eu tô me roendo toda com essa história do Neville. Ele é a coisa mais fofa, e mordível do mundo, gente... mas não sobraram muitas dúvidas a respeito de que ele fez, infelizmente. Talvez até mesmo ele tenha um limite de dor que é capaz de suportar antes de se quebrar em virar um bicho feio.

Exato, aparentemente, o Ronald não sabe o que fez! Não queria estar na pele da Hermione pra ter que resolver isso dentro da cabeça dela. Ele enche a cara numa festinha, acorda no meio de um monte de caco de vidro e sangue e a namorada não quer ver ele nem pintado de ouro. Ele deve estar achando que bateu nela, ou que ela bateu nele de graça, sei lá... Ó o tamanho do desastre que o Neville causou!

O sangue do dedo sem unha da Hermi entrou nos olhos dela e as lembranças do estupro voltaram com tudo. (lembra que tinha entrado sangue nos olhos dela também naquele dia?) Por um instante, ela lembrou das faíscas nos olhos do Ronald, coisa que ela já tinha esquecido... quando o Sev segurou ela, por um micro-segundo, ela se defendeu como se ele fosse o Ron e atingiu ele com magia natural, a mesma que as crianças bruxas fazem sem querer, sabe? Mandou o Sev voando pro outro lado da sala e fugiu pra pensar na vida, que não é pouca coisa. Claro que o Sev tb ficou pensando na vida, e no que o que ele fez no passado causou a um monte de gente a quem ele fez os mais diversos tipos de maldade... quando o assunto é se torturar, o Sev é um especialista.

\- É, Juliany... tb não tô bem com o que o Neville fez. As pessoas lidam com o sofrimento de formas diferentes e o que o Neville já passou com os pais doentes não perde muito para o que o Snape passou com os pais abusivos. A Lilian se casou com o cara que Sev mais odiava, a Hermi vai se casar com o professor que aterrorizou o Nev por anos. O Sev virou comensal, o Nev... :'-(

Eles acabaram de descobrir que são capazes de se pegarem pq querem. Isso foi meio forte demais pra Hermi e o Sev teve que catar os cacos, mas foi produtivo. hahahah

\- Isabelle, tô aqui, juro... de vez em quando temos uns bloqueios criativos, principalmente nas parte menos, ahn,... românticas da história. Isso, somado às responsabilidades chatas que deixam a gente sem ânimo de fazer nem o que gosta, resulta nesses hiatos frustrantes. Tô me esforçando pra criar o hábito de escrever querendo ou não. Dizem que quem escreve por profissão faz isso e dá certo, depois de algum treino. Um dia chego lá. ;-)

\- Viu, Larinha? ahahahah bota rumo inesperado nisso aí. Um pega daqueles e um Sev levemente desesperado quando a Hermi surtou. Ai, ai! 3 hehe

\- LFrade1: Demorei séculos, eu sei, eu sei! desculpa de novo. Tomara que não tenha me abandonado!

\- Também tô arrasada com o Neville, Tatiany! Sabe, todas queriam a cabeça do Rony numa bandeja, já com o Neville a decepção foi tanta, mas tanta, que não tá sobrando forças nem pra querer se vingar. Tô me sentindo assim também, juro. Caraca, lidar com isso não é pra qualquer um não. Nem pra Hermi, nem pro Sev, que tá vendo na primeira fila o que um ato terrível desses faz com a cabeça de uma pessoa.

Hahahah eu também queria que eles tivessem se atrasado mais!

É mega complexo o que acontece na cabeça de uma pessoa depois de um trauma daqueles... Isso de "resgate do abuso" (que a Hermione fica achando que é o que ela está fazendo) acontece mesmo com muitas pessoas e já foi citado como causa de pessoas terem se tornado violentas ou até estupradores. A razão de o estupro ser tão hediondo não é só ser um ato terrível e cruel, é também, digamos, prática, por que é um crime que vira uma bola de neve: quanto mais pessoas violentadas, mais pessoas violentas e mais pessoas violentadas por elas... é bem horrível, parece filme de zumbi. Mas, infelizmente, tudo indica que é assim mesmo que as coisas acontecem.

\- Continuando mil anos depois, Antonela. Mil desculpas também!

\- Iara, chegue-ei! Esse treco da Lei do Casamento é mega complexo, né? Tem muitas fics sobre isso, uma mais sensacional que a outra, mas eu sempre sentia um nó no colchão quando eu lia uma fic de Lei Matrimonial. Tipo, faz sentido que os bruxos precisem se reproduzir, mas caraca, que ministério babaca por obrigar as pessoas a se casarem! Por que não mandam só os bruxos terem x filhos dentro de y anos? Que diferença faz com quem tiveram esses filhos? Claro que nas fics que li, isso pouco importava, pq a história era sempre muito show e em poucos minutos eu já conseguia ignorar esse incômodo. Mas uma hora me vieram algumas explicações: é, o Ministério não precisa fazer os casais. Se está se dando esse trabalho é por um motivo: para o cônjuge que era a favor da pureza do sangue vigiar o que não é. Idéias não morrem por serem proibidas, elas só morrem por falta de quem as siga. E a gente está vendo aí no mundo todo o que acontece quando vc reprime e pisoteia um grupo de pessoas... Algumas, quando tem a oportunidade, saem trombando aviões em prédios, ou pondo bombas no metrô, ou mantendo os repressores vencidos sob vigilância em tempo integral. É triste isso, mas bruxos também são seres humanos.

Enfim. Vamos a mais um capítulo, esse não tem nada de investigação, e pouco de romance, mas como são pessoas conversando, considerei que seja de romance.

Divirtam-se.

* * *

Qual não foi a surpresa de Hermione ao voltar à mesa e ver Tonks, elegantíssima, com um lindo cabelo turquesa combinando com seu terninho de couro, conversando, senão animadamente, ao menos com interesse com os Malfoy.

\- O fato que seu pai está tentando expor, Draco, é que querendo ou não, ter filhos demanda maturidade. Você vai deixar de ser responsável apenas por si mesmo, e uma vida é sempre um peso muito grande.

Lucius foi o primeiro a ver o trio se aproximar, ficando de pé com agilidade e arremessando afetadamente os longos cabelos para trás dos ombros, o reflexo prateado ardendo nos olhos de Hermione.

\- Senhorita Granger. Severus. - ele apertou a mão de Snape e tocou-lhe o ombro, então, beijou a mão da garota, a ironia da situação quase lhe dando um ataque de risos.

\- Hermione! - Tonks abraçou-a com carinho. - Que linda você está, menina. Quem diria que algo de bom poderia estar esperando por você, não é, Severus?

\- E quem disse que eu estava esperando? - disparou Hermione, arrancando uma risada abafada de Ninfadora e um olhar indefinível de Lucius. Ela sorriu com cumplicidade para Snape, que lhe fez um carinho nas costas nuas. Ela sabia que ele gostara do seu improviso.

Draco se levantou e trocou um olhar quase imperceptível com Luna. Era esperado que os sonserinos trocassem olhares entre si, mas Hermione ficou agradavelmente surpresa ao ver a pequena demonstração de cumplicidade entre a amiga e Malfoy. Ao ver o loiro puxar a cadeira para a esposa, teve uma breve esperança que ao menos uma vez, por puro acaso, o Ministério tivesse acertado em cheio. Ela precisaria, entretanto, se esforçar mais se quisesse compreender melhor o que se passava ali.

\- Granger. Ela está certa. Você está maravilhosa.

\- Obrigada. - respondeu com um sorriso cordial, e sentou-se atrevida ao lado de Lucius. Ela precisava se comportar como o coração daquele encontro, mesmo que quisesse apenas correr de volta para sua casa.

Severus sentou-se no lugar que lhe restara, entre ela e Luna. Ela procurou parecer à vontade e confiante, escolhendo o assento ao lado de Lucius, o qual obviamente fora pensado para ele.

\- Eu não pretendia me intrometer, Luna, mas você e Draco já estão planejando ter filhos?

\- Sim, estamos. Falta menos de seis meses para o fim do prazo que o Ministério nos dá e, como não sabemos se vai ser fácil, achamos melhor começar a tentar logo.

\- Eu não questiono a sua maturidade para ser mãe, Luna, mas meu filho? Seria como ser mãe solteira de duas crianças. - Lucius parecia estar sendo bastante sincero na sua colocação.

\- Pai, por acaso eu pareço estar brincando de bonecas? - Draco retrucou, impaciente, e revirou os olhos quando Luna pousou uma mão pacificadora na sua.

\- Senhor Malfoy, eu lhe peço que, se não confia no julgamento do seu filho, que por favor, confie no meu. Apesar dos seus esforços de pai zeloso para proteger Draco, ele sofreu, aprendeu e amadureceu muito durante a guerra.

Com os lábios próximos do ouvido de Hermione, Severus sussurrou:

\- Eu mal posso esperar para te ver grávida, amor. - e retornou para sua postura impecável.

Pelo olhar interessado de todos na mesa, exceto talvez por Lucius que Hermione não podia observar com discrição, ele não havia falado baixo o bastante. Ela engoliu em seco e se acalmou antes de sorrir com malícia, e responder.

\- E eu mal posso esperar para tentar mais, querido.

Severus respondeu apenas arqueando a sobrancelha para ela.

Hermione se fingiu entretida com o guardanapo em seu colo enquanto observava a todos de sob os cílios pesados. Os olhos de Ninfadora pareceram mais amarelos e Lucius se recostou lentamente em sua cadeira. Draco deveria ser levado para o St. Mungus, mas Luna apenas olhava de um convidado para o outro, tentando entender o que se passava. Quando a loira desistiu, voltou-se para Hermione calmamente.

\- Ah, então você também está tentando. Eu tenho alguns livros sobre magia tântrica que eu posso te emprestar quando acabar de ler, Hermione.

\- Ah, Merlin, não, por favor! - Lucius exclamou entre indignado e envergonhado e se levantou da mesa em direção ao banheiro.

Tonks explodiu numa gargalhada deliciosa tornando ainda mais difícil para Hermione se manter séria.

\- Eu disse alguma coisa errada? - perguntou Luna, a própria imagem da inocência.

Ninfadora, limpando os olhos, colocou a mão sobre a de Luna e negou sem conseguir fazer nada além de rir.

\- Certo e errado podem ser conceitos fluidos quando tratam da intimidade dos seus próprios familiares, senhora Malfoy.

\- Ah. Bom, eu vou me desculpar. Já volto. - mas Tonks apertou sua mão para que não se levantasse.

\- Acho que o que meu noivo quis dizer, Luna, é que seu sogro precisa segurar um neto em seu colo logo. Embora ainda não saiba disso. - Hermione explicou para a amiga, mas a tranquilidade de Draco frente àquela situação não escapou de sua análise.

\- Ai, - gemeu Ninfadora ainda rindo - Eu desisto. Eu vi vocês duas brincarem de snap explosivo não tem muito tempo. Imaginem o quanto deve estar sendo difícil para ele.

\- Ninfadora, por favor, não seja condescendente com ele só porque é seu marido. Lucius não pode se comportar como uma donzela ultrajada para sempre.

\- Mas Severus, não é condescendência, é pena! Eu fico imaginando se fosse o Teddy no lugar do Draco...

O rosto agradável de Luna ficou ainda mais bonito quando se iluminou ao ouvir o nome do afilhado. Incluir Luna entre os padrinhos de Ted fora pedido de Lucius, a quem muito incomodava que a nora chamasse o bebê de cunhado.

\- Oh! E ele, Dora? Está com seus pais? Ele melhorou do resfriado?

\- Está novinho em folha. E vive pedindo para passar a tarde com você e Draco.

\- Ué! E por que vocês não deixam ele conosco uns dias? - adiantou-se Draco, aparentemente tirando as palavras da boca da esposa que assentiu interessada.

\- Esqueceu que semana passada você nos pôs a par do ciclo menstrual da Luna, Draco?!

\- Ah, é mesmo! Eu estava ovulando, lembra, Draco? Nós pedimos uns dias de privacidade.

Hermione começava a entender como Lucius Malfoy se sentia. Era lindo que sua amiga estivesse se entendendo tão bem com o marido, mas aquilo era informação demais para ela. Buscou apoio no noivo, que estava concentrado em rabiscar com rapidez em um guardanapo:

 _L,_

 _Eles precisam disso. Eu aviso quando acabar._

 _S._

O papel se dobrou como um origami de cegonha e voou trôpego para o banheiro masculino.

Ela também entendeu. Era difícil vencer anos de uma criação um tanto conservadora, mas era necessário.

\- E você, Dora? Pelo que me lembro seu prazo está mais próximo de se esgotar que o de Draco.

Luna e o esposo se entreolharam e sorriram. Em seguida se voltaram ansiosos e desafiadores para a metamorfomaga.

\- Ah, bem, eu... - as bochechas de Ninfadora começaram a soltar um pouco de fumaça.

Hermione não estava certa do que aquilo queria dizer, mas Snape entendeu rapidamente.

\- O quê? E Lucius não me disse nada? Eu estive com ele outro dia...

\- E estiveram bem ocupados com outros assuntos. - A bruxa descontou a vergonha em Severus. Ao contrário de praticamente todas as pessoas que Hermione conhecia, Ninfadora nunca o temera. Em sua espontaneidade, Dora fora a única pessoa, além de Dumbledore, a conversar com tranquilidade com Severus quando estiveram todos confinados no Largo Grimmauld.

Mas ao invés de constrangê-lo, apenas lhe trouxe más recordações. Não que fosse possível para qualquer outra pessoa da mesa notar o que acontecera, mas Hermione viu os ombros de Snape caírem não mais que um milímetro, e o olhar dele se desviar brevemente para baixo. Ela enlaçou a mão dele com os dedos por baixo da mesa e assumiu.

\- Você está grávida, Dora? Quer dizer que você e Lucius...

\- O que você acha, Mione? Não sei hoje em dia, mas no meu tempo uma bruxa precisava fazer sexo para engravidar.

Hermione não pôde deixar a chance passar. Abaixou-se conspirativamente na mesa e cobriu a boca da vista de Draco.

\- E ele é... quer dizer, ele não tem um histórico de ser muito... o Severus sempre pode dar uma palavrinha com ele... se você quiser, se precisar...

Ninfadora mordeu a isca.

\- Olha, não tenho do que reclamar não. Por incrível que pareça, Mione, ele tem sido bem... interessante... - ela sussurrou e então, riu alto novamente.

\- Mmm... tanto assim, é?

\- Arrã! Claro que logo que nos casamos, nós só fizemos o que precisávamos fazer, por obrigação mesmo, mas ele foi se soltando aos poucos. Achei até que o seu morcego ia ser a mesma coisa. Mas desde o começo, ele sempre foi no mínimo gentil, sabe? Ele também tinha perdido a Narcissa recentemente e a gente acabou se entendendo nisso. Daí pra gente se entender na cama, foi fácil. Hoje em dia ele faz absolutamente tudo que eu peço.

\- Quem diria, né? Mas você... pede?

\- Ora, claro, né, Hermione?! Como ele vai adivinhar o que eu quero, o que eu gosto? Tá achando que todo sonserino é legilimente igual o seu?

Hermione riu do comentário.

\- Ah, mas o Severus não se mete na minha mente não... Ele nunca leria a minha mente sem conversar comigo antes.

\- E se vocês já conversaram, então pra que ler? Não tô entendendo, você conversa com o Snape, mas não pede nada, é isso? Não dá nenhuma diquinha?

\- Até o momento ele não precisou de dica nenhuma. - Hermione baixou o rosto, envergonhada. Imaginou se a maquiagem que fizera estava cumprindo o papel de esconder seu rubor. - Bom, quase nenhuma.

Ninfadora parecia fascinada com a informação. Voltou-se para o noivo da amiga, que conversava com Draco e Luna.

\- Veja só! Você é uma caixinha de surpresas, Severus.

\- Shh! Tonks! - ela ralhou.

\- Ah, qualé, Mione? - divertiu-se a metamorfomaga - Você acha que é remotamente possível conversar sobre o maior espião do Reino Unido do lado dele sem ele saber? - Ela acenou para Snape por sobre o ombro de Hermione.

É.

\- Ai! Enfim... E ele? Ele também pede coisas? E você faz?

Pela instabilidade da cor dos cabelos de Tonks, ela estava bastante surpresa.

\- Claro. Eu faço na medida que eu quero fazer, né? Igual ele. Quer dizer, o Lucius é bastante prestativo na cama, sabe? Por que eu não iria retribuir?

\- E você não ficou com medo de ele, sei lá, ficar te julgando, por causa do que você pedia ou fazia?

\- É, ele parece mesmo o tipo. - ela respondeu, reflexiva - Mas não é. E foi fácil perceber... uma vez eu pedi umas coisinhas bem simples, e ele ficou bem "feliz" em fazer, sabe? - a bruxa deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Sei. Quer dizer... acho que sei. - Hermione considerou tentar.

\- Olha, faz assim, pergunta o que ele acha de vocês pedirem ou sugerirem coisas um pro outro. Aí, se você pedir e ele não gostar, ele não pode reclamar.

\- É... acho que dá pra fazer isso sim. Mas não muda de assunto, Tonks. O que você pediu pra ele?

\- Pedi um espelho.

\- De presente? - Hermione perguntou, confusa.

\- Nããão, Mionee! - zombou revirando os olhos - Um espelho pra eu ver também, sabe? - e olhou sugestivamente para baixo.

Hermione queria morrer. Será que era isso que todas as pessoas conversavam quando ela não estava por perto? Será que ela um dia iria se acostumar? Ela precisava ir pra um terreno remotamente mais confortável.

\- Ah, tá! - ela respondeu como se acabasse de se lembrar da possibilidade - E as suas habilidades? Dá pra fazer muita coisa com metamorfose?

\- Nossa! Você nem imagina. - Tonks se animou com o assunto - foram as primeiras coisas que ele pediu. E nunca mais parou. Dá pra torcer, fazer carinho, aumentar uma coisa, diminuir a outra, fazer o lugar certo brilhar no escuro...

\- O livro de magia tântrica ensina a fazer umas coisas sem metamorfose, só com treino. - Draco resolveu dar sua contribuição, um golpe de misericórdia no que restava de ousadia em Hermione.

Ela olhou suplicante para Severus, que fingiu estar muito concentrado em sua conversa com Luna para correr em seu auxílio. Mas apertou a sua mão sob a mesa, tentando lhe passar alguma confiança.

" _Hermione, querida, você já está na chuva, melhor se molhar logo, não?_ " ela pensou consigo mesma, buscando coragem em uma longa inspiração.

\- Ah, com treino, até do jeito trouxa, dá pra fazer uma ou outra brincadeira. - e isso capturou a atenção dos três puro-sangue da mesa. - e tem os brinquedinhos e os géis também. Tem uns que esquentam, outras que esfriam...

\- Poções? - perguntou Draco, os olhos cinzentos brilhando.

\- Mmm, não. Estão mais para uma loção. São pra aplicar só no lugar que você quer o efeito, Draco.

\- Mas sem magia? Como?

\- Brinquedos? - Tonks levantou a voz - tipo aquelas abóboras que contam histórias?

\- Igual menta, Draco. - Hermione respondeu com todo o conhecimento teórico que seus livros lhe haviam dado, mas teria mais dificuldade pra descrever os brinquedos eróticos. - Ahn, gente, tô adorando a conversa, mas desse jeito só vamos encontrar com o seu pai quando estivermos indo embora.

\- Não vejo problema nenhum... - Draco comentou divertido.

\- Não, amor, a Hermione tem razão. É muita falta de educação, depois de tudo que ele fez por nós. - Luna disse com um ar conciliador.

\- Ah, e vamos ter muitas oportunidades para eu contar essas coisas pra vocês. Um dia marcamos lá em casa e eu mostro algumas coisinhas...

\- Eu espero que você não esteja falando das nossas "coisinhas", Hermione. - Snape comentou já se levantando para chamar Lucius de volta à mesa.

\- Só as novas. E o catálogo da loja. E... ahn... Deixa que eu vou atrás dele. - eles se olharam por alguns segundos, tempo o bastante para que ela tranquilizasse Snape sobre sua decisão.

Mas, obviamente, ela própria não estava tranquila. Sob os sorrisos agradáveis que distribuía pelo caminho ou sob os seus passos confiantes, sua mente estava uma bagunça. Levou a echarpe ainda impregnada com o cheiro dos cabelos úmidos de Severus ao rosto para se lembrar por que estava fazendo aquilo: porque jacaré não tem asa.

A porta do banheiro parecia ser de vidro fosco, mas era apenas uma lâmina de água que corria irregular do teto ao piso, onde era instantaneamente absorvida. Não era possível ver coisa alguma do interior do cômodo pelo lado de fora, que não o vulto de uma tapeçaria e as paredes iluminadas por incontáveis velas esvoaçantes. Hermione encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta e respirou fundo.

\- Senhor Malfoy? - ela aguardou alguns instantes. - Lucius?

Segurando a bengala junto a si, ele atravessou a lâmina d'água, que, respeitosamente, desviou do seu corpo milímetros antes de tocá-lo.

\- Acho que já é seguro voltar à mesa, senhor. - Hermione acrescentou um pequeno sorriso.

\- Obrigado, senhorita.

Aliviada por ter sido tão fácil, ela se voltou em direção à segurança da sua mesa, onde suas amigas, seu noivo e Draco a aguardavam.

\- Eu sinto muito. Hermione.

 _Droga!_

Ela congelou onde estava, incapaz de entender por que pensara que seria simples.

\- Eu sei que não tenho o direito de esperar o seu perdão, senhorita, mas eu me sinto no dever de implorar por ele.

Tantas lembranças, talvez todas elas, obscureceram a visão periférica de Hermione por um instante. Meio segundo de análises bem feitas e a garota concluiu que era seguro - e talvez até mesmo desejável - se permitir perder o controle.

\- _Eu, eu, eu_. - Hermione controlou a raiva que lhe queimava a pele. - Terá o Grande Lucius Malfoy aprendido algo com sua queda? - virou-se para ele e o observou.

A forma dele se expressar era desajeitada, mas parecia sincera. Ele olhava a serpente encrustada em sua bengala com os ombros curvados. Os cabelos loiros e longos encobriam parcialmente o rosto bem talhado que ela tanto queria estapear.

\- É fácil fazer a coisa certa em tempos de paz, não é? Quando os seus já estão mortos ou em segurança.

Os uma vez perigosos olhos cinzentos desviaram da bengala para ela por um instante e retornaram. A dor que havia ali era real.

\- Não tente fazer o mártir comigo, Malfoy, eu não me importo. Ainda seria sobre você.

\- En... então como...?

Ela sentiu a insegurança naquelas poucas palavras vacilantes. Talvez valesse à pena dar uma chance a ele. Snape o fizera e ela confiava em seu julgamento. Respirou fundo antes de responder.

\- Lucius, eu não sou só o que eu penso de você. Ninguém é. Você é uma parte insignificante das minhas memórias, uma parte com a qual só agora eu precisei lidar, assim como eu das suas. Não façamos desse encontro algo grandioso, dramático e shakespeariano. Mas se agora você quer se relacionar com pessoas melhores que no passado, precisa ser melhor também. E pode começar olhando para mim. Sabe, eu me esforcei para parecer agradável aos olhos desta vez.

Ele levantou o olhar lentamente enquanto ela se aproximava.

-Bom. Agora se pergunte como eu me sinto. Como eu me sinto, Lucius?

Ele a observou com embaraço antes de começar a dizer.

\- Irritada, furiosa...

\- Por que eu estaria assim?

\- Por que, com toda razão, você me odeia.

\- Tsc, tsc... Estou irritada porque não posso lançar uma azaração em você agora, porque minha varinha ficou na mesa. O que mais? Além de você.

\- Você parece... - ele piscou algumas vezes como que para ver mais claramente - você parece... feliz, acho. Mais segura, mais velha...

Ela deixou um sorriso escapar antes de responder.

\- Mesmo? Puxa, obrigada. É como eu me sinto mesmo...

Pelas sobrancelhas franzidas, ele não havia entendido.

\- Ninguém é só o que tem a ver com você, Lucius.

\- Que bom, então. - ele disse, simplesmente.

\- Sim, que ótimo! Não é ruim notar que temos menos importância do que nos atribuímos. Na verdade, é libertador, é um peso a menos nos nossos ombros.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Hermione falou o mais baixo que pode, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Malfoy.

\- Eu não te perdoei, Lucius. Ainda não consigo. Mas posso passar por cima disso, porque Severus confia em você. Talvez, com o tempo, o perdão simplesmente aconteça...

\- Sobre ele...

\- Sim? - ela diminuiu o passo para que pudessem conversar ainda em particular.

\- Ele gosta muito de você, senh... Hermione. Ele é um amigo querido e um homem empenhado em fazê-la feliz. Não porque eu lhe peço, mas porque ele merece; cuide bem dele. Ele já sofreu o bastante, acredite.

Ela, um tanto chocada e eufórica com a declaração, acenou um sim, mudo e sorridente, enquanto o carinho que tinha por Snape lhe brotava dos olhos, ao observá-lo conversando tranquilo com Draco e Luna. O que ela não daria para que as palavras de Lucius se tornassem verdade?

\- Ele ainda não sabe, mas acho que ele a ama. Você o ama, Hermione?

\- Com todas as minhas forças. - ela respondeu antes que pudesse pensar claramente, com a voz embargada de emoção.

E Lucius sorriu. Um sorriso cheio de alívio e generosidade que ela nunca poderia ter imaginado nos lábios dele.

Snape tentou ignorar a volta da noiva e do amigo e simplesmente continuar a conversa sobre a natureza dos dementadores com Luna, mas não conseguiu. Perdeu o fio da meada quando Lucius elegantemente puxou a cadeira para que Hermione se sentasse e a olhou preocupado.

Diferente dele, Hermione já estava de volta ao personagem e lhe deu um beijo rápido no rosto.

\- Ciúmes? - sussurrou atrevida, não tão baixo que todos na mesa não pudessem ouvir, apertando, porém, sua mão sob a mesa elegante. - Ele é um encanto, mas pode ficar tranquilo; eu ainda prefiro você.

Captando a mensagem subliminar de que Hermione estava bem, decidiu dar prosseguimento à conversa com Luna (a esposa de seu afilhado era bastante sensível e Snape estava achando interessante seu ponto de vista sobre o direito dos dementadores alimentarem-se ser comparável ao direito dos humanos comerem carne.) Hermione captou pouco da conversa, mas podia notar a expressão interessada do noivo ao ouvir Luna dissertar sobre a infinitude de felicidades das quais um dementador poderia se alimentar e sobre a fragilidade das vidas que exterminamos unicamente pelo nosso próprio prazer.

\- O ser humano é tão infeliz consigo mesmo, tão carente, que precisa sentir que tem mais direitos que todos os outros seres vivos, - a loira finalizou num tom melancólico - quando, na verdade, não há direitos, só poder.

Tiveram um começo difícil, Luna e Hermione; toda a racionalidade de Hermione era sempre analisada e dissecada pela amiga, sem que a morena encontrasse eco algum de sua eficiência. Luna, entretanto, tinha essa empatia mais que mágica desde que a conhecera. Uma capacidade ímpar de absorver as emoções de uma pessoa, e torná-las parte de um todo imenso e em expansão; de se conectar e de intermediar conexões, de alma para alma para alma.

Luna era a dose exata da poção da qual o filho de Lucius Malfoy precisava.

Por outro lado, Hermione sabia que a guerra que lutava não era a guerra de Luna. Pequenezas como uma disputa de poder, ou uma vingança sórdida são componentes do pigmento que tinge um ser de humano. Demasiado compreensível para que a loira empunhasse armas contra tal. Ela seria sempre um colo aconchegante próximo a uma lareira, caso Hermione precisasse, mas nunca seria uma espada em suas mãos. Concentrou, então, seus esforços onde lhe parecia serem mais úteis e endireitando-se na cadeira, iniciou uma conversa segura e produtiva com Lucius.

\- Severus me contou sobre o negócio de vocês, Lucius. Acredito que as contas da empresa possam ser melhoradas com um pouco de Aritmância. Vocês já experimentaram utilizar múltiplos de números mais poderosos na contabilidade? Ou fazer kits de poções correlacionadas, por exemplo em grupos de três ou sete?

O almoço estava delicioso. Hermione pediu um risoto de frutos do mar, mais fácil de comer que a lagosta que tentara em um de seus primeiros jantares com Severus. Podia dizer muito pouco dos pratos solicitados pelos outros, a não ser que também cheiravam divinamente. E que Luna escolhera uma das opções de massas vegetarianas do cardápio.

Enquanto bebericavam um licor fino antes de irem embora, Hermione achou por bem fazer logo o anuncio:

\- Meus queridos, obrigada pela noite maravilhosa. Espero repetir a dose em breve em nossa casa, já se sintam convidados. À propósito, gostaria de saber se vocês, Luna e Draco, me dariam a honra de serem meus padrinhos de casamento?

O esposo de Luna deixou escapar um sorriso de pura alegria. Já a loira pareceu também feliz, embora não tão surpresa. O espírito ansioso de Hermione precisaria esperar chegar em casa para saber o que Snape pensara de sua escolha.

Lucius também sorriu, aparentemente agradado por ter mais um vínculo com o amigo. Hermione tirou da bolsa os convites, um para cada pessoa.

\- Tonks, nós não sabíamos que estava grávida, senão teríamos um convite duplo para você. - desculpou-se divertida.

\- Vai ser maravilhoso dividir esse momento com vocês, Mione.

\- Bem, eu sei que o presente de casamento deve ser dado depois da cerimônia, mas não fará o menor sentido. Espero que ainda haja tempo. - dito isto, Lucius entregou um envelope aveludado para Hermione.

\- Os Malfoy e sua tolice com presentes... - resmungou Snape.

\- É verdade, Lucius. Que bobeira! - repreendeu ela, abraçando-o agradecida.

\- Abre, Hermione. - Draco, parecia querer muito ver a reação da garota.

Hermione sorriu e girou o envelope macio nas mãos, lançando olhares furtivos para o noivo que parecia igualmente intrigado. Ao abri-lo, caiu-lhe nas mãos uma peça em ferro fundido, pouco menor que a sua mão. O metal fora trabalhado para que parecesse um arranjo flores delicadas amarradas em um ramalhete plano. As tulipas, narcisos e edelvaises eram folheados a ouro, ganhando destaque contra os caules longos em metal escuro. Poderia ser usada como broche caso tivesse algo para espetá-lo nas vestes ou como pingente caso fosse mais leve.

Hermione, confusa, buscou auxílio em Severus, mas este também parecia hesitante.

Tonks riu do casal.

\- Licença, Mione. É para segurar assim olha. - e pinçou o aglomerado de pétalas douradas entre o polegar e o indicador, apontando as hastes e o laço que as unia para frente.

Era uma chave.

\- Soube que pretendem passar a lua-de-mel na Itália. - explicou Lucius - É um chalé pequeno mas aconchegante nas termas, próximo a Courmayeur.

\- Oh, Lucius...

\- Também é uma chave de portal. Ela os levará aos portões da propriedade precisamente à meia-noite de 15 para 16 de setembro, logo após o seu casamento. - explicou Tonks.

\- Se, por acaso perderem a hora, qualquer um de nós poderá aparatá-los até lá. - acrescentou Luna em tom inocente.

\- Obrigado, Malfoy. É muita generosidade sua.

Sem saber ao certo o que esperar, mas conhecendo o gosto extravagante dos Malfoy, Hermione também agradeceu, segura de que não se tratava exatamente de uma pequena casa de madeira encrustada nos alpes.

* * *

\- Nós precisamos conversar. - assim, sutilmente, ele começou. Haviam verificado a casa em busca de quaisquer evidências de uma visita indesejada à casa. As pequenas armadilhas trouxas desenvolvidas por Hermione - coisas simples como um pedaço de papel preso entre um batente e uma porta fechada, ou um fio de cabelo amarrado em torno de uma pasta de arquivos - não haviam sido desarmadas. Em seguida, reestabeleceram todas as proteções mágicas. Uma rotina tediosa mas fundamental.

Ela estava removendo a maquiagem e parecia pálida e cansada, embora não passasse de quatro da tarde.

\- Precisamos? O que houve? Escolhi mal os padrinhos, né? É estranho, eu queria pedir à Patill e ao Neville, mas desde que chegamos ao restaurante, eu tinha o convite na ponta da língua. Eu sabia que deveria chamar o Draco e a Luna, mas não consigo lembrar por que. Acho que estou muito cansada.

\- Você não está cansada, Hermione. - ele abriu o punho a frente dos olhos castanhos. Um pequeno frasco de cristal, contendo um líquido prateado como mercúrio. - Você se lembra o que é isso?

\- Memórias. De quem? Alguém importante do ministério? Como você retirou sem que a pessoa notasse?

Ele balançou a cabeça, pacientemente.

\- Você teve um ataque de pânico hoje, Hermione.

\- Eu?

\- Você ficou sem respirar por mais de três minutos.

\- Hã?

\- Para te estabilizar, eu precisei tirar da sua mente as memórias que estavam causando o ataque. - ele agitou levemente o frasco e em seguida colocou-o nas mãos dela. - Quando você desmaiou, eu achei que não voltaria mais.

\- Nossa! Foi tão grave assim? E agora? Essas memórias vão me fazer falta?

\- Tudo indica que sim. Eu tenho ideia do que possa ser, mas o que te causou o pânico, foi como isso te afetou não os fatos em si.

Ela pegou a varinha e destampou o tubo.

\- Bom, então é melhor colocar as memórias de volta no lugar.

\- E arriscar outro ataque? Não, obrigado. - ele abaixou a varinha dela e levantou-se. - Em uma penseira, você verá os mesmos fatos mas não se sentira parte da situação. Terá tempo para absorver e lidar com tudo.

\- Entendo.

De sua mala, ele retirou a penseira de Dumbledore, colocando-a sobre o criado mudo.

\- Não seria seguro que você visse essas memórias sozinha, mas sem saber o que são, você não está apta a permitir que eu também as veja.

\- Que bobagem, Severus. Eu já te contei tudo, até sobre o Largo Grimmauld. Vem comigo.

Ela derramou o líquido agitado no instrumento mágico.

\- Quantos ataque de pânico você teve por causa do estupro?

Ela se calou. Ambos sabiam que não tivera nenhum. O que quer que estivesse turbilhonando e reluzindo na penseira, era ainda pior. Hermione debateu o assunto consigo mesma.

\- Então fique por perto. - ela respondeu apenas antes de jogar-se de cabeça no fluido prateado deixando-o sem a menor chance de reagir, sem escolha alguma, que não aguardar por ela.

Não mais que cinco minutos depois, a mão delicada emergiu da penseira como a de um morto-vivo se reerguendo do túmulo.

\- Hermione?

Novamente sem lhe dar tempo para resistir, a mão dela agarrou-lhe a manga do pijama e, com a força de um zumbi de Romero, puxou-o para dentro consigo.


	24. Chapter 24

Bem, mais um capítulo... este, arrancado sob pressão (tô te vendo Dieni...). Não estava e não estou feliz com ele, mas precisava estar aí, afinal, o Snape prometeu pro Harry e vocês sabem como o Snape trata as promessas que faz (com certeza melhor que o Dumbledore).

Eu imagino que a maioria de vocês não recebe aviso desta fic pelo Facebook. Digo, pelo Messenger, beleza, continuo avisando, mas pelo Grupo do Facebook. Acontece que o Facebook está com umas ferramentas - é sério, isso, gente - bizarras de facilitar para um maluco ou parente te perseguir e saber o que você faz. Eu sei que o grupo é fechado, mas é só pedir pra adicionar, né? Como as pobres das moderadoras vão saber se é o meu chefe do trabalho que tá pedindo pra entrar? Então desculpem, minhas lindas, meus amores que conheci lá, mas não quero, sei lá, a minha mãe lendo isso aqui, sabem? Vou parar de avisar no grupo, pura e simplesmente por uma questão de privacidade. Essas porcarias dessas redes sociais tinham que entender que nenhuma única pessoa no universo é a mesma pessoa o tempo todo, com todo mundo. Vou avisar pra algumas das meninas do grupo no messenger e IMPLORO o perdão de quem eu esquecer de avisar. Se você conhecer alguém nessa situação, e puder avisar por mim, eu agradeço imenso. Mas não dá, gente. Passou dos limites.

Juliany, nem pensei em abandonar... mas tem uns capítulos que simplesmente não saem... menina, surge ideia pra tudo na mente da gente, menos pra certos capítulos dessa fic, vou te falar, viu! Pensei numa historinha triste que a Hermi foge grávida do mundo bruxo, pensei numa história dark que ela e o Sev sentam comparam com a maior leveza os seus sofrimentos, pensei em comprar uma bicicleta... (aliás, tem uma cena específica, desta fic mesmo, que está gritando desesperada na minha cabeça para acontecer, não páro de pensar nela, é esquisitoooo) mas aqui e agora as coisas não andavam. O próximo deve melhorar porque a Gina aparece para dizer "oi". Acho que eu ter demorado tanto para postar os anteriores atrapalhou bastante, sabe, Juliany... eu perdi o ritmo, esqueci algumas coisas que eu estava devendo a explicação... estou tentando melhorar e retomar. Vamo que vamo. ^^

JuhSnape Tá aqui! :-****

LFrade1, juuuro que não estou me justificando pelo atraso - sei que a melhor desculpa para um atraso é um capítulo novo - maaas... tenho ouvido que eu ando muito cheia de sutilezas nessa fic... coisas que não dá pra perceber de cara. Então estou tentando mudar, mas tá difícil. Enquanto eu não mudo, fico aqui, na encolha, torcendo pra hora ou outra, dar pra pegar alguma coisa nessas releituras... hahah sim, o Sev não precisa de dicas... aprendeu a ler as pessoas, nestas situações especificamente, de uma maneira bem horrível. Mas, tadinha da Tonks, ela não sabe do passado do Sev em detalhes e com certeza, a Hermie nunca vai contar.

anebeatrizduarte Tô aqui, olha eu! não desisti, nem penso nisso até pq tenho o plot principal mais ou menos anotado... mas esse capítulo por exemplo... tô brigando com ele há eras... é estranho, gente! Você sabe o que tem que acontecer, mas os personagens ficam fazendo outras coisas... são dois teimosos. Próxima fic vai ser com o Neville. Quero ver ele não me obedecer! Mas hora ou outra eu consigo escrever e postar. O risco é vocês desistirem de mim antes... heheheh

oiê, Iara! Então, vc vai ver aí em baixo que a Hermi não exatamente lembrou de alguma coisa... foram aqueles pensamentos dela lááá atrás que desencadearam o ataque, que ela era igual o pessoal que eles estão combatendo... e aqui o Sev tá tentando por panos quentes.

hahahah Tatiany! Sabe, eu lembrei daquela cena do filme, o pessoal reunido na mesa e a Tonks fazendo focinho de porco e talz... Sabe qdo ela fala que era óbvio que o Snape tava ouvindo e dá um tchauzinho pra ele, assim, na cara dura? eu fico vermelha só de pensar. hahahahaha foi muito gostoso escrever.

Mandy Clegane, credo, que medo! Uma Clegane está me lendo... Parei. Não vou fazer piadinha com GoT pq imagino que vc não suporte mais! Mas que bom que você está gostando. Vou continuar, mesmo que alguns capítulos demorem.

Iara, fico tão feliz pela minha história ser "relível". Se descobrir ou estranhar alguma coisa passada, pode dizer. ^^

Ah, antes podemos combinar uma coisa? Qdo eu chego para responder os comentários, fico confusa. Vamos combinar que eu respondo todo mundo aqui e quem quiser conversar no pv, me escreve no pv? Se vcs toparem, me avisem, ou já cheguem chegando no pv. hehehe.

'Bora?

Capítulo de Romance. Divirtam-se.

* * *

Ela ficara calada desde que saíram da penseira, em um silêncio intranquilo, ansiosamente aguardando por o que quer que seu noivo tivesse para lhe dizer.

\- Criaturinha tola. - foi só o que ele lhe disse, com uma expressão amena no rosto.

\- Eu não quero ser como eles, Severus. Eu não posso usar você para resgatar o erro de outra pessoa.

\- Ah, Hermione, você tem um conceito bem comprometido do termo "usar". Como você poderia estar me usando se estava justamente fazendo o que queria? Não havia um objetivo escuso no seu beijo, você simplesmente quis me beijar.

\- Mas eu,... você... Eu não podia,... foi o mesmo que ele,... que eles... - ela não conseguia ordenar as ideias, apenas falava como lhe vinha à mente, tudo ao mesmo tempo e rápido demais.

\- Hermione, você tem canalizado energia demais em se convencer de que você é como o Weasley ou como aqueles que combatemos. E a sua capacidade de racionalizar, de argumentar em prol da sua culpa, é impressionante. Você não estava descontando seu passado em mim quando se aproximou e me tocou aquela hora; estava dando mais um passo no sentido de se libertar da pessoa que a violentou e retomar o controle da sua própria vida, estava se libertando de mais algumas amarras da violência e do abuso que você sofreu. Esta conquista sobre o seu passado era tão impensável poucos dias atrás, que você não acreditou na sua própria vitória e justificou suas ações através daquilo que lhe é mais comum: a vileza, a sede de poder, a disputa pelo controle.

A duras penas, ela reprimiu o impulso de ignorar as palavras de Snape e forçou-se a digerir cada uma delas. Seria maravilhoso poder contar com um homem que a entendesse tão bem, se não fosse pela forma com que ele adquirira tais conhecimentos. Ele realmente se aprofundara no estudo do que causara no passado. Ele, obviamente mais uma vez, estava correto. Mas ainda que se tratasse da sua libertação, não deveria tê-lo envolvido.

\- Mas não é razoável usar outra pessoa para resolver seus próprios problemas.

\- Você está fazendo de novo.

\- Severus, se uma pessoa foi agredida ou decepcionada de alguma forma, suponho que qualquer ação que essa pessoa venha a tomar para se libertar das consequências psicológicas do que passou, deva ser direcionada a quem a agrediu ou a decepcionou, não?

Ele respirou fundo antes de responder.

\- Em primeiro lugar, não foi uma pessoa; foi você. Em segundo, não foi uma agressão ou uma desilusão; foi um estupro. Em terceiro, não são consequências psicológicas, é um trauma. Se você sabe as palavras certas, utilize-as. Vai ajudar no processo. Esqueci algo? Ah, claro. O estupro não foi praticado por uma pessoa qualquer, foi pelo seu próprio namorado, um homem em quem você confiava, sob o controle de outro homem, este, um amigo especialmente querido. Você acha que minimizando a importância do que você passou, vai se convencer de que não foi nada. Se isso não funciona, você se acha fraca demais até para vencer algo tão pequeno. É uma péssima estratégia.

Ela cruzou os braços e abaixou o rosto. Às vezes, se sentia como uma criança sendo repreendida.

\- Você está fugindo do assunto. - murmurou emburrada deixando Snape sem reação por um instante. Se ele estava se divertindo com o comportamento infantil dela, ou se o estava achando profundamente irritante, era difícil dizer.

Snape ergueu-lhe o queixo com o dedo até que pudesse ver seu rosto completamente.

\- Você não fez nada de mal a mim. Não sei o que você aprendeu sobre relacionamentos em sua juventude, mas espero que não seja surpresa para você que homens também queiram se sentir desejados.

Ele estava fazendo o mesmo que ela - generalizando, falando em terceira pessoa - mas a princípio, Hermione não percebeu. O que aquilo queria dizer era que ele gostara de se sentir desejado. Será que ela poderia acrescentar " _por ela_ " ao fim da sentença? Ela respirou fundo para manter o foco: aquela provavelmente era a primeira frase que Snape dizia sobre si mesmo, ela não tinha o direito, não tinha permissão para abandonar a chance ímpar de saber mais sobre ele. Bem lentamente.

\- Você não acha vulgar ser desejado? - ela disse em um controlado fio de voz.

\- Não. Não acho.

\- Ahn... Não é bem isso que eu ouvi dos meus amigos. - ela refletiu - Talvez porque sejam novos demais. Você achava quando era estudante?

\- Tive poucas chances para avaliar.

 _Será possível?_

\- Mesmo?

Ele suspirou, fazendo-a estremecer. O portal se fecharia em breve, ela podia sentir.

\- Eu fui próximo de uma garota no passado. Quando eu a via, era como estar no olho de um furacão. Eu era jovem e confundi esta rara sensação de estar em paz, próximo a alguém que não lhe quer mal, com um interesse romântico.

Subitamente, um deserto se fez na boca de Hermione. Ele continuou.

\- Evidente que apenas eu desconhecia essa sensação, e, claro, o "interesse romântico" não era recíproco.

As palavras de Minerva estalaram e arderam em sua memória: " _Pense em duas vezes a sua parca idade de abandono, humilhações, abuso físico, mental, emocional..._ " Sentiu-se arrepiar. Não sabia se estava preparada para isso, não sabia se era digna daquelas confissões, sabia apenas que não tinha o direito de interrompê-lo. Enlaçou seus dedos aos dele, e preparou-se para que ele se afastasse do toque, mas ele não reagiu. _Bom... eu acho._

\- Esta unilateralidade trouxe o que havia de pior em mim. Eu errei. Muito. Décadas se passaram até que eu pudesse reparar esses erros. Tudo por não ser desejado como eu acreditava desejar.

Este era o momento crucial. Aquele no qual ela tinha obrigação de dizer a coisa certa. " _Bem, eu sinto desejo por você._ " estava fora de questão: não podia ser sobre ela. Perguntar quem era a garota ou o que aconteceu com ela também estava: não podia ser uma pergunta fútil, apenas para saciar a sua curiosidade. Ela não queria mudar de assunto, como se não se interessasse pela história, mas ela estava completa, fechada ... exceto por...

\- Ela sabe que você se arrependeu? Dos seus erros? - havia tanta insegurança em sua voz que ela se felicitou por não gaguejar.

\- Acho que sim... - ele encolheu os ombros, e não disse mais nada. O portal se fechara.

Ambos ficaram calados, imóveis, por longos minutos, o suficiente para Hermione esquecer que tinha a mão dele entre as suas. Assustou-se quando ele a retirou para se levantar.

\- Acho que isso não vai ajudar a controlar seus ataques de pânico, não é? - ele acrescentou com uma ironia triste na voz.

Ela ergueu o rosto, a fim de encará-lo. Seu futuro marido. Seu comparsa. Um espião duplo. Tentou examinar rapidamente os sentimentos que tinha por ele, mas não era tarefa para os poucos instantes que vivem entre uma pergunta e sua resposta.

\- Bem, se não ajudar, não deve piorar. Obrigada por contar. - ela estendeu a mão para que ele a ajudasse a se levantar.

Severus piscou algumas vezes antes de reagir.

\- Ao trabalho. - Declarou, estranhamente bem-disposta, indo em direção à porta do quarto, mas ele não se moveu.

\- Você vai ter que lidar com isso, Hermione. Com o que descobriu sobre Neville, com o que sente sobre sua... performance desta manhã, com o que eu lhe contei.

\- Não, Severus, não vou. - Ela respondeu placidamente - Você acha que as pessoas precisam estar em paz com seus sentimentos, mas não precisam. Elas precisam lidar com suas ações. E o melhor que posso fazer para me redimir de ter atacado você nesta manhã, é me dedicar à nossa investigação.

Snape não podia negar que ter um ataque de risos lhe passou pela cabeça.

\- Não mais que três dias atrás você me arremessou através da sua sala, direto contra uma parede texturizada, e agora quer se redimir por ter me beijado?

Por que ele insistia em lhe roubar suas melhores cenas? Hermione moveu os lábios em silêncio e tomou fôlego antes que conseguisse formular uma resposta.

\- Quer para superar o trauma, quer para o meu próprio prazer, eu agi como uma qualquer, Snape. Eu praticamente me joguei no seu colo. Eu agradeço o seu cavalheirismo em não me recusar naquele momento, também agradeço a sua piedade de dizer que "homens gostam de se sentirem desejados", mas não é necessário. Eu posso ser responsável pelas minhas ações. - com um impulso, ela se sentou sobre a cômoda de madeira escura onde guardava as roupas de cama ao lado da porta. - Será que nós, por favor, podemos só voltar ao trabalho? - finalizou com cansaço.

Ela teria tempo de contar cinco segundos antes que ele se movesse. E mais cinco até que ele a alcançasse.

\- Onde você estava nesta manhã, que não percebeu que estava sendo correspondida? - A voz dele era viscosa e confortável como chocolate quente, e, dizendo aquelas palavras, teve o efeito de uma xícara bem cheia, sendo atirada direto em seu rosto.

\- Como seu futuro esposo, eu te absolvo do crime de sentir desejo por mim.

Era interessante como o mesmo tom irônico de sempre podia causar milhares reações diferentes. Aquela zombaria a fez se sentir incrivelmente bem.

\- Desde que eu goze dos mesmo direitos.

Ela fechou a boca antes que seu coração se jogasse de seu peito como um peixe que salta de seu aquário.

\- Olhe para mim. - Snape pediu com gentileza.

Ela o fez relutantemente. Pensou que ele iria beijá-la, ou sugá-la para dentro dos seus olhos negros, tão próximos estavam.

\- Você calça um par de saltos, faz uma maquiagem e se sente outra pessoa. Se sente mais capaz, mais segura assim. Você acha que "outra pessoa" tem o direito de desejar, não você. Mas a verdade é que você é um pássaro grande demais para esta gaiola, Hermione. Presa aí dentro você só vai definhar e morrer. Eu gostei de ser desejado e isso me fez desejar. Você. Não sua roupa ou seu penteado. - ele deu um passo adiante, tocando a cômoda com o quadril, bem entre as pernas de Hermione - Exceto, talvez pelos saltos... eu não me importaria se tivesse alguns centímetros a mais de você.

Embora parecesse, não era Legilimência. Sua danificada auto-estima era profunda demais em sua mente para que ele a alcançasse tão rápido. Era simples observação e dedução, e Severus era realmente bom nisso também. Ela riu antes de fingir indignação.

\- Eu não sou tão pequena assim!

Com um braço em volta de sua cintura, ele a prendeu a si, os olhos castanhos na altura dos lábios finos dele. Tirou-a da cômoda com facilidade.

\- Você alcança o chão? - perguntou irônico, muito ciente da resposta.

As pontas dos dedos dos pés de Hermione estavam pelo meio das canelas dele. E ela se sentiu gelada contra o calor do seu corpo.

\- Eu preciso? - desafiadora, ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e abraçou sua cintura com as pernas

A aprovação relampejou nos olhos negros antes que a beijasse.

Os lábios dela tremiam enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo. Primeiro a tocando, depois pressionando-os contra os seus, e enfim, abrindo-os suavemente para explorar o interior da sua boca com a língua. Ela sentiu o ar lhe faltar quando ele apoiou sua nuca e encaixou melhor seus lábios aos dela.

Cada carinho, cada beijo, cada toque que trocavam era sempre como se fosse o primeiro. Eram raros, e talvez essa fosse a razão. Também eram realmente os primeiros. Cada qual o primeiro naquela nova fase de seu relacionamento, naquele novo grau de intimidade e confiança, como se dissessem "Hoje eu aprendi mais sobre você e ainda estou aqui." e isso deixava Hermione sensível e emocionada.

Ela já se conformara em conviver com o elefante na sala: seus sentimentos por ele que ambos sabiam existir mas dos quais nunca falavam. Às vezes ela pensava ser uma estratégia para manter o foco, às vezes que ele não queria magoar sua parceira de trabalho. Não importava. O caminho que tinham pela frente era tão longo que ao fim da jornada tudo poderia estar diferente. Mas naquela sala, não havia lugar para outro elefante.

\- Severus... - ela murmurou como pôde em meio ao beijo.

\- Hmm?

Ela não sabia se era um incentivo para que ela falasse ou se era uma reclamação pela interrupção. Também não importava. Hermione finalizou o beijo pressionando com carinho seus lábios aos dele uma última vez.

\- Se você também queria, por que parou?

Ele passou a mão nos fios negros, aflito.

\- Por que nós íamos nos atrasar, Hermione. - ele franziu o cenho, confuso, porém um pouco fora de hora. - O que mais?

Considerando que ela sequer se lembrara da existência dos Malfoy quando sentira o cheiro úmido de seus cabelos, não era difícil deduzir que ele não a correspondera com a mesma intensidade.

\- Ah, é, né? No restaurante é que recebemos a mensagem de que eles se atrasariam... É mesmo. - tentando aparentar indiferença, ela estalou a língua como se dissesse " _que bobeira a minha_ " - Vem, vamos trabalhar.

Pensou na conversa divertida que tivera com Tonks para se distrair e facilitar o sorriso. Não sabia no que pensaria para se sentir melhor quando outra destas tristes revelações se abatesse sobre ela.


End file.
